Best In The World 2013
by Asheel
Summary: The greatest promotions all meet together to decide the Best of the best. Plus will the veterans stop the Rookie Revolution? Find out on this epic crossover event
1. Opening and Sponsers

It's finally here. Well kind of. This is just the opening to the show then the next chapter is matches.

* * *

**Welcome everyone to the greatest battle match ever created.**

**10 Rookies who wish to make an impact **

**Animated's Souichi the man who started this revolution**

"_What broke the camel's back? What did me in? Gary Oak getting a World Title Match just for returning. GARY OAK JUST RETURNS…AND HE GETS A WORLD TITLE MATCH! Never mind Taiki, who just defeated Vegeta! Forget about Gingka, who went through hell to retain his Title! But Gary Oak just walks through the door and gets a World Championship bout? Do you all see the problem with this? Because I see a MAJOR problem! It was TD Kenelly's time to shine! Him vs. Itachi, ONE ON ONE! But then Gary enters…then Thresh Crash…then Alucard…all these people who think they deserve a Title! While we others just sit back and watch! Even Binky, a veteran, deserved a Title shot just for creating buzz! But Oak ruined me! It made something click in my head! And I knew I had to execute it! And the night when Gary was named a competitor in The Money in the Bank, I knew I had to say something. So I crafted a group. A Stable. No…a MOVEMENT. Where other rookies, favorable veterans, and neglected stars can join. They can enter, put on the band, and join a movement. The veterans of old are no longer acceptable. We must take back the shows from the greedy vets who say they love new change, but stay in the Title picture for a whole decade."_

**Jimmy Neutron, A legend in WWT who decided ignores that and become a member of this Revolution.**

We see a shot of Jimmy locking in a Neutron Lock.

**Jason Krueger and Red Murdok A.K.A The Virus Rebellion. Two young rookies who refuse to wait for an opportunity.**

_We see a shot of the two from the Animated- PCUW Supershow_

**Willy Blake, Christopher House and Jack House. A team apart of another stable named the Blood Money Syndicate**

_There is a shot of all 3 coming out during the Supershow_

**Taiki Kudo. A man who's mission is to end the legacy of the Z-Worrier's**

A montage of his wins begin

_Yamcha goes for The Wolf Fang Fist (A Strike to the Head), but Taiki ducks under it and gives him a kick to his knees, knocking him on his other knee. He gets up only to receive a RKO from Taiki. Taiki crawls towards Trunks for the pin. He charges up one more time and grabs Taiki's neck! He lifts him up, but Taiki turns it into an RKO! Vegeta's Super Saiyan aura fades out and Taiki goes for the pin. Krillin goes to the top for a Destructo Disk (Diving Discus Punch). Taiki catches with a Dropkick and an RKO. After winning his match, Taiki would Punt Krillin. Taiki and Piccolo collided in the middle of the ring! The Lariat was swung, but Taiki swung around it and began spinning Piccolo around with him. The force of the spin twisted them both around to the point where the momentum was perfect... For an RKO. Gohan tries his best to get up, but Taiki plants him with a T-Kudo! _

**Hotsuma. XCW's young vicious Rookie Revolution member.**

_Hotsuma is shown making his entrance_

**And Christian Din, A superstar who is a part of one of Fiction Wrestling's biggest legacies. But, he turned his back on them for love and his own personal greed**

_We see Christian standing on top of the ladder with the Destiny Briefcase._

**They are the Rookie Revolution and tonight they face a Team of Veterans**

_We see a shot all nine of the announced team veteran members._

**Ed. The longest raining PCUW Champion and one of XCW's and CWF's popular tag team wrestlers.**

_We see a shot of Ed raising the PCUW Championship on the top turnbuckle._

**Asheel Din. Another member of the Din family's Legacy. Some call this kid the Heart and Soul of PCUW. And one of the most decorated . **

_We see Asheel celebrating with the X-Division, Hardcore and TV titles at the same time as he is the first man to hold 3 titles at the same time._

**Kratos. A unstoppable beast from the realms of CCW.**

_Kratos has a Gogoplata locked in as Wolf Hawkfield taps out._

**Charlie Araya. A legend in UWE.**

_We see a shot of Charlie as he returns on the show before Bad Blood _

**Shikamaru. Some say he rivals Spongebob as the franchise player in WWT.**

_We see Jimmy as he picks Shikamaru up for the Neutron blast... Shikamaru reverses it! He hits the S-Factor! Then Shikamaru runs and hits the ShadowSault!_

**Homer Simpson. An idiot. But a tough idiot.**

_We see Homer locking in a Simpson chokehold on Peter Griffin._

**Peter Griffin. Homer's biggest rival and one of the craziest bastards in CWF history.**

_Peter is show jumping off the cell and elbow dropping homer through the announce table._

**Red, UCA's greatest hero. A man who has carried UCA on his back for a long time.**

_We see Red pinning Blue at Final Clash 2000 to win his first UCA World championship and his celebrating with the crowd._

**And Goku. The greatest superstar in Animated's history according to many. Tonight he defend this honor and the honor of his friends.**

_We Goku saving Gohan from a punt kick._

**Tonight these 9 men will be joined by another as they attempt to fight off the Rookie Revolution. Can they succeed?**

_We see a shot of the Rookie Revolution from the end of the Fanfiction awards episode 3 as the video._

**Define your meaning of war**

**To me it's what we do when we're bored**

**I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop**

**And it makes me want it more**

**Because I'm hyped up out of control**

**If it's a fight, I'm ready to go**

**I wouldn't put my money on the other guy**

**If you know what I know that I know**

**It's been a long time coming**

**And the table's turned around**

**'Cause one of us is going**

**One of us is going down**

**I'm not running,**

**It's a little different now**

**'Cause one of us is going**

**One of us is going down**

* * *

**(Your going down by Sick Puppies continues to play as the Pyro explodes all over Madison Square Garden)**

"Welcome everyone to the biggest show in fiction wrestling history." Says Jay

"You are right Jay. Tonight will be a huge night for all fiction wrestling companies. We will decide the Best of the Best." Says Iroh who sitting next to Jay

"That's not all guys." PCUW's commentator Sarah Watkins says who is sitting next to Iroh. "We also a 3 women hell in a cell and Aries Austin vs Timmy turner in a dream match"

"Oh yeah I forgot. Since my son and owner of TCW, Asheel Din, the second thinks that the announce table will break multiple times so he's making everyone share an announce table. He'll replace the broken ones in an instant using some Criss Angel magic." Says Jay

"And we have commentators backstage waiting for their turn. We will be replaced by the next batch following the first set of matches. " Says Iroh

"Well tonight is really going to be the biggest night in Fiction Wrestling since Clash of the titans." Says Sarah

"And it's main evented by a 10 on 10 tag team elimination match between the Rookie Revolution and Team Veteran." Jay says

"Who's the tenth man?" Questions Iroh

"I don't know? Anyways tonight the NEW TCW CHAMPION, TJ Dettwiller faces his biggest rival Animated's Gary Oak." Jay says

"Ben Tennyson and Itatchi will finally clash tonight. This has been a long time coming." Says Iroh

"And the women of the Revolution will be in action as well against The Anti- Revolution" Says Sarah

"You guys are forgetting that LBF's M. Bison facing off against CCW's Ares. Picture if Bison wins. That's huge for the LBF legend and for LBF in general." Jay says

"And we'd also like to thank our sponsers, The Krusty Krab." Sarah Says

"K-Mart because Vince said so." Jay list

"Peach Creek's Candy Store" Says Iroh

"25 cents for a jawbreaker? Back in my day we just stole it?"

"Sony's Playstation 3" says Sarah

"Why are we being sponsored by something that came years ago. Oh, Rockstar energy Drink. It's not as good as Monster but people will still beg for a zip of it." Says Jay

"Monster Energy Drink" says Iroh

"I'm not going to say anything bad about that." Jay states

"The Dark Knight Rises" says Sarah

"That movie was way better that Breaking Dawn part 2 but, many women will disagree. Our next sponsor is Redbull. This by the way doesn't give you wings! I should sue them for false advertisement." Jay rants

"WWE' 13" says Iroh

"Yeah, that game was great for THQ wasn't it?" Jay manages to say

" Nationwide." Sarah states

"They are not on your side. Are we done yet?" Jay Ask's

"No. V8. It's good for you." Iroh says

"It's cheaper if you just drink Ketchup." Jay says

"And Iroh's tea shop." Sarah says

"Note, there is no alcoholic beverages or Strippers. Also terrible service. They can't even afford windows. Plus there mints suck." Jay says as Iroh gives him a nasty look

"Anyways, now that we're done listing the sponsor's and Jay made fun of all of them we can start the show." Says Sarah in a excited tone

"Yes! The Best of the best tournament begins right now!" Says Jay

* * *

**Or in the next chapter. Next chapter will have 2 of the matches and a confrontation  
**


	2. Best of the best round 1: Buu vs Samus

**I don't know man,**

**Just feels like, we're a lot different, kinda feels like, we're on a whole different page right now.**

**It feels strange but uh, I guess it's kinda like, it's kinda like...**

**(Seduction by Eminem continues to play as the women in the crowd cheer.)**

"_The Following is the opening contest of Best in the World 2013 and it is a Best of the Best tournament match set for one fall. First she is representing CASZ, Samus" says UWE's Pacman_

"A women is in the Best of the Best tournament? Are you serious? Is this even legal?" Jay questions

"Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she won't win this match." Sarah says in defense of Samus

"Sarah is right. Samus may be the least likely to win but, she has a chance. Also she's a very tough woman so I wouldn't doubt her Jay." Says Iroh

"Have you not seen her opponent?!" Yells Jay at the commentators next to him

**Blooddrunk - wasted again.**

**Inside,all the pain will fade.**

**Blooddrunk - you call me insane.**

**Degenerate bloodrunk with a razor blade."**

**(Blood Drunk by Children of Bodem plays as the males in the UWE crowd cheers Buu while other groups stay silent. Majin Buu has the WWT X-Division championship around his waist and the High flying championship on his shoulder.)**

"_And her opponent, the representing UWE, he is the UWE High Flying champion, Majin Buu!" Yells Pacman with passion for his fellow UWE roster member._

"Yes we have. And that man isn't really a man. He is Majin Buu" Says Iroh

"Now this one of the favorites to win this. I heard that he doesn't bleed blood, he bleeds chocolate. This is a huge advantage because if he bleeds that chocolate Samus will be too distracted eating it and he can take advantage. You know, because chicks dig chocolate." Jay explains

"That is stupid." Sarah bluntly says

"Don't hate on my genius facts child." Jay says

The match begins, and the two immediately lock up. Samus begins pushing Buu towards the turnbuckle in an attempt to restrict his movement, she does so, but Buu finds a way to counter. He jumps up onto the second rope and leaps over Samus, before bringing her down with an arm drag! Samus rolls into the opposite turnbuckle, taking her time to recover and get her head in the game. She gets up and locks up with Buu once again, once again Samus takes control, slapping a wristlock on Buu and circling around the ring. She attempts to pull Buu's arm right behind him to add more pressure, but Buu runs into the ropes and bounces back, knocking Samus to the ground before rolling over him and back to his feet, watching Samus as she also gets up, clearly frustrated at Majin Buu's ability to slip out of his moves so easily.

"She's didn't do too bad against Majin Buu in that little exchange." Sarah says

"But she's getting frustrated early into the match kid. That's not good when you're dealing with anyone" Says Jay

"You're right Jay. Frustration leads to defeat." Iroh says

The two test each other out once again as they enter a lock up. The more powerful (Probably because of armor) Samus wins the battle once again, applying a guillotine choke on Buu, she tightens the hold and drops to one knee attempting to gain leverage but Buu forces himself backwards, pulling Samus up to his feet, before jumping up and landing on his back, catapulting Samus overhead with a monkey flip. Buu jumps straight back up to his feet as Samus slowly does the same, clutching his back and shaking her head, unhappy with the way this match is starting out.

"And once again Samus is frustrated." Says Iroh

"And Buu's having fun." Jay points out as the sick smile of Buu is across his face

The two slowly approach each other again, both extending their arms to get an advantage in the lock up, but Samus gets a cheap shot in on Buu! A swift right hand to the gut catches Buu off guard as Samus taunts, pleased with her newer method of dealing with Buu. She quickly follows up with a club to the back, before getting Buu into a headlock and dropping to one knee once again, this time having Buu seemingly in control. Buu looks to be locked in tight as the headlock is wrenched on over and over by Samus, who returns to her feet to put a knee right to the face of Buu who is now free from the headlock but is in a lot of trouble as he stumbles back. Samus confidently continues the assault with a chop to the chest of Buu, followed by another before landing an elbow to the face which sends Buu into the turnbuckle. Samus swaggers to the opposite side of the ring before returning with a big splash onto Buu! Buu is barely standing as he wobbles from the corner and into the center of the ring, where Samus kicks him in the gut, before whipping him off to the ropes and bending down as he waits for Buu to return. Unfortunately for Samus, Buu sees it coming and leaps right over Samus and continues running, before rebounding off the ropes again and giving Samus a dropkick to the back sending him down to the canvas!

"Samus had the advantage but took her eyes off of Buu." Says Iroh

"Want to give up on rooting for her Sarah?" Asked Jay

"No" She says grouchily

The UWE/UCA crowd cheers for Buu as he is back in this match and is taking control. Samus is getting back to his feet as Buu stalks him, the armored women turns around to receive a hard chop to the chest, followed by another, and another, and another, each time the crowd 'wooing' Buu's onslaught. Buu finishes off the combo with a big dropkick to the chest which sends Samus into the ropes, which she leans on for support. Buu comes running at him and attempts to clothesline her to the outside but a boot from Samus sends Buu away and stalls his momentum. Shaking off that boot, Buu attempts a clothesline once again but to no avail as Samus has it scouted, using the boot to his advantage once again as Buu turns away holding his jaw. Using the time for more rest, Samus stays leaning against the ropes as Buu tries one more time, he runs off to the ropes and comes back with a head of steam, Samus thinks she has it covered as she takes a few steps forward, forcing his right boot high but Buu leaps right over it and connects with a dropkick to the face of Samus, who proceeds to roll out of the ring, clearly dazed by that kick from Majin Buu. The crowd are cheering as Buu begins to clap his hands whilst Samus slowly returns to his feet on the outside. Buu makes a dash, he runs into the ropes and bounces away, rushing to the opposite side of the ring and diving over the top rope and onto Samus who has just got up, both genders crashing into the barricade on the outside! The crowd are going insane for that move as Buu's name echoes around the arena from the UWE crowd. And some TCW and UCA people are cheering him. The referee begins to count the two people count as Buu is the first to start moving, crawling slowly towards the ring.

ONE

…

"Third time was the charm there and Buu hit a very crazy suicide dive." Says Iroh

TWO

…

"Come on Samus! Get up." Sarah cheered much to Jay's annoyance

THREE

…

Now, Samus too begins to get up slowly but surely, pulling herself up using the barricade as the fans in the front row boo her unless they're a women and cheer Buu unless there a women, who is using the steel ring post to hoist himself back to his feet.

FOUR

…

FIVE

…

Buu manages to get to his feet, slouching on the ring post and grabbing the lower ring rope to enter the ring, but before he can do so, he turns around and gets hit by a BIG BOOT INTO THE RING POST!

"Buu's head was just crushed in between the boot of Samus and the cold, hard steel post behind him." Says Jay

"That was sick!" Iroh says

"Go Samus!" Sarah cheers along with almost every women in the arena

Buu falls to the floor on the outside of the ring as Samus is quick to begin posing over his lifeless body whilst the male crowd in UWE, UCA, TCW, and a couple of marks from CASZ jeer her. She rolls into the ring quickly before rolling straight back out, looking to deal more damage to Buu. She grabs Buu and drags him to his feet, she scoops him up before ramming his right leg into the ring post, not once, not twice, but thrice as he viciously works on the leg of Buu. She then slams Buu onto the floor outside of the ring ruthlessly as the crowd are now really against Samus (Well the men).

"She's working on the leg of Buu." Says Jay

"That's a key part of Majin Buu Ariel offense." Notes Iroh

"That could take away his splitting headache finisher." Sarah says

ONE

…

TWO

…

He drags Buu's body towards the announce table, before hoisting him up again into a vertical suplex position, he walks away from the announce table before looking back at it to make sure it is the right distance away before dropping Buu's leg right onto the edge of the table. Buu squirms in agony on the ground, holding his leg as Samus sits and admires his work.

THREE

…

"Ouch!" Iroh says

"She's one tough chick." Sarah comments

"Atleast the announce table didn't break." Jay says with a sign relief on his face.

FOUR

…

FIVE

…

She then stands up and continues what she is doing, this time hoisting Buu up over her shoulders and strolling over to the steel steps on the outside of the ring. Looking at them with evil intent, she drops Buu down with a Death Valley Driver, his head hits the ground hard but the sound of his leg colliding with the steps is the focal point of the attack as Buu is in extraordinary pain on the outside of the ring.

SIX

…

SEVEN

…

Samus rags Buu back up to his feet using his hair (Or beam thingy) and throws him straight into the ring, before entering herself. She stands over Buu, looking at the right leg which he continues to work on with stomps to the knee and the shin over and over, not letting up with the assault. He then picks Buu up and gives him a European Uppercut to the jaw which sends him back, as Buu can barely stand on his leg which must be in immense pain. Samus chuckles before following up with a low dropkick to the shin of Buu which sends him toppling to the canvas in the center of the ring as Samus hooks the leg.

ONE

…

TWO

…

NO!

Buu, kicks out!

"He may be in pain but as long as he can still fight, Buu will continue to stay alive in this bout." Jay says

" Samus is really taking it to Buu as we are almost 20 minutes into this match." Says Iroh

"Samus is proving you men wrong tonight as she is very close to beating Buu. She just needs to get her head back into the game" Sarah says

Samus can't believe it as she puts her hands on her head quickly, wondering what to do next. She pulls Buu up by his hair again (Head tail thingy?), and throws him into the turnbuckle, before attacking brutally with punches and kicks, many focused on the leg of Buu who is really taking a beating now. Samus attempts to do the same as she did earlier as she takes a good few steps back before landing a big splash

…

into the turnbuckle! Buu has switched himself to the apron with his upper body still in the ring, he pushes on the ropes for a PENDULUM KICK! But no! Samus catches the legs of Buu and swings them RIGHT INTO THE RING POST! Buu falls down onto the ring apron as Samus smirks (Inside), having thwarted another effort by Buu, who rolls into the ring and struggles to get up. He makes it to one knee, but is picked up by Samus who drops him down once again with a scoop slam, before picking him up yet again, this time going for something bigger as she brings Samus in between her legs and clutches his abdomen, before picking him up high above his head and slamming him back down with a POWERBOMB! The referee counts…

ONE

…

TW-

NO, Samus isn't done yet as he interrupts his own pin by hoisting Buu back into the air above his head, bringing him down again for a SECOND POWERBOMB TO BUU!

"That's uncalled for." Jay complains

"Shes just making sure." Sarah says in defense

Samus pins Buu's legs against his shoulders as the referee drops again for another count.

ONE

…

TWO

…

THR-NO! KICK OUT BY BUU!

Samus is clearly angry that Buu has managed to kick out, and lets go of Buu by slamming his leg against the ground. She brings him up to his feet once more and wraps her arms around Buu's, ready to end this once and for all, as she hoists Buu up for a Metroid Killer! But no- Buu twists his body and falls on top of Samus! HE HOOKS THE LEG!

"COULD THIS BE IT!?" Iroh says

ONE

…

TWO

…

THRE-LAST SECOND KICK OUT!

"How close can this match be?" Jay says

Samus shoves Buu off of him and rolls away before ascending to a vertical base, turning around only to see Buu hit him with a big Mongolian chop, which is followed up by a knife edge chop, which in turn comes before a back elbow to the face, which sends Samus stumbling back as Buu makes a dash for the ropes, he returns and looks for a JUMPING CLOTHESLINE- but his leg gives way as he tumbles to the mat as Samus backs away to safety, leaning against the ring ropes. Buu desperately tries to stand but Samus comes out of rest to keep him down, working away with stomps and forearms all directed at the down Majin Buu, who isn't being given a chance here. Samus picks him up, gives him a big right hand to the cheek for good luck and whips him off to the ropes, as Buu comes back Samus connects with a jumping European Uppercut which knocks Buu down, but gives Samus no problems getting back up. He leaves the ring and stands on the apron, before using the top rope as a catapult to leap over, crashing down on Buu with a slingshot elbow drop! She rests his elbow on Buu's chest cockily as the referee begins counting.

ONE

…

TWO

…

SHOULDER UP!

Buu will not be put away by that nonchalant pin as Samus shakes her head before connecting a quick elbow to the chest of Buu whilst sitting. She then gets up and takes Buu with her, this time giving him a slap across the face, knowing she has this match in control with Buu grounded, a quick shin breaker follows to keep the pressure on his opponent's leg, as Samus backs off to the ropes, rebounding with big momentum and going for an impactful LARIAT! Or maybe not as Buu once again avoids the attack of Samus, turning around as the woman continues running, this time rebounding to be met with a clothesline from Buu! Samus is shook but gets back up, only to be floored by another hard clothesline! She gets up for a second time and this time is met by a LEAPING CHOP FROM MAJIN BUU!

Samus is down and looks like she isn't getting up so soon" Iroh says

"No!" Says Sarah

"Yes" yells Jay

"Also, that jump looked like it strained Buu's leg." Iroh notes

"Way to kill my mood." Jay says

But holds his leg in pain for a few seconds, before jogging around Samus in preparation for a big move, slower than usual thanks to his leg. He jogs off to the ropes, trying to fight the pain as much as possible before coming to an immediate halt, He takes off the helmet. His right knee still looking unstable as Buu jumps in the air and hits an Arabian Facebuster (Without a chair.). Buu got a lot of height on that one as his leaping Arabian Facebuster connects with Samus' face. Buu and Samus both lay in the ring because, the match had a lot taken out of them so far.

"Samus is out but Buu can't make the cover." Sarah says

"You can do this Buu. I believe in you." Jay screams as the UWE, TCW, UCA and CASZ male fans chant "Let's go Buu!"

Buu slowly crawls over, taking a lot of time as the male fans chant, cheer and clap him on as he just about makes it to Samus, laying his hand on her chest for a cover.

ONE

…

TWO

…

THR-NO! SAMUS GETS A SHOULDER UP!

"A weak pin will certainly not be putting Samus away." Sarah says

"Over 30 minutes have passed in this amazing match and we're just getting started." Iroh claims

Samus rolls elsewhere in the ring, so both people are now on their stomachs trying to get up. Buu manages to get to all fours first, as Samus is still clearly feeling that Arabian Facebuster. Buu manages to get to one knee as Samus follows closely behind. Buu appears to take a little too much time to rest as Samus is the eventual winner of the race to get back to a vertical base between the two people. She walks over to Buu, who quickly takes Samus by surprise with a kick to the right leg of Samus, followed by the gut and then the chest as Buu pulls off the best dropkick he can given the state of his right leg. Samus doesn't fall and is simply knocked back, as Buu gets up and continues with chops and jabs to Samus, who is taking a beating from Buu who is given no choice but to brawl here with Samus, which puts him as a disadvantage as the brawling technique of Samus comes through as she mounts a comeback with rights and lefts of her own, as she begins to drive Buu back across the ring with a flurry of shots. Having built momentum, she hits Kofi with a European Uppercut which knocks him back into the ropes. Shamus follows up with a knee to the gut before lifting the right leg of Buu onto the apron and pulling his shin underneath the rope to cause pressure against the severely weakened leg. The referee begins a count but Samus pulls Buu's off the ropes, hasty to do more damage, a back elbow is driven into Buu's face before a slap across the cheek is delivered. Samus whips Buu off to the ropes and awaits Buu on the rebound, he attempts a jumping European Uppercut!

But Buu dodges, and doesn't bother running to the ropes, he simply turns around as Samus does the same, receiving a big right fist, knocking Samus back a couple of steps! Samus returns with a right of his own, and Buu returns the favor again! A punch from Samus followed by a punch from Buu, the two men trade blows for a while until a big swing of the arm is missed by Samus and Buu hits a knee to the gut! A chop follows up and kick to the gut comes next, a Mongolian chop connects to Samus who stumbles back near the end of the ring as Kofi performs a spinning back kick, which winds Samus! Samus is knocked back, but comes back with a clothesline! Buu ducks! He holds the arm of Samus, kicks her in the gut and

"Crazy smash!" Calls Jays

THE CRAZY FROM OUT OF NOWHERE BY MAJIN BUU TAKES OUT SAMUS! Buu falls right into the cover as the referee goes down for a count!

ONE

…

TWO

…

THRE-NO!

"Samus kicks out! Samus kicks out!" Sarah yells in excitement

"That was very nearly the end of the match but Buu was denied at the very last second." Iroh says

He shakes it off and gets back up, taunting to the crowd and pointing to the top rope. He gets on the ring apron and begins to climb slowly, stopping momentarily to soothe his right leg which is hindering his speed. As he reaches the top rope he looks shaky, looking down at his leg which is way off balance. He looks up at his target, who is coming right towards him! Samus hits the ropes, knocking Buu and causing him to land on his groin right on the steel! Samus has her chance. She goes right behind Buu and hooks both of his arms up.

MEROID KILLER FROM THE TOP ROPES!

"Holy Shit!" Yells Jay

"It's over!" Sarah calls

"Buu is done! Samus has done better than expected and defied all odds

Samus is able to turn it into a victory roll type pin.

WAIT ONE SECOND! ROLL THROUGH BY MAJIN BUU!

"What the hell!" Jay says

ONE

…

TWO

…

THRE-NO!

NO! Samus KICKED OUT!

"Buu thought he had it." Said Iroh

"I was surprised he was able roll through. I thought he was knocked out." Sarah says

"Well once again. You were wrong." Jay says

Samus was now out and back up to his feet as Buu sat in confusion thinking he had it, Samus runs at Buu and goes for a boot to the skull! But Buu dodged, he fell on his back as Samus ran right over him! Buu jumps to his feet. Samus runs back and falls victim to a sick Roundhouse kick to the face! Buu limps his way to the ropes slowly bouncing up to the top. Buu jumps off and hits the Splitting headache!

ONE

…

"Is this match finally over?" Iroh questions

TWO

"Come on Samus!" Sarah prays

…

THREE!

"I was right and this over!" Jay yells in victory

"Here is your winner at 38:23 and advancing to the Quarter Finals, UWE's Majin Buu!" Yells Pac man as most of the crowd stand up and give him an ovation for the fantastic match. Majin is given the X-Division title and High flying titles and he raises it as the crowd goes insane. Samus sits up on her knees as Buu gives her a thumbs up in a sign of respect before rolling out of the ring and limping up the ramp.

"Oh boy. That was a hell of an opener." Says Iroh

"And up next it continues with another tournament match between PCUW's Eddy and TCW's Terry Blake." Iroh says


	3. Surprise, Match change, Claude vs Crash

Majin Buu is limping up the ramp when…..

**Yeah, this is the day we came to get down,**

**We came to play the game in your town**

**You came to ride the highs of this junk**

**Baby, we came to guarantee the big crunk**

**So if you or your people ever wanna doubt**

**This showstoppin' party rockin'**

The crowd boos loudly as Timmy Turner walks out with a contract in his left hand and a mic in his right hand and a smirk on his bucktoothed face. Buu stops in the middle of the ramp.

"Hello, Mr. Buu. As you know for some ungodly reason you are the WWT X-Division champion. Now in my hand is a contract that my lawyers made for me a week before the unification match between the TV Title and X-Division title. This allows me to have a rematch at any point in time. And since tonight is practically the end of WWT. I will end it as the WWT X-Division champion because I demand to cash in my title rematch right now!" Says Timmy

"This is bad for Buu." Says Iroh

"Iroh, since you're a moron I would like to inform you that Buu can heal pretty quickly. However, the process may be longer than expected." Says Jay as Buu walks back to the ring still with a limp when someone slid out from under the ring. It was Skulker. Buu sees Skulker and tries to punch him but, Skulker blocks and clotheslines him. Suddenly, Truman X and El Tigre jumps over the guard rail. Timmy takes his time getting to the ring as he taunts every other second. Skulker rolls Majin Buu into the ring. Skulker picks him up and hits the Skulker Buster before Allowing Truman to jump off the top ropes with a frog splash. Skulker picks him up and throws him to El Tigre who hits the Tigre Bomb on him. The crowd boos as the 3 leave Buu and Timmy enters the ring. He ref rings the bell as Timmy puts his foot on Buu's chest. The crowd boos loudly

1

…

…

2

….

…

3!

"Here is your winner and The New WWT X-division Champion, Timmy Turner!" Say Pac-man

"No freaking way! This is a tragedy!" Say Iroh before being cut off

"A Tragedy? Are you serious Iroh. Timmy was playing a smart game to win back the title he made famous." Jay says

"Personally, I hope Aries Austin beats Timmy Turners ass tonight." Says Sarah

(Backstage; GM Room)

Asheel is backstage with all the divas of the 8 on 8 elimination match surrounding him.

"Okay girls heres the deal. I'm changing you match. I want variety on this card and two team elimination matches are not good in my view. Rookie Revolution pick your top four girls. Anti- Revolution pick your top four girls. Then you will meet in a Lethal Lockdown match. This is basically a similar match to War Games. One competitor from every team will start. Every 2 minutes another will enter the cage. After all 4 people from each team enter. The roof to the cage lowers down and pinfalls and submissions will count." Explains Asheel

"Why are you doing this?" Questions Rukia

"Well, I have my reasons. But since I'm paying all of you I won't say it. So get the hell out of the GM's room." Asheel says

The women start yelling toward Asheel turns around and picks something up.

"OUT!" Asheel screams in the megaphone making the women back up and out of the room. Except for Rukia who stays behind. He yells into the megaphone even louder "Are you deaf? Get the hell out!"

"You're a dick." She mumbles before stepping on his foot and walking out of the room.

Asheel sits back on the couch next to Jean.

"Why are women such bitches?" Asheel asks Jean

Asheel hears someone clearing their throat and turns his head to see Marina Coleman who is PCUW's Knockouts laws.

"What?" Asked Asheel before feeling the wrath of a slap to the face. Asheel holds his cheek

(Back in the arena)

"You know, PCUW's Asheel is nothing like you and Owner of TCW for a son Jay." Sarah says

"Speaking of Asheel from PCUW he is going to be defending PCUW along with his partner in PCUW and friend Ed as apart of Team veteran in our main event" Says Jay

"I have a feeling that will be an incredible main event. But right now we must continue with the Best in the World tournament!" Says Iroh.

_Ohh Hear me though_

_They'll bury me with my SP-1200_

_For sho_

_Fuck the trinity inseminate the earth now,_

_take its virginity In my vicinity rap is like energy pack _

_Sending me back behind enemy line to rap too melodic_

_Melodies never melodramatic but hipmatic like Jell-O fo fellow fanatics_

(No Marcy by Pharaoh mouche plays as the XCW and some GTA fans go wild and crazy for him)

"The following contest is a Round 1 Best in the World Tournament match. First representing XCW Claude Speed!" Says XCW's ring announcer

"Claude speed is one of XCW's most accomplished stars in the young history of XCW." Says Iroh

"The Current TV Champion and a Four time Hardcore champion. Claude is a dark horse pick to win this entire thing." Says Jay

"I wouldn't count his opponent out yet guys" Sarah says

_I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocket_

_I speak volumes never utter a word_

_When you strike a match, a fire will happen_

_But the line between the smoke and the flames get blured_

_Don't you see the writing on the wall (Don't you see the writing on the wall)_

_You're in way over your head_

_You're gonna drown in the things that you said_

(No More Words by EndeverAfterR plays as the UCA, UWE, TCW and Crash fans go insane)

"And his opponent Represent UCA, he is Crash Bandicoot!" he announces

"Defiantly the more popular of the two men." Jay says

"An experienced in UCA. However I still find it interesting he was chosen over other UCA stars." Says Iroh

"Crash is defiantly an underdog in this tournament. But the crowd is behind him and If he wins he defiantly defied odds." Says Sarah

"And speaking of defying odds. Will Crash be the one to win the Royal Reckoning match at UCA's Royal Reckoning? Watch Royal Reckoning to find out. I got paid a lot of money to say that by the way." Jay says making the other two sigh.

The bell rings and here comes the epic staredown between XCW's TV champion and the crazy Bandicoot. Crash goes for a punch but Claude blocks it and gives out a punch to Crash Bandicoot followed by a dropkick. Crash comes back and lands a clothesline to the neck of Claude. He goes for another but Claude ducks and Claude delivers a knockout type shot to the jaw of Crash Bandicoot.

"Claude showing his brawling skill in the early going." Says Sarah

"All he did was punch him." Says Jay

"And it was a hard punch." Says Iroh

Claude Speed whips Crash to the corner and nails him with a running clothesline that sends Crash to the canvas below. He picks him up and Crash comes back with a dropkick to the mouth of XCW's rep. Now Crash is going to Irish whip him to the ropes but Claude Speed counters and hits another boxer like knockout shot on to UCA's Crash Bandicoot.

"What a freaking fist!" Exclaims Sarah

"Claude's a fighter" says Jay

A running side kick from Claude connects against the side of Crash's head. Claude taunts the crowd with XCW fans cheering him. Crash stands up. Now, these two are trading shots and chops, back and forth they go and Crash breaks the chain with a kick to the gut followed by spike ddt to the head of Claude. It's now Crash's turn to taunt. Which gets huge heat from XCW but a pretty good reception from other company's part of the arena? Claude is up and isn't happy after losing that exchamge. He yells something at Crash. And then they go at it again. Lefts traded for rights. This time the chain is broken with a Claude blocking a fist and hitting a hip toss. Claude goes to the top rope and he is waiting for Crash to stand up. Crash is up now and Claude jumps off looking for a cross body. Only for Crash to counter by throwing him down into his knee with a gutbuster. Crash pins Claude

1

...

2

...

and

Claude kicks out.

"Man oh man, what a counter from Crash eh Iroh?" Says Sarah

"No doubt about that, Sarah" Iroh says back

"You know, Maybe Crash isn't as stupid as he looks." Questions Jay

Crash taunts the crowd again getting them on his side. He turns around into Claudes fist. And now they're trading shots again and Claude surprises Crash with a powerslam! He followed that by hitting a diving knee to the temple of Crash Bandicoot. He picks him and sets up for a move. Claude runs against the ropes. He's going for his finisher the Bicycle kick. But, Crash ducks. Neckbreaker by Crash Bandicoot on Claude who was stunned he didn't connect. Crash goes over toward the ropes and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Crash jumps off going for a Crash landing but, Claude got his knees up. Crash flails upwards in pain before falling back to the canvas. Claude lifts Crash up onto his shoulders and connects with a Death valley Driver. Claude pins Crash

1

...

2

...

and Crash bandicoot kicks out.

"Claude is somehow still keeping his cool." Iroh says

"And somehow Crash is still smiling." Jay says

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Sarah

"Nothing, I just needed a line." Jay answers

Claude picks Crash up by one arm. Then Irish whips him to the ropes and when Crash comes back he nails a massive spinebuster. It was a devastating spinebuster that shook the ring. Now Claude got Crash in the sharpshooter and the ref Asks him "do you submit?" and he told him "no" in the middle of the ring. Crash doesn't want to let UCA down. Claude holds on a bit here. Crash crawls toward the ropes. Can he reach them? Yes he does is the correct answer. Claude lets do of Crash and lets him get up. Now they both lockup and Crash hits a scoop slam on Claude. He's going for a quick cover

1

...

.2

...

and Claude Speed kicks out.

"No one is budging an inch." Jay says

"No one wants to let their company down" Iroh comments

Crash looks like he is going for a suplex but he transitions it into a powerslam on Claude. Crash now is dominating this match so far as he Irish whips Claude Speed over the ropes and out onto the floor. Now Crash Bandicoot is planning something here and holy cow, Crash Bandicoot delivers a springboard somersault plancha to Claude Speed on the outside!

"Oh my god, what a dangerous move from Crash Bandicoot" Says Sarah

" But the fans are loving it here in the world most famous arena." Says Jay.

"That was dangerous but Crash would want to do a risk to put his body on the line with the prize of becoming the Best in the world on the line and winning his company dominance." Says Iroh

Now both men are fighting on the outside here and delivering shots and blows to each other all over the arena. From the barricade to the steel steps to part of the ring apron to even the announce table. The brawl on the outside was wild with the two trading momentum. Crash ducks under one of Claude's punches and hits a backflip kick! Crash rolls him into the ring and goes for a cover.

1

...

2

...

and Claude got the shoulder up by the last second.

"Nice kickout by Claude." Says Iroh

"It may have stopped the inevitable though." Jay says point toward the ring

In the ring Crash got Claude on the top rope and goes for a superplex but Claude counters it with a sunflip powerbomb off the top rope! "Holy shit" chants erupt from the crowd. Both men are down and now they're back up on their feet at the same time. Crash charges at Claude but he counters with a snapmare. Claude followed that by hitting a dropping knee to the face of Crash. Claude Speed now picks him up and Irish whips Crash Bandicoot to the corner and puts him onto the top turnbuckle. Claude climbs up to the top with him and delivers an arm drag off the top rope. He picks him up afterwards but, Crash Bandicoot is back up and fighting again with a series of kicks. "Lets go, Crash" the fans chant as Claude is getting more of the heel heat despite being a face. XCW fans were being drowned out. But Claude Speed stops the momentum and Chants by catching his leg and hitting a dragon screw. Crash rolls all the way to the apron and Claude walks over. Claude tries to suplex him back in but Crash fights back in the air with a knee to the head of Claude. Crash lands back on the apron and picks Claude up for a suplex. Onto the floor below the apron

" The fans are chanting holy shit and I am chanting holy shit too." Yells jay

" Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!" chant the crowd with Jay leading them

"How the hell do you work with him?" Asked Sarah quietly

"I don't know." Iroh sighs

Both men are crawling back in the ring and they both get back in the ring and now they are getting back on their feet with help from the ropes slowly but, surely. They trading lefts and rights to each other now and God know's how long these two will hold now until they are completely tired from this grueling battle. Claude drags Crash to the corner and when he steps out. Claude connects with a bicycle kick. Claude falls on top of Crash.

1

...

2

...

Th-

…..

Re-

...

-no, Crash kicks out at the last second.

Claude is in shock as is everyone else. Crash goes for a running clothesline but Crash ducks and Crash is laying some punches down on a tired Claude's head. Crash bandicoot has found his second wind here and the fans are going AWOL here inside the Madison Square Garden here in New York. Crash Bandicoot kicks Claude in the gut and goes for a Wumpa Twist (Twist of fate). But Claude pushes him into the corner. Claude runs at him but, Crash lifts him in the air and makes sure Claude lands on the top turnbuckle. Claude is crotched as Crash gets up on the Second turnbuckle. Wumpa Twist off the top ropes on Claude Speed.

"This is Awesome!" chants the crowd

"What a holy shit moment" Jay says

"And he go for the cover" Calls Sarah

1

...

2

...

Thre

... Kick out

"NO, NO, NO, NO FREAKING WAY!" Yells Jays

"Claude kicks out and Crash Bandicoot is in shock " Says Iroh

"And so the New York crowd is in shock as well." Sarah Adds

"For a moment there, I thought this match was over there and now. " Jay says lastly

Crash mounts Claude and throws sloppy punches as he has lost his cool. The ref eventually steps in and pulls Bandicoot off of Claude. Crash pushes the ref and runs at Claude only for Claude to hit a back body drop on him. Claude has found his second win now as he Crash up and drops him with a headbutt. Claude pounds his chest in the corner while yelling "X –C- DUB!" Crash is now up and Claude goes for the Bicycle Kick and it connects! Claude pins Crash and he hooks the leg

1

…..

2

….

Crash gets his shoulder up!

"What will it take to keep the other person down!" Yells Jay

"These two won't give up but eventually one will have too." Sarah says

Claude sits up with his eyes wide. He begs the ref to tell him it was three but gets nothing but a sorry. Claude screams in frustration. Finally losing it. He stands up and pounds his chest roaring "X- C- DUB! X- C- DUB! X- C- DUB!" along with fans. Crash is loopy as he stands and turns around Claude goes for another Bicycle kick! Only for Crash to duck. Claude hits the turnbuckle and turns around into an Aftershock (Side Effect). Crash then climbs up to the top turnbuckle and finally connects with the Crash Landing (Swonton Bomb)! He lands on Claude.

1

…

2

….

3!

"It's finally over." Announces Jay

"Here is your winner at 17: 45 and advancing to the Quarter Finals of the Best of the Best Tournament, UCA's Crash bandicoot!" Yells XCW's announcer

"That was a true battle of will." Says Iroh

"Crash has defied the odds and will fight UWE's Majin Buu in our next Round." Says Sarah

"Up next Yugi Moto of XCF faces off against Danny Phantom of CWF in a Best of the Best Tournament match." Says Jay

"And Me & Jay will be joined by Shake of XCW." Says Iroh

"I should make fun of his company for losing." Jay suggests

"Oh lord." Iroh sighs

"Good luck Iroh." Sarah says before taking her headset off.


	4. AriesTimmy segement Yugi vs Danny

(Backstage)

Timmy Turner is in his locker room celebrating with Truman, El Tigre and Skulker.

"Man, we got that idiot Majin Buu bad. Did you see that oversized piece of bubble gum? We crushed him. He got his ass beat by a women then by the Full Blooded Nicktoons." Truman brags

"No regrets about that. He shouldn't even be WWT X-division champion. Unlike Timmy over here." El Tigre says patting Timmy who resting his title on his shoulders.

"WWT should go out in style and what a better way to end it then have me. WWT's most underrated superstar in history win the championship he made famous. Cheer's my comrades on a proper ending to WWT." Say Timmy before a glass of liquid that may or may not be Red Wine.

"Cheers." The 3 reply back after they pick up their glasses and raise them up. A small clap is heard in the background. Timmy sets his glass on a table and turns to see Aries Austin stand in front of the door. Truman, El Tigre and Skulker drop their glasses and prepare to fight.

"Tell your posse to calm down. I'm not here to fight you. We'll do that later tonight. But, I want to have a chat with you." Says Aries

"Fine. Guys. I'll catch up with you later. I need to talk to this kid first." Says Timmy. The three exit while giving Aries a dirty look. After they leave Aries speaks

"I bet you're real proud of what you did." Says Aries

"I am. You really can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing." Says Timmy

"I would. But I wouldn't need my posse to attack him. I would never need anyones help." Says Aries

"Then why are you with the Destiny Empire? Since your such a great singles star why aren't you one main eventing Pay-Per-views? Why isn't Kevin living in your shadow instead of the other way around?" Timmy questions

"I am not living in anyone's shadow. I'm only teaming with them because that's where the money is. I have never needed their help ever as an X-Division wrestler. I win my matches fairly and they are all just there for the ride. Also, I wouldn't talk about being a main eventer. What the hell have you done outside of the X-Division? You've been around for a long time and you have never had a long taste of WWT World Title gold. You'll be lucky enough to even get a Toon world title match on Animated. I've never had a World title either. But, for me this is year 1. Down the line I will be the PCUW World champion. However tonight I want some X-Division gold. " Says Aries looking at the WWT X-Division title with hungry eyes

"No!" Timmy Objects "I'm the last X-Division champion and I'm not going to let you, a man for that poor excuse for an X-Division in PCUW, have a chance at my X-Division title. I will not be disrespected by a punk ass brat like you. I can be a Main Eventer. And I will! But you, you are nothing. You talk a big game but you will never back it up. You don't belong in the ring with me. I'm a wrestling god. I'm the Past, the Present and the Future of Animated. And I am the last World Wrestling Television X-Division champion." Screams a raged Timmy at Aries

"You're scared." Aries says

"I am not." Says Timmy

"Yes you are. I can see behind that act. You have spent years in the X-Division in WWT as its biggest draw. Then one day it died and what happened? You became just another guy. You became a midcarder. A sidekick in the FBN. You tried to run over your boss to get somewhere. And it worked. Then the next day you find out the company is dead. Then you go to WWE and its Animated brand. You go to X-Roads and brag about accomplishments and how you're going to make an impact. Yet you fear you won't. So you cashed in your rematch clause tonight so you can take back your title. A title that means nothing in this world anymore and you refuse to defend it because, you know if you lose to Aries Austin. You just lost the last shred of glory you had. You realize that you stood in the background and watched for too long and that tonight after you lose. There's nothing left. But a guy who used to be the X-Division. Until PCUW and Aries Austin came along. You fear that you have become just another name and that your legacy is going to be that guy who had all the tools. But, couldn't get the job done. Like I said this is year 1 for me. How long has it been for you?" Aries says

"I'm not scared of you or anyone." Timmy screams in a rage. He's had enough of Aries. "If you want to make this a title match then it will be a Title match! And I will shut your loud, arrogant mouth up forever"

Aries just smirks while Timmy is red in the face as his angry expression looks straight at Aries with a death glare. The scene fades

(Danny Phantoms Show theme plays.)

"The following is a round 1 match of the Best of the Best Tournament. Representing CWF and The current United States champion, Danny Phantom." TCW's Perch Perkins says as the CWF and Animated crowd cheer him while the little WWT fans boo him.

"I don't think some fans like him." Says Shake of XCW fame

"No shit Sherlock." Jay says

"Go and screw yourself you old bastard." Shake yells back

"Go and play with that oversized, talking red ball." Jay says

"He's wad of meat!" Yells Shake

"Can we please be professional?" Iroh asks trying to maintain order

(King of Kings by Motorhead plays)

"And his opponent XCF's very own Yugi Moto." Says Perch

"I can't say nothing about Yugi because no one knows what he's done in XCF." Says Jay

"How the hell did he get in the Tournament?" Questions Shake

The bell rings, and the match is underway! The two men start up with a collar and elbow lock-up, with Yugi getting the better of Danny. Instead of capitalizing on it, he would slap Danny across the back of the head, teasing his opponent for the night. Danny turns around, looking a bit rattled at the blatant disrespect being shown by the King of Games so far. Another lock-up, and this time Yugi transitions to an arm wrench. But once again, the sign of disrespect is shown as the back of Danny's head is met with another open palm slap by Yugi. A hearty chuckle could be heard coming from the XCF wrestler, but it wouldn't last too long as Danny slips behind the King of Games, and sinches in a waist lock. Danny then lifts Yugi into the air before bringing him down in a Greco-Roman Wrestling maneuver before quickly switching to a Headlock on the mat. Yugi quickly switches to a sitting position, forcing the smaller Danny into a kneeling position. The referee is constantly asking Yugi if he wants to give up, but the Faith-Fueled Yugi Moto would shake his head because he did not want to dissapoint his company. Now fighting to get to his feet, Yugi is on his right knee, and uses his entire left leg to force Danny off his feet and nails a picture perfect Belly-to-back suplex! Yugi then quickly goes for the cover, trying to end it early. However, the only thing that would end early is the count, as Yugi barely gets a one count. Getting up, Yugi Moto would grab his opponent by his hair in order to get him up before delivering a couple of elbow shots to the jaw. An Irish Whip is reversed by Danny and Yugi is sent flying towards the ropes, only to come back and get dropped by a beautiful Dropkick. Wasting no time to hype up the crowd, the usually energetic Danny helps Yugi get up and then flings Yugi right arm over his neck. Danny does the same with his right arm, putting it over Yugi's neck and then grabs his wrestling gear. Thinking he is going to go for a Suplex, Yugi tries to block it using his right leg and wrapping it around Kofi's right leg, but that only gives CWF's US Champ gets the advantage as he rolls Yugi up with a Small Package!

ONE!

TWO!

T-KICKOUT!

"Nice, veteran move by Danny Phantom." Iroh claims

"The US champion almost had to win tonight with a Small Package!" Says Jay

"Sad. Very Sad. Like your commentary" Shake comments

"My commentary? Have you not watched any XCW Replays. Well you probably haven't because no one wants to watch an episode of XCW again after hearing you commentate." Jay snaps backs

"Why can't we all be adults?" Iroh sighs

Yugi quickly rises to his feet, as does Danny and the two quickly start trading off punches. Right after right, left after left, finally someone takes the lead as Danny hits two right hands to Yugi before nailing him with a Mongolian Chop! Danny bounces off the ropes and leaps in the air only to see Yugi has moved out of the way. Danny lands on his feet before Yugi turns him around and hits a surprising Trap Card (Spinning Spinebuster.) Yugi raises his arms earning a little heat and a few cheers. Danny stands up and Yugi tries to kick him in the gut. But, Danny dodges. Yugi turns around only to get kicked in the gut. Spectre Spike by Danny Phantom connects! Danny hooks the leg!

ONE!

TWO!

THREE!

"Here is your winner and advancing in the Best of the Best Tournament Danny Phantom!" Says Perch

"Danny scores a quick victory over Yugi tonight." Says Jay

"It wasn't quick! It just was over 15 minutes like other matches." Says Shake

"Danny Phantom of CWF will face the winner of TCW's Terry Blake and PCUW's Eddy's match up next." Says Iroh

(Backstage)

Terry is walking backstage with Titan right next to him.

"Titan, my fatass brother. Tonight you will have a great view of me winning my match against Willy's arch rival Eddy and continuing on in my journey to earn the claim of Best in the World. As a former TCW World champion it is only fitting that I win this for myself. And best part of this is. Asheel will have to show me respect. Then I can finally get back what belongs to me and become the TCW World Champion again after cashing in the Gold in the Fort briefcase. Plus that Trophy is worth millions of dollars. It will be great to drink out of." Terry imagines completely losing himself.

"Terry! Wait up." Asheel (TCW) says running down the hall

"Did you come to wish me luck?" Asked Terry

"Actually I came to tell you. You've been replaced by Tommy Pickles." Says Asheel.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'M THE GREATEST WRESTLER YOU HAVE ON THE ROSTER AND YOU REPLACE ME WITH SOME ROOKIE WHO ONLY DEBUTED LESS THAN A FUCKING MONTH AGO! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO WIN THIS TOURNAMENT! HOW BIG OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU?" Terry Screams so loud that nearly everyone can hear his voice. Titan was holding Terry back before Terry attacked his boss

" I never knew anyone could talk that loud. Well, you get out of here. You have the night off." Asheel says patting him on the back and walking away as Titan had to drag Terry away who looked like he was about to kill Asheel.

**A/N: So Aries and Timmy gets even more heat. Danny advances and For some reason TCW Owner Asheel Din thinks Tommy Pickles is better to represent his company more than Terry Blake Jr. Am I setting something up? (Or maybe Asheel really Hates Terry. Or Maybe I just really like being a dick to Toonwriter. Probably the last one.) Tommy vs Eddy will a very great match to make up for this. It would've been a better match but XCF hasn't had one show written so I'm probably not going to put that much of an effort into it. Next Chapter will be very soon! (VERY SOON!) (NO I MEAN VERY SOON!) (I AM FREAKING SERIOUS I'M DONE WITH THE MATCH AND I'M WAITING TILL TOMARROW TO POST IT) (WRITING IN ALL CAPS IS FUN!). Review.**


	5. Tommy Pickles vs Eddy Verra!

(Feedback by Dale Oliver plays)

"The following contest is a round 1 match in the Best of the Best Tournament. First he is representing PCUW and is the PCUW World champion, Eddy!" Yells Perch into the mic as the crowd gives him a huge reaction.

"Oh boy Tommy is going up against Eddy." Jay says

"Shake has left the announce table because he hates Jay and he is going to miss a match that may result in PCUW's World Champion losing to a rookie." Says Iroh

(The Click by Good Charlotte plays.)

"And his opponent, representing TCW, Tommy Pickles!" Says Perch as the crowd boo the new comer but you can hear some TCW Fans cheer him.

"This Crowd doesn't hate Tommy. They just like Eddy more." Says Iroh

"Tommy Pickles is a backstage interviewer for UWE who has training at TCW's developmental territory and has come to TCW to make a name. And so far he's been impressive." Says Jay

Tommy Pickles, and the PCUW World Champion Eddy Verra eye each other down in the middle of the ring. Eddy unbuckles the PCUW World Championship from his waist, and holds it up high over Tommy'a head. HBK then hands the PCUW World Championship to the referee. The crowd goes crazy chanting "Lets Go Eddy!" as Tommy looks overwhelmed by the reaction! The referee hands the PCUW World Championship belt to Perch Perkins, who takes it to the outside. The referee then calls for the bell to be rung to begin the match! Tommy and Eddy continues to stare down for a moment, before locking up in the middle of the ring. Eddy shoves Tommy down to the mat. Tommy looks a bit stunned at this, and quickly gets up. The two men circle each other in the ring, and then lock up once again. Eddy gets the distinct advantage, overpowering Tommy slightly. Eddy sweeps Tommy down to the mat by the legs, and uses a Jacknife Pin on him quickly.

1

...

2

...

Tommy kicks out.

"That could've been a quick win." Jay says

"This rookie isn't doing well." Iroh says

"Quit being negative. He representing our company." Jay says

Both Eddy and Tommy rise up around the same time, but Tommy takes down Eddy with a nice Dropkick to the midsection. Eddy gets back up, and is met by a Clothesline from Tommy. The crowd gets behind Tommy, who then kicks Eddy in the gut as he gets up. Tommy then locks in an wristlock on Eddy. Eddy struggles for a moment, and doesn't give up so easily. Eddy uses a Side Kick on Tommy, and then takes him down with a Snapmare. Tommy quickly gets up and makes a dash for Eddy, but Eddy catches Tommy and uses a nice Inverted Atomic Drop on him! Tommy holds his groin in pain, as Eddy then uses a Swinging Neckbreaker on him! Eddy goes for the pin on Tommy.

1

...

2

...

Tommy gets the shoulder up before the 3 count is made by the referee.

" Eddy has stopped all of Tommy's momentum in the early goings of this match." Says Iroh

"You can't be surprised Tommy is too young to be on this big stage." Says Jay

Eddy lifts Tommy up by the hair, and takes him down again with a Scoop Slam. Eddy bounces off of the ropes, and goes for a Running Leg Drop, but Tommy rolls out of the way. Eddy takes a hard landing on his backside, and begins to crawl towards the ropes to recover. Tommy gets to his feet, and grabs Eddy. Tommy uses a nice Back Suplex on Eddy! Tommy goes for the pin, convinced he may pick up the victory over Eddy.

1

...

2

...

Eddy kicks out.

"And Tommy's back in the driver's seat." Says Jay

"This kid doesn't want to disappoint." Says Iroh

Tommy gets up, and stomps away on Eddy for a moment. Tommy then taunts Eddy, before using an Elbow Drop on him. The crowd starts to cheer for Tommy, cheering him more than ever now that he is in control! Tommy begins to climb up to the top rope in the corner of the ring. Tommy anxiously and patiently awaits for Eddy to get back up. Once Eddy gets up, Tommy goes for a Spinning Back Elbow from the top rope! However, Eddy moves out of the way before Tommy can connect, sending him to the mat for a brutal fall! Tommy takes advantage of Eddy being temporarily knocked down, and begins to lock in a Figure-Four Leg Lock on him! The crowd cheers once Eddy locks the submission in, but still show concern for Tommy. Tommy shouts in agony, as Eddy tightens the submission. Tommy looks about to tap, but he rolls over! Tommy then begins to crawl towards the bottom rope, using his forearms. Eddy can't believe it, and tries to hold his weight down to the mat, but Tommy somehow makes it to the bottom rope! Eddy is in awe! Eddy breaks the submission once Tommy reaches the ropes. Eddy lifts Tommy up by the hair, and throws him to the outside of the ring between the middle rope and the top rope, near the ramp way.

"Tommy is impressing Eddy." Iroh says

"He better get back in control. We need to win!" Says Jay

PCUW's Eddy Verra is still in the ring, waiting for TCW's Tommy Pickles to rise up on the outside of the ring. The referee reaches the 5 count on Tommy. Tommy gets up! However, Eddy launches himself over the top rope, and takes out Tommy once again with a Slingshot Crossbody! The crowd groans as both men take quite a nasty fall. Eddy gets up quickly though and begins stomping away on Tommy! Eddy lifts up Tommy, and whips him into the barricade! Eddy then charges at Tommy, and uses a Clothesline on him, sending his back into the top of the barricade. Tommy yells in pain, as the crowd look on in concern for him. Eddy then takes Tommy, and whips him into the steel post! Tommy falls down to the ground roughly. Eddy then begins to remove the padding from the floor, revealing the concrete ground! Eddy takes a little while to do this, and the referee reaches the 8 count. Meanwhile, Tommy is getting up. Tommy realizes the referee is about to count the two men out, so he quickly goes into the ring and then goes back out, restarting the count. Tommy sneaks behind Eddy, who is just about to remove the padding fully. However, Tommy takes down Eddy with a Dropkick to the back of the head! Tommy drags Eddy near the almost removed padding, and positions him between the padding and the concrete floor. Tommy gets a nasty grin on his face, as he begins to actually stomp away viciously on Eddy! Not only does the weight of the padding push down on Eddy's chest, but it also makes his back connect ruthlessly with the hard, concrete flooring. After about 11 swift stomps, Tommy backs up, and then uses a Knee Drop! The crowd is absolutely in shock of how far these two men have gone so far in this match to win a round 1 match. Convinced he has dealt enough damage to get the win, Tommy picks Eddy back up, and rolls him back into the ring as the referee reaches the 9 count. Tommy rolls Eddy into the center of the ring, and pins him.

1

...

2

...

EDDY KICKS OUT!

"Oh my god! He kicked out. And he may regret that soon." Says Iroh

"It's called the heart of a champion Iroh." Says Jay

Tommy is in shock, the referee is in shock, and everyone in the arena is in shock that Eddy kicked out after all of the brutal abuse he just received on the outside from Tommy. Tommy seems very frustrated at this, and also confused that Eddy kicked out, even after all of the carnage that just happened on the outside of the ring. Nonetheless, the match must continue. Tommy lifts up Eddy, and uses a Fisherman Suplex Pin on him.

1

...

2

...

Eddy kicks out yet again.

"Eddy keeps kicking out but if Tommy keeps this up. Eventually Eddy won't" Says Jay

"Notice the frustration on the Rookie Tommy Pickles face." Says Iroh

Tommy seems to get more and more frustrated every time Eddy pulls through. Tommy uses a Double Axe Handle on Eddy, and then lifts him up again. However, Eddy Elbows Tommy in the jaw, sending him back towards the corner. Eddy tries to maintain his balance, still a bit dazed from all of Tommy's offense so far in the match. Tommy charges towards Eddy, hoping to connect with a Clothesline. However, Eddy moves out of the way, and Tommy actually ends up Clotheslining the referee of the match! Tommy obviously didn't mean to do that, and gets angry at that as well. Tommy turns around, and walks into a Running Crossbody from Eddy! Eddy then lifts Tommy up by the hair, and he throws him out of the ring over the top rope!

"Now that the referee is knocked out for the time being, who knows what these men will do to each other on the outside of the ring." Jay says

"I predict something very violent." Says Iroh

TCW's Tommy Pickles is on the outside of the ring again, this time by the commentary tables. "PCUW's" Eddy Verra exits the ring through the middle rope, and awaits for Tommy to get up. Tommy uses the commentary table to get himself back up. As he turns around, he is met by a Diving Clothesline from Eddy off of the ring apron! The crowd cheers loudly for this, and Eddy begins to mount Tommy with many punches. The referee is still completely knocked out in the ring from the accidental Clothesline he received from Tommy just a little while ago. Eddy lifts Tommy up, and goes to whip him into the barricade, but Tommy reverses it and ends up using a Short-Armed Clothesline on Eddy! Eddy's head bounces off of the padding on the floor in an ill manner, causing the crowd to let out a huge "OOOOOHHHHH!" Tommy smirks, as he then begins to drag Eddy to the barricade. Tommy picks Eddy up, and uses an European Uppercut on him, sending him backwards on to the barricade. Tommy taunts to the crowd, receiving many cheers. Tommy climbs on to the barricade, and takes both legs of Eddy. Tommy positions Eddy for the Boston Crab! The crowd goes crazy as Tommy locks in the Boston crab on Eddy on the barricade! The referee is STILL knocked out in the ring, to the surprise of everyone. Tommy seems satisfied with the amount of damage he has inflicted on Eddy so far, so he breaks the submission. Tommy kicks Eddy off of the barricade, and then hops off of it himself. Tommy drags Eddy by the hair over to the commentary table. Jay Din and Iroh get up, not wanting to have anything to do with the match. Tommy puts Eddy on the commentary table! Tommy taunts Eddy, and then shouts to the crowd, igniting one of the loudest pops so far of the night. Tommy hops onto the ring apron, and signals for something huge! Tommy jumps up as high as he can, and springs himself off of the middle rope. Tommy goes for the Lionsault on Eddy! EDDY ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Tommy goes through the commentary table, and the crowd can't believe that Eddy managed to move out of the way! The crowd goes insane at this point, as both men are down and out. "This is awesome! T-C-DUB! PCUW!" chants are heard from the arena

"Holy crap! I can't believe it! Tommy is absolutely taking it to Eddy. Until that happened." Jay says

"The PCUW World Champion barely escaped what may have been the final blow. Can he take advantage to knock the rookie off his game?" Questions Iroh

About 15 seconds of anticipation go by, and Eddy finally shows some movement. Eddy uses the barricade to help himself up. Eddy then takes Tommy by the hair, and picks him up. Tommy is just starting to regain his composure. Eddy tries to roll Tommy into the ring, but Tommy somehow pulls through and smashes Eddy's face onto the ring apron. Tommy rolls Eddy into the ring, and then searches under the ring, seeing the referee is still knocked out, but obviously not for much longer. Tommy pulls out a steel chair from under the ring! Eddy slides into the ring with the steel chair in his hands. Tommy sets up the steel chair in the corner of the ring, as if someone were to sit on it. Tommy kicks Eddy in the back, and then drags him to the steel chair. Tommy puts Eddy onto the steel chair, with his face on it. Tommy looks as if he's going to climb the steel chair. However, Tommy stomps Eddy's head onto the steel chair! The crowd can't believe it! Tommy continues to stand on the steel chair, even though it has bent a lot from impact. After a few moments, Eddy seems to maintain himself. Eddy begins to shake the ring mat, causing Tommy to begin to lose his balance. Tommy slips, and his groin connects with the folded part of the steel chair! The crowd can obviously feel his pain, as they shout in awe! The referee is about to get up, so Eddy pushes Tommy off of the steel chair, and sneakily throws it to the outside to conceal it. Tommy recovers quicker than expected, and once Eddy turns around, Tommy takes him down with a Snap powerslam! Tommy dashes across the ring quickly, and bounces off of the middle rope! Tommy nails the Lionsault on Eddy! Tommy goes for the pin! The referee is now fully conscious, and he makes the pin!

1

...

2

...

EDDY KICKS OUT! The crowd can't believe it, but more so neither can Tommy as Eddy kicked out of his signature move! Tommy argues with the referee for a while, allowing Eddy to get up using the ropes for leverage. Tommy turns around, and walks right into a quick SuckerBreaker from Eddy Verra! The crowd thinks it's all over as Eddy rolls Tommy over and rests his body over Tommy's, drained of his stamina.

1

...

2

...

TOMMY BARELY GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

"Oh my god! These two are killing each other and it's just the opening round!" Jay says

"What will it take to stop this physical match?" Asked Iroh

Eddy rolls toward the ropes and uses them to elevate himself off the canvas. Eddy rest's there as Tommy crawlsm to the ropes across from Eddy. Terry Blake Jr. is running down the ramp. The ref sees him as he enters the ring. The ref directly gets in his face and tells him to get out. Tommy sees this and quickly pushes the ref away and into the corner before lifting Terry up for the Attitude Adjustment. But Terry slipped out from behind and quickly runs out the ring with Tommy trying to chase him. Once Terry jumps out of the ring the chase stop and Tommy turns around. Straight into a second Suckerbreaker! Eddy pins Tommy!

1

...

2

...

3!

"Here is your winner at 35:12, advancing to the quarter finals. PCUW's own Eddy Verra!" Says Perch as the crowd give the two a standing ovation after that match

"Why Terry! We could've won if you didn't come out!" Jay yells in disappointment

"Unfortunately TCW was screwed over by one of their own. Atleast we got to see Tommy put on one hell of a match with PCUW's World Champion Eddy Verra." Says Iroh trying to find the silver lining

"Your right about that. Tommy Pickles has earned some major respect just for taking the fight to one of the biggest things in Fiction Wrestling today." Jay says as Eddy picks Tommy up from off the canvas and raises his hand getting Tommy a huge pop.

"I see a bright future for Tommy Pickles. Also in the quarter finals Eddy of PCUW will face Danny Phantom." Says Iroh

"But up next we will take a break from the Tournament as the Triple threat Hell in a cell match is next." Says Iroh

"That's Right Gwen Tennyson, Hall of famer Sailor Moon and Ausi in one ring surrounded by a Cell and it will be Soon." Says Iroh

**A/N: Hey Connor (Or someone) can you grade everything that's happened so far (I'll be asking you to do it in certain sections so you don't have to do too much at one time). I'd appreciate it and will thank you in advance. I put a whole 45 minutes into this match because I like all of you (Maybe except for Toonwriter. And the Assassin that turned on him). So Review and wait for the next chapter (Might be soon.)**


	6. 3 way womens hell in a cell

"Welcome back. TCW's favorite commentator Jay Din is here with everyones least favorite TCW Commentator Iroh." Says Jay

"The cell has been lowered and our triple threat match is next. Night now we are joined by my former Commentating partner Vegeta." Says Iroh

"You welcome." Vegeta says

(Sailor Moon theme plays)

"The following contest is the Hell or as TCW's Asheel calls it Bitches in a cell match set for one fall. First she is the future WWE Animated Hall of famer and the current Toon Womens champion Sailor Moon!" Says Perch Perkins as the crowd cheer her a little but some boo.

"This women was recently named as a inductee in the Animated Hall of Fame." Says Jay

"Arguably the greatest womens wrestler in company's history." Iroh says

"Arguably? Are you serious? Iroh, do not realize who she is? Of course she's the greatest Womens Wrestler of all time. Maybe one of the best from both genders. Of course no where close to me in that list." Vegeta says

(Playing the Saint by Digital summer plays)

"And her opponent the Ice Queen Asui-" was all Perch could say before Gwen Tennyson the other women in this match hit Asui on the back of the head with a sledgehammer. Asui falls flat on the top of the ramp as Gwen smashes her in the gut with the sledgehammer. A ref quickly comes out and takes the sledgehammer from Gwen. Gwen backs off and walks to ring confident as her theme song Popular by the Veronicas plays while the crowd in MSG boo her to hell.

"That strategy was genius." Says Vegeta

"It was shameful." Iroh argues

"No, Vegetas right it was a genius plot to take Asui out of the equation." Jay says leaving Iroh to feel alone.

" Finally, a smart commentary partner. Do you can replace my idiot brother Tarble?" Asked Vegeta

"Maybe." Jay says as Iroh rolls his eyes at the starting bromance.

Gwen enters the cell and the ref on the outside locks the door as medics attend to Ausi on the ramp. Gwen enters the ring as Sailor moon stands in a corner staring a whole through Gwen Tennyson. The bell finally rings and the match has started. Gwen and Sailor meet up in the middle of the ring and get into an elbow and collar tie up. Both seemed to be matched in power and neither is backing down. Gwen gets the edge when she locks in a headlock but, Sailor pushes her off into the ropes before hitting an arm drag and locking in an Arm lock as Gwen is sitting on the canvas. Gwen gets to one knee and breaks the hold with a punch to the hip of Sailor. Gwen punches Sailor in the face. Before backing her up against the ropes and Irish whipping her across the ring. When Sailor rebounds off the ropes, Gwen's feet meet her with a dropkick to the face. Sailor is up and gets a second dropkick from Gwen. This time Sailor stays down a little longer. Gwen exits the ring as Sailor starts to get up. Gwen looks under the ring and searches for a weapon as Sailor slides out of the ring right next to Gwen. Sailor kicks Gwen in the the Gut as she is doubled and looking for a weapon. Sailor grabs Gwen be the hair and smashes her face off the ring apron. Sailor the Irish whips her to the cell wall behind them (And closest to the ramp). Meanwhile has just now started to gain her composure on the ramp. Sailor meanwhile has pulled a Kendo stick out from under the ring.

"Uh oh. Watch out Gwen" Jay says

"Asui is up and is walking down the ramp" Iroh notes

"Stupid women." Vegeta says

Sailor tries to swing the Kendo stick into the stomach of Gwen but all it hit was the cell wall because Gwen moved out of the way. Gwen saw Asui at ringside and telling the ref to open the door. Gwen then took Sailor and threw her into the Steel steps before picking up the kendo stick. The ref from the outside tries to put the key in the lock that's located inside the cell. Only for Gwen to smack his hand with the kendo stick causing him to drop the key inside the cell. Asui is pissed and kicks the cell wall. Gwen smirks but it was soon wiped off when she turned around into a clothesline from Sailor. Asui tells her to open the lock and Sailor picks up the key. Only to throw inside the ring.

"I thought they were going to team up." Says Iroh

"There's no teams in triple threats old man." Vegeta says

"Yeah. It's smart for Sailor not to let her in. She can win easier." Jay says

Asui is now losing it outside trying to punch through the cell to avail. She stops as she is forced to watch Gwen and Sailor trade punches right in front of her. Gwen gets the advantage backing Sailor up and against the corner of the cell. Gwen does about two or three more punches to makes Sailor slide down that corner. Gwen quickly transition into a series of stomps. She was stomping a mud hole into the chest of Sailor moon. Gwen then backed up. That was before she jumped up in the air and smashed her right foot into the chest of Sailor Moon. Sailor howls in pain. Sailor tries to regain her breath but, Gwen would have none of it. She dragged Sailor up and smashed her face first in the cell wall (With the right side of the crowd.) Gwen then smashed Sailors face into the ring apron before rolling her into the ring. Gwen walked back to where Asui was standing and blew the fuming women a kiss before looking under the ring. Asui kicked the cell on the outside in frustration that she can't get into the match she's been waiting a long time for. Gwen has pulled something out from under the ring. It's a table! She slides it in and enters herself. Only to find Sailor Moon is missing.

"Hey look a ref is running down the ramp with a key." Says Vegeta

"And Gwen doesn't notice." Says Iroh

"And Where's Sailor Moon? Find out next time on Dragon Ball…Wrong show" Asked Jay

Sailor is nowhere to be found and Gwen exits the ring to try and find her. Then she sees the ref opening the door. Gwen runs across the ring and to the outside again trying to stop it. Only to fail and runs face first in the cell when Asui kicked the door open. Asui enters with a pissed off expression and grabs Gwen by the hair before throwing her face first in the cell wall. Asui rolls her into the ring and looks under the ring. She pulls out a trash can. The crowd goes crazy as she throws it in. Asui enters and Gwen goes for a clothesline but Asui ducks and hits a neckbreaker onto the trashcan. Gwen rolls the apron and stays down. Meanwhile Asui is now up and she walks over to Gwen picking her up. Now only the ropes separate the two. Asui hits a suplex onto the trash can completely flattening it!

"Oh my god!" Iroh says

"Asui is a house of fire right now." Says Vegetas

"She's been waiting so long for this." Jay says as Asui Pins Gwen

1

…

2

…

And the pinfall is broken up by a chair shot to the back from Sailor Moon who hiding under the ring the whole time. Asui stands up holding her back only to have smacked again by Sailor. Asui in now in the corner with her back against Sailor. Sailor then smacks Asui one last time in the back! It was so hard it rattled her spine. Asui falls to the ground shuddering at the pain of that hit. Sailor tried to hits Asui one last time with the chair. But as she raised the chair up, Gwen came up from behind and snatches it from her. Sailor then turned to Gwen only for Gwen to hit her in the gut with the chair. Gwen drops the chair and hits a violent spike DDT onto it. Gwen then walks over to the table she brought in earlier in the match and begins to set it up. Asui had rolled out onto the apron and was now standing on it. Gwen had now set up the table and turned around only to see Asui springboard off the ropes. But, Gwen caught her in midair and in one motion she turned around and powerbombed Asui straight through the table!

"Holy shit!" Screams Jays

"That's It! Game ! Set! Match!" Vegeta Claims

"She goes for the pin." Says Iroh

1

….

2

…

Sailor Moon just hit Gwen in the back with the chair. Sailor drops the chair and throws Gwen shoulder first into the corner. Sailor then German suplexs Gwen out of the corner and on top of Asui!

1

…

Sailor pulls Gwen off of Asui who is lying in the ruble of the table. Sailor then picks Gwen up only for Gwen to knee straight in her lady parts. Sailor collapses to the canvas holding her sensitive area in near tears as the crowd begin to cheer. Gwen doesn't know that Asui is up and right behind her. Gwen is then turned around by Asui and put on her Shoulders. She might be going for the GTS. But, Gwen slides off and hits the Magic Backbreaker. Gwen stands up only to get a Senshi Boot from Sailor Moon! Sailor pins Gwen.

1

…

….

2

…

…..

KICK OUT!

"What!" Screams Vegeta

"I thought that was it! This is unbelievable!" Says Jay

"Gwen wants dominance and she refuses to stay down right now!" Iroh boldly states

Sailors eyes are wide open. Shock on her face. The crowd is chanting "This is Awesome!" over and over again. Sailor is on her knees looking at the ref. The ref tells her two. She stands up and turns her attention to Asui who now up. Sailor runs at Asui going for the Senshi boot on her. But, Asui sidesteps. Sailor stops in her tracks, is turned around and picked up onto the shoulders of Asui. GTS on Sailor! But, Asui doesn't go for the pin to everyones surprise. She goes over to Gwen and picks her up. Asui Irish Whips in the corner and follows her and hits a running knee to the face. Then she hits a bulldog! Asui stands up anger in her eyes. She screams "Stand up" at Gwen. Gwen slowly but surely stands up and is picked up onto Asui's Shoulders. GTS on Gwen! After that hits Sailor hits a surprise Senshi boot on Asui. Asui and Sailor both fall to the canvas to meet Gwen. All of them lay there. The match has taken its toll on the three. Sailor is somehow able to roll over and put her hand on Asui.

1

…

"Game"

2

…

"Set"

…..

"Match" says Vegeta

Kick out

"Nevermind." Vegeta says

Sailor not worrying about crawls over Asui and pins Gwen.

1

…

2

…

Kick out. Sailor doesn't know what else to do. Sailor crawls to the ropes and uses it to elevate herself. She waits for one of the two other women to stand up. Both start to stir but, it was Asui who got to her feet first. Sailor tries to another Senshi boot using all the energy she has left but Asui ducks. Sailor goes straight into the corner. Gwen has now gotten up and sees this. Gwen runs at her and hits the Kneecapitation! Sailor collapses to the floor below. Gwen is turned around by Asui and Asui lifts her up for yet another GTS. But puts all her weight forward which causes Asui to lets go and let Gwen land on her feet. And she's in the perfect position to hit the Hocus Pocus! Gwen rolls her over and pins her.

1

…..

…..

2.

….

…

3!

"Here is you winner at 27:10, CCW and Animated's Gwen Tennyson!" Says Perch

"What a war!" Iroh says as the 3 women lay in the ring

"You know I thought Asui was going to enter the cell and win the match." Says Jay

"These three each traded momentum with each other and it the end Gwen barely made it." Says Vegeta

**A/N: Just wrote this match. Hopefully you had fun reading it. I didn't do too much spots and used more of wrestling Psychology then spotfest.**


	7. 2 new members, Tifa vs Princess Elise

Backstage Asheel Din IV (PCUW) , Ed, Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, Charlie Araya, Red, Kratos, & Goku are all standing together. Asheel begins to speak as he walks down the line of stars.

"Tonight we have seen a lot of things happen. We saw a rookie named Tommy takes it to my friend and Ed's stablemate Eddy Verra. And come close. Only to have Terry Blake Jr. take it away from him. We saw Crash defy all the odds and defeat Claude Speed. One of the biggest favorites in the tournament. We saw a women almost beat Majin Buu. We heard Aries Austin knock Timmy Turner down a peg. And right now we saw Gwen Tennyson use her sneaky technique that worked. Tonight is about history! And beside me stands a whole lot of history. This man is Ed. He is my tag team partner and is the longest reigning PCUW World champion ever. And he probably would still be champion if I wasn't blackmailed. Beside him is Homer Simpson. He's been around for over two decades and has been drinking beer and kicking ass ever since. Then we Homers Rival Peter Griffin. What do you see? A fat man? Well I see a fat guy. But I see a fat guy who sacrificed his body each and every night so those people who get their money's worth. Charlie Araya. You are a sick, twisted, dirty, fuck. And somehow you find that as compliment. Red. What can I say about you? Should I go over all your accomplishments? That you are a 5 time- no wait, a 6 time World champion. That you were the first ever Cruiserweight champion in UCA. Or maybe I should let them know who has represented UCA for years. You are the heart and soul of that company Red. And I don't need to talk about what you are. Kratos. Well, you're freaking Kratos. What the hell can I say other than that? Now that brings me to Goku. The guy who the Animated division back in the day. You are a hall of famer. And you may be the greatest superstar in WWE: Animated history. Only a few men have ever been able to reach your status of not a legend. But, simply one of the elite superstars in fiction wrestling history." Says Asheel

Asheel pauses for a second and counts

"In this room we have eight people. But we need a team of ten. Shikamaru isn't with us anymore for personal reasons that I don't know about. So that's why I went hunting and found a couple of friends. May I present the PCUW X-Division champion and Ed's partner in XCW. Double D aka the E + two D's." Asheel says as Edd steps in the picture and Ed hugs Edd nearly killing the kid.

"Double D!" Yells Ed as he hugs Edd. Goku and Red have to pull Edd out of Ed's grip.

"Calm down Ed. You see him daily. Now may I present the last member of our team? A legend in UWE and a huge star in UCA, And now TCW's newest wrestler. One of the sneakiest bastards to ever step foot in the ring and yes He isn't a myth. He is the man by the name of Sly Cooper." Says Asheel as you can hear the crowd pop loudly as he enters

"Whats sup boys? Ready to go and get that W?" Ask Sly

"Yeah." They all yell

"Well you guys have to wait till the main event. But when we get to the main event the Rookie Revolution will figure out why they're the rookies and we're the veterans." Says Sly

"Where's my wallet?" Charlie speaks up

"I don't know but, I have to go to the bathroom." Sly quickly says before walking out of the room.

"I told you he was a sneaky bastard." Asheel says shrugging getting him not pleasant looks from others

"Oh dear." Is all Edd could say as he face palms

We come back to the announce table with Vegeta, Jay and Iroh.

"They got the Cruiserweight champion!" Vegeta says

"You mean the X-Division champion?" Iroh corrects

"No one ever remembers the cruiserweights!" Vegeta complains

(Sweet Child O mine by Guns n roses plays)

"The following contest in an Open challenge match. First the person who set up this challenge. From WWL, She is WWL Intercontinental Champion Princess Elise." Says Perch Perkins who now has to announce for the whole cause Asheel doesn't want to pay money.

"Princess Elise is a women from the Womens only wrestling league named WWL." Iroh notes

"A womens only Wrestling promotion? That's certainly different." Jay Says

"Someone hasn't watched Shimmer videos." Vegeta says

"Here's a question. Who has watched a Shimmer video?" Asked Jay

"Good point partner." Vegeta says patting him on the back

"Thanks buddy." Jay replies to his new friend.

"What did I do to be stuck with you two? I was expecting you to hate each other instead of becoming best friends." Iroh says

(My last breath by Evanescence)

"And her opponent from UCA, Tifa Lockhart!" says Perch

"You don't what Iroh. Your just mad because Me & Jay are a better commentating team than you and anyone." Says Vegeta

"Amen." Jay says

"I'm very glad I get to leave after this." Says Iroh

"So are we. Anyways here comes Tifa who is preparing for her womens title match at Royal Reckoning. Which by the way I'm still getting paid to plug in." Says Jay

"And you plug in our sponsors way better than that moron Tarble." Vegeta says

The ring bell is rung, starting the match! Both divas circle around each other and then they both step into the center for an old fashion lock up. Quickly, Elise wins the fight for inside control and catches Tifa with a basic headlock maneuver. Tifa wails her arms around due to the immense strength from the IC champion. Tifa pushes Elise up against the ropes then whips her towards the opposite ropes. Elise starts to run back towards Tifa, then Tifa counters with a very well done arm drag. HUGE THUD! Elise's back smacks against the ground as Tifa has her arm in control as she manages to lock in a nasty shoulder lock. Grunts escape out of Elise's mouth as she struggles to escape. Elise manages to flip Tifa over in front of her. Tifa lands on her back as both women slowly begin to get up onto their feet. Once on their feet, Tifa rushes and manages to connect a front dropkick onto Elise. Elise tumbles backwards and quickly goes to get up. Tifa goes over to the fallen Elise and grabs her by the hair with the intent to bring her up onto her feet. Once on her feet, Elise manages to sneak in a hard knee shot into Tifa's gut. Tifa releases Elise then holds over gut, in pain. Elise then goes over, picks up Tifa and connects a perfectly executed scoop slam onto Tifa. Tifa arches her back out of pain due to the hard slam delivered by the IC Champion. Elise rolls Tifa onto her back and then covers her.

ONE

. . .

TW—Tifa kicks out right before the two count. Elise gets up onto her feet and this time grabs Tifa by the hair and forcefully gets her up onto her feet.

"Elise isn't wasting time here." Says Iroh

"Why would she? She knows Tifa is more experienced so she has to stay on top of her. " Says Jay

"Yet another great comment by Jay Din and a terrible one by Iroh the horrible side." Vegeta says teaming up with Jay again

Elise positions Tifa straight before attempting to connect a devastating clothesline on the challenger. Tifa ducks and dodges the clothesline; Elise turns around to meet Tifa, BAM! Elise is surprised by a roundhouse kick to the head courtesy of Tifa! Elise collapses onto the ground, holding her head after the devastating kick. Tifa quickly climbs on top of Elise and goes for the pin.

ONE

. . .

TWO—Elise kicks out on the two count.

"The power game of Elise has been stopped." Vegeta says

"For the moment." Iroh adds

Tifa gets off of Elise as Elise gets onto all fours in an attempt to get up. Tifa takes a couple of steps back before charging forth and kicking Elise in the ribs. Elise falls onto her back, holding onto her side. Tifa now taunts Elise causing her heat from the fans of New York who hate and cheers from fans who love her. Tifa begins to shout insults at a bunch of marks in the front row. As she taunts the fans, Elise gets up onto her knees then surprises Tifa with a roll up from behind!

ONE

. . .

TWO

. . .

Tifa kicks out! As she kicks out, both competitors begin to get up onto their feet. Once on their feet, Tifa kicks Elise in the gut and tucks her head under for a DDT, but Elise reverses it by grabbing her arm and applying an arm wrench onto Tifa. Elise releases the arm wrench and Tifa swings her arm at Elise for a clothesline, but Elise dodges it, gets behind her and connects a very well done German suplex! Tifa lies on the mat holding her upper-back/neck area as she rolls onto her side. Elise taunts Tifa to get back up onto her feet. Tifa begins to get up onto her feet, but she holds onto her back as she does so. Elise kicks Tifa in the gut almost immediately then positions Tifa in a powerbomb hold.

"This could be bad for the back Elise has been targeting!" Says Iroh

Elise lifts up Tifa for the powerbomb, but as Tifa gets raised, she manages to slip out of the grasp and hook in Elise head for a DDT counter! Elise's head bashes against the ring canvas as Tifa stands up. Elise stands up only to fall victim to a Premium heart. She drops to the canvas in an instant and Tifa covers her.

ONE

. . .

TWO

. . .

Elise gets her foot on the topes!

Out of frustration, Tifa grabs Elise by the hair and bashes Elise's head into the mat. The referee rips away Tifa from Elise as Tifa gets on her feet, stepping away from the IC champion. Elise slowly gets up onto her feet but stumbles once she does so. Tifa runs and surprises Elise with a perfectly done bicycle kick that hits her right in the face. Elise drops to the ground holding her face after the hard impacted kick. Tifa covers Elise for yet another pin attempt.

ONE

. . .

TWO

. . . Elise places her foot on the bottom rope again, thus stopping the count (Again).

"How did Tifa make that mistake twice?." Questions Vegeta.

Tifa gets up off of Elise and grabs her by the hair, and forcefully gets up onto her feet. She stands ELise straight then begins to say something to Elise to her face. As she finishes, she swings for a harsh right elbow into Elise's face but Elise dodges the elbow. Elise steps forward and drops, connecting a chop block to Tifa's leg. Tifa collapses onto the ground due to the break in support from her legs. Elise forces Tifa up onto her feet by grabbing her by the head. Elise tucks in Tifas head and then connects an implant DDT onto Tifa! Elise rolls Tifa onto her back and goes for the cover once again.

ONE

. . .

TWO

. . .

TIFA KICKS OUT!

"And I have to say this. This Shit just got real!" Announces Jay

Elise stands up on her feet and yells "Get up Tifa!" before smacking her in the back of the head. Tifa jumps up off the canvas and punches Elise straight in the nose. Elise backs up in surprise as she holds her nose. Tifa Irish whips Elise. And Elise rebounds off the ropes Tifa hits the Powersoul. Tifa stands up and signals for a second Premium Heart. Elise stands up holding her nose and Tifa spins toward her and Elise sidesteps. Elise quickly tries to hit the No Tears Shed! But, Tifa pushes her off. Elise around into her second Premium Heart of the match. Tifa pins Elise

ONE

. . .

TWO

. . .

THREE!

"Here is your winner at 16:00. UCA's very own Tifa Lockheart." Says Perch

"Princess did way better than I thought tonight." Says Jay

"I'll give her credit. She gave Tifa a fight. But, the 5 time womens champion proved to be too much for her." Says Vegeta

"When we come back. I'll be gone thankfully. And the Best of the Best tournament resumes with Slade vs Spongebob." Says Iroh

**A/N: Sly and Edd are now a part of Team Veteran. I was a dick to the Cruiserweights for some reason that I knew earlier but forgot. Jay and Vegetas bromance continues. Who will they bully next chapter. If its Tarble. Let's hope Vince ain't watching because if he is He'll tell Vegeta to BE A STAR. Anyways Fun little match wraps up this chapter. 3 updates in 1 day. I demand to be inducted into the Fiction Wrestling hall of Fame! Review while I figure out how to explain the death of Toonwriters second assassin. Do you think anyones going to believe he tripped on a lady bug and fell down a cliff with 25 foot thumbtacks below? Because that's what really happened. I swear.**


	8. BOTB: Slade vs Spongebob

"Welcome back to Best in The World. Me & Vegeta are going to commentate this match without anyone to hold us back." Says Jay

"And next year, the two of us will rip the FWA for commentating team of year away from that bastard Drake Parker and his fat sister!" Vegeta says gloriously. The lights go out in the arena and Paul Bearer walks over. Then Fire shoots up from the ring post and crowd pop louder than they have all night.

(Burned by Jim Johnston plays)

"The following contest is set for one fall and it is a Best of the Best opening round match. And according to Asheel Din sr. We MUST HAVE A WINNER! First, representing AWE, The AWE World Champion! SLADE!" Says Perch as the crowd in unison chant "Slade" over and over again as he enters the ring and stops the chant with his huge Pyro. Earning him a mega pop from the New York crowd.

"How can these people love Slade." Says Jay

"New York loves freaks." Says Vegeta

(Sell Your Soul by Hollywood undead plays)

"And his opponent, representing WWT, He is Spongebob Squarepants!" Says Perch as the crowd absolutely boo him.

"How can New York hate this guy. All he did was make a wise business decision and turn his back on Patrick." Says Jay

"I know. This guy carried WWT on his back since day 1. And now that it's all over. These bastards in New York boo him. Ungrateful bastards." Vegeta says

And all of a sudden, it was time to go at it as the bell rang. At first, Spongebob was looking around the ring. Trying to find the quickest way out of dodge. Slade was ready to go at it, and would circle the ring with Spongebob. At first, Slade seemed to be the only one eager to get the show on the road. But as it would turn out, Spongebob's confidence soon built up quickly. For what reasons? Nobody knew. But all of a sudden, Spongebob slipped out of the ring and walked away, pointing at his head. Slade stepped out of the ring to address him, and Spongebob would ask the referee to back him up. The ref tried to but was pushed into the steps. And before you knew it, Slade was chasing after The Sponge around the ring. Spongebob managed to get around the whole ring, and pushed the time keeper, and stole the AWE World Championship, which he bashed over the head of Slade, causing him to stumble a bit. Spongebob looked around, as the fans began to boo him. Spongebob yelled out to Slade. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" And with that said, he hit him over the head with the title again. Slade fell into the barricade, and Spongebob would eyeball the champion. After stepping back, he slipped into the ring for what appeared to be a mock victory at the biggest cross over event. Spongebob would raise the championship in the air, yelling he was awesome to the crowd who began to surround the arena with nothing more than boo's. Spongebob would laugh a bit, and turned around to see Slade still slumped on over. Spongebob looked at the crowd, and pointed back at Slade without staring at him. "WHO'S YOUR DEADMAN NOW? HUH? I BESTED HIM, BECAUSE I'M S-" And at that moment, Slade had backed up into something. It wasn't the ropes, the turnbuckle .. or even the referee who was starting to reenter the ring. Somehow, someway? Slade had risen and made his way into the ring. Spongebob paused for a minute and the fans went wild. He soon turned around slowly, and would watch as Slade glared into his eyes. A hand would soon reach out across the neck of Spongebob, and before he knew it? He was lifted up into the air, for a good ol' fashioned chokeslam.

"That loud mouth got Spongebob into trouble." Says Jay

"Can't say he didn't deserve it." Vegeta says

Spongebob hit the floor, and immediately rolled out of dodge. Slade came charging after him, but Spongebob would instantly begin attacking him while he was middle rope, In the middle of exiting. Slade soon shoved a boot into Spongebobs chest, causing him to fly back. But when Slade jumped down off the apron? Spongebob rolled out of the way and under the ring, he revealed a steel chair and would instantly go to attack Slade over the back with it. Slade soon began to feed into the barricade, where Spongebob would bash him across the chest. And at that moment, Spongebob became cocky again. Walking around the outside, cheering. When he turned around, he lifted the chair up and would charge at Slade. But soon found himself being dodged, when swung. He turned around to notice Slade was coming back and tried to swing. But Slade lifted that leg up, causing the chair to bash into Spongebobs head and the chair was dropped! Soon enough, Slade followed up with a clothesline! Immediately sending Spongebob over the barricade, him going in tow! The crowd was going wild for this already, and it was only just the beginning. The referee walked on over to see what was going on. And security began to back up the audience. Both Slade and Spongebob laid down on the ground for a minute, as the referee tried to get them back to their feet. Naturally, Slade was the first one rising on up, and would grab a hold of Spongebob. He tossed Spongebob on over the barricade, and then followed up. He would then grab Spongebob, and threw him into the ring. Slate climbed the apron, and would attempt to enter the ring. But he was kicked in the chest, by Spongebob who began to taunt. Spongebob would then make his way on over toward the turnbuckle, and climbed to the second one. He raised his hands, and would then leap up and over for a drop kick to the head of Slade, causing him to tumble into the ring! Spongebob would then cover him for the pin attempt.

1 ..

2 ..

KICK OUT!

"A great dropkick off the top." Jay says

"Spongebob is doing better than expected in this match. He's using the no dq rules to his advantage." Notes Vegeta

Slade had managed to kick out! The Sponges face was extremely one of disappointment, and he'd soon exit the ring and headed under it. He found more chairs, tossed them in. He grabbed the steel steps, and would soon toss them into the ring. Spongebob needed a break after that one, and walked on around to the time keeper and stole the ring bell. He would quickly enter the ring, and Slade was up at that point. It was a contest now, anything could be used. But Slade just went after Spongebob without grabbing a weapon. He placed both hands around his neck, and pushed him into the turnbuckle. He soon began to throw fists into the abdomen of Spongebob, and would take him by the head, and tossed him on over into the pile of weapons. After doing so, Slade would grab a steel chair. He lifted it in the air and would smack it over the chest of Spongebobs repeatedly. Slade threw the chair to the side, and would then look on off to the audience. The fans were going wild for The AWE Champion, cheering and wanting him to continue. Slade would look down at Spongebob and reached a hand across his throat, and would then pull him up, .. only to be poked in the eye by Spongebob! After poking him in the eye, Spongebob would roll up and grabbed a hold of the ring bell. He took it and would ram it into the abdomen of Slade, causing him to double over. And soon enough, Spongebob would bash it over the skull of Slade, sending him stumbling away and into the turnbuckle. Spongebob dropped the ring bell, and would then make way. He soon found himself charging right after Slade, and would jump up and crash landed for a corner clothesline! Spongebob watched as Slade stumbled out and bumped in the middle of the ring. He looked around and would begin to yell and shout, assuring them that he was walking out the winner. Soon, Spongebob would find himself climbing up the turnbuckle slowly. He managed to perch on top, and Slade was slowly coming to. And before you knew it? Spongebob jumped and –

"OH NO! He Got caught!" Jay says

Slade caught him, and would instantly lift him on up into the air, stumbled back and would nail an elevated powerbomb onto the steel steps! Spongebob flopped around like a magikarp trying to use splash on an opponent. And this time, it was Slade who would be going down for the pin attempt. The referee slipped on down, and would soon begin to count.

1

..

2

..

SPONGEBOB MIRACULOUSLY KICKED OUT! HE WAS STILL IN THE GAME!

"Spongebob just kicked out! What a show of spirit from The WWT Representive!"

"Slade can't believe the kick-out, but he has to get his head back in the game!" Vegeta says

He sits up from the cover and puts a hand on his helmet in disbelief, before he begins to climb up to his feet. He looks around the ring, trying to find something to use to put Spongebob down, but there's nothing that seems to catch his attention. He steps out of the ring, flips open the apron, and pulls something out from beneath the ring... IT'S A TABLE! Slade is about to introduce a table in to this match, as he slides it under the bottom rope. Spongebob is struggling to his feet on the far side, clutching his back in pain, as Slade stands the table up in the center of the ring. With the table in place, Slade steps gingerly over to the fallen Spongebob... WHO RAKES THE EYES! Bearer is horrified at the acts of Spongebob, who stumbles away in to the corner to escape the wrath of the monster. The AWE Champion is blinking furiously after that eye rake. He steps towards the corner, but Spongebob Drop Toe Hold's him! Slade's head slaps the top turnbuckle, and Spongebob dives on him! He grabs him by the head, and begins to force Slade upwards on the ropes... Slade is forced is up on to the second rope, where Spongebob steps up to join him... HE'S GOING FOR A SUPERPLEX!

"This ring is going to explode if this lands!" Jay comments

BUT SLADE REVERSES! HE HAS HIM BY THE THROAT! A CHOKESLAM! A CHOKESLAM! A CHOKESLAM THROUGH THE TABLE!

" Holy crap! There is no way Spongebob could survive that." Vegeta says

Both men are down and out after the explosion of wood, with Spongebob obviously feeling the worst of it! Both men are completely out of it, with the fans going wild at the impact! But, Slade can't muster the strength to throw a hand over Spongebob's body to cover him! Spongebob is trying desperately to claw his way out of the pile of mangled wood, as the Slade, knowing the chance to cover has passed, now has to try and claw his way to his feet, too! Both men pull themselves up on the ropes. This match has been grueling, but one of these men has to win! Slade strides forward... BUT Spongebob sees him coming

SPONGEPLEX CONNECTS WITH FULL IMPACT!

COVER!

ONE!

...

TWO!

...

KICKOUT!

"MY GOD, A KICKOUT! SLADE KICKED OUT." Jay says losing it on commentary

"These two men are killing each other just to get past the first round. Squilliam has to be unhappy that Asheel made this No DQ." Vegeta says

Slade throws his shoulder up, and now it's Spongebob's turn to look astounded! Now he has to try and find a way to keep Slade down! He slides from the ring, flicking open the apron... but, back in the ring... what is this? Paul Bearer has thrown a steel chair in to the ring! Oh my! Spongebob has a trash can, but Slade may have a chair! Spongebob slides in after his trash can... he steps round the ring, over to Slade downed body... raising the trash can...

"HE'S GONNA DRIVE THIS RIGHT O—" Vegeta attempts to say before being cut off

"WAIT, BEARER IS ON THE APRON!" Jay points out

Paul Bearer has his hands on the trash can, and Spongebob has to turn round to find out what's happening! Bearer isn't letting go, so what does Spongebob do here?! BUT WAIT! FROM BEHIND, SLADE RUNS UP!

SPONGEBOB MOVES! SLADE BUMPS BEARER AND THE TRASH CAN OFF THE APRON! The impact isn't hard, but it's enough to knock off down to the ground! Slade has no time to wonder, he has to turn around, but on his look back?

BAM! STEEL CHAIR OFF THE SKULL!

"Damn this Spongebob is one smart wrestler." Says Jay

"That or a lucky one." Says Vegeta

Slade falls backwards onto the mat. Spongebob raises the chair over Slade's body. Then, Slade sits up causing Spongebobs eyes to grow wide. Spongebob backs up as rage fills the eyes of Slade. He is on his feet now. Spongebob tries to hit him with the chair. Only to have Slade punch it into his face. Spongebob falls into the ropes and rebounds into a Chokeslam. Slade slashes his throat with his thumb signaling for it. Slade drags Spongebob up and turns him upside down. Tombstone piledriver by Slade! Slade pins Spongebob.

1

…

2

….

3!

"Here is your winner at 30:20 and advancing to the quarter finals. He is AWE's World champion. SLADE!" Said Perch

"Spongebob tried hard and put up the biggest effort I've seen against Slade but it wasn't enough to stop him." Says Jay

"Give a little credit to Paul bearer for a little distraction." Vegeta mentions

"I don't think Slade knew." Jay comments

"Up next, CAWF's Deigo vs XFWA's Gene Starwind. Who advances? Find out in our next match." Vegeta says


	9. BOTB: Diego vs Gene Din's face off

We go backstage where Christian Din is walking backstage with the Destiny Briefcase in his left hand and the hand of TCW Vixxens champion Shayne Daniels' hand holding his right hand. Christian stops. The camera pans out to reveal Asheel Din of PCUW (IV) standing in his way. The two don't look happy to see each other. Christian looks at his cousin. No word are spoken. You can sense the hate in the air. The family feud between these two were strong.

"So, how's life with her Christian?" Asheel says finally breaking the silence and referring to Shayne

"Why does it matter to you? You don't like me or her. All you are is a jealous brat, Ash." Says Christian

"Jealous? Why the hell would I be jealous of both of you?" Asheel asked baffled by Christian thinking he's jealous of him.

"Well, it's simple really. You & Me come from the same family. And while I have been surpassing that legacy everyday what have you done? That's right nothing. You are nothing in PCUW. You made the right choice when you sold your soul to Zack Watkins to wrestle in one little arena for the rest of your career. You did that not because you believed in PCUW. You did it because wanted an excuse not to be in TCW. The company your family runs. Because you know that your great cousin Christian Din would surpass you there and continue the family legacy. Granted, I do not like being acknowledged as a Din. But, you on the other hand love it. Yet you can't live to that last name. You are a disgrace to that last name. You will never live up to your expectations. You are nothing but a last name. You will never be a World Champion in PCUW. You will only be that nice guy backstage who waits day in and day out for his chance. Yet when he gets that chance he lets someone else get the win because he's a choke artist. Why? It's because he know's he wasn't meant to be a World Champion. He wasn't born to be a winner. He wasn't even born to be an underdog. He was born to be a stepping stone. Asheel, you have been a stepping stone since day 1 and since match 1 of that company. You let your so called "Friends" use you get TV time. You let the Ed's beat so they can get the push. You are a disgrace. But, then there is me. Since day 1 and since match 1 I have been the fastest rising superstar in TCW and guess what I hold Destiny in my hands. So unlike you, I am going to be a World champion." Christian says, finishing his long winded speech on how much Asheel sucks.

"Really? You think Destiny is in your hands? Destiny can be bad or good. For all you know. You can try and cash in but, Destiny will make you lose. That's something you probably aren't right on. But you are right about something. I have gotten that opportunity for that world title and I've lost many times. But, I won't give up. It doesn't matter if it's this year or in 20 years. I will be PCUW World Champion and on that day I will prove you wrong when that day comes.." Asheel says before being cut off by a chuckle from Christian

"Really? You can't even beat that moron Ed. Terry Blake beat Ed so how the hell can't you? You can climb that ladder all you want but, in the end someone is going to knock you down. Just face it Asheel. Your arms are too short to reach the Brass ring. You can have everyone say that one day you will be a World Champion but, you know despite all the hype these morons give you. Despite all the friends you have. And despite all the respect they give you. You will never ever live up to the expectations. Tonight you stand on one side of the ring against me and the Rookie Revolution. On your side you will be the only one who stands out. That's because every one of them are true World Champion and some will get there due very soon. And you will never get your title. You're a small kid dreaming big dreams Asheel. And guess what. Dreams aren't reality. But, let me tell you what reality is. Reality is Christian Din cashing in this Briefcase and becoming the TCW World Champion, Reality is you being the Ed's sidekick, reality is you will never be a champion, and reality is The Rookie Revolution will decimate the entire Veteran team." Christian finishes. Asheel looks at him silently. They stare down for a brief second before Christian walks past making his shoulder rams into Asheels. Shayne follows in tow

Back in the arena

"Oh lord. A family feud in tonight's main event." Says Tarble

"Tarble, you should start your own team and enter as the Losing Revolution. Just because I want to you to leave. Jay is a better commentator than you." Vegeta says

(Can You Feel the heat by Eddie Gurrero plays)

"The following is a Best of the best tournament match. First representing CAWF Diego Marquez!" Says Perch as the crowd gave him a decent reaction

"And here comes the sneaky Mexican." Says Vegeta

"Do you have to call him the Sneaky Mexican?" Says Tarble

"Shut up Tarble." Vegeta says

(American badass by Kid Rock plays)

"And his opponent Representing XFWA, he is Gene Stawind." Says Perch as the crowd gave him a reaction that was less than Diego's

Ding! Ding! Ding! The two men would begin to circle each other in the ring as this match in the tourney is underway! The two men would continue to circle until Diego would plunge in with a swift kick to the side of Gene's knee! Gene would collapse to the mat as Diego would follow his kick up with another kick to the back of Gene who would collapse face first onto the canvas! Diego dropped down and wrapped his arm around Genes neck. Locking in a front face lock. The more powerful Gene Starwind would stand up on both his feet but, Diego jumped up and wrapped his legs around Gene's waist locking in a Guillotine choke hold now. Gene rolls over and gets his arm on the ropes. The ref counts to 4 before Diego lets go. Diego picks Gene up and tries to Irish whip into the ropes. But, Gene reverses. Diego comes back only to receive a overhead Belly to Belly suplex from Gene Starwind. Gene stands upwards and picks Diego up by the hair. Gene throws Diego into the corner and nearly crushes him with a clothesline. Gene stepped back as Diego was against the turnbuckles. Gene backs up again and charges at Diego. Only, to run face first into Diego's foot. Gene reels backwards as Diego elevates himself onto the second turnbuckle. Diego jumps off it and hits the tornado DDT. Diego pins Gene

1

….

Kick out

"Only a one count." Tarble Says

"Of course moron. The smaller Diego isn't going to put Gene away with that pathetic move." Vegeta says

"I thought it was a good move." Tarble says

"It doesn't matter what you think." Vegeta yells at Tarble

Diego is up as Gene is on one knee. Diego bounces off the ropes and tries dropkick Gene. But, Gene dodges and hits an elbow drop on Diego who now lies on the canvas. Gene drags Diego up by one arm and hits a Short-Arm clothesline. Gene continues to grip the arm and pulls him up again. He hits a second Short Arm Clothesline. Gene drags him up again by one arm and goes for a third short arm clothesline. Only for Diego to duck and break out of his grip. Gene turns around to see Diego springboard off the ropes and hit a springboard heel kick. Gene falls to the canvas. Diego kips up and does a little dance as if he was Eddie Gurrero. Diego then exited the ring to the apron and tried to hit a Hilo. But, Gene Starwind rolled out of the way. Diego hits his back against the canvas as Gene lifts him up with his arms around his waist and plants him with a German Suplex. He rolls through it and hits a second German suplex. He rolls through again and hits a third German Suplex. This time he bridges it.

1

….

2

…..

Kick Out!

"Gene needs to keep using his power advantage and keep Diego grounded." Tarble suggests

"As my homies the Freeman Boiz would say. Gene's going beast mode Dawg." Vegeta says

"You sound ridiculously white brother." Tarble says

"Shut up Tarble." Vegeta says back at his weak brother.

Gene looks to end it quicker than the rest as he backs up waiting as Diego starts to stand up. He stalks him and once Diego is fully up he goes for the Outlaw slam (Angle Slam) but, Diego twisted his body and countered it into a Cross armbar!

"What a counter!" Tarble says

Gene was inches from the ropes as he slid easily while dragging Diego with him. He got to the ropes. Diego continued to apply pressure on the arm keeping the hold locked in until the ref reached the count of 4. Diego stood as the ref forced him to back up. Gene was up as well. Gene looked angry and charged at Diego and nailed him with a brutal forearm smash. Gene started to stomp on the prone of Diego who was feeling his wrath. Gene lifted Diego up by the head. A small "Di-eg-o" chant started as Gene Irish whips him. Diego comes back only to receive a lou thez press and a series of punches from Gene. Following the series of punches Gene Starwind mouths off to seemly nothing but the air. Gene Starwind stalks Diego again. Who was getting to his feet. Diego turns around and Gene connects with a Sub-Ether Stunner connects! Gene hooks the leg!

1

…

2

…..

….

Kick out!

"Diego is showing a lot of heart here." Says Tarble

"And he's about to be shown an ass whipping courtesy of Gene Starwind." Says Vegeta

Gene drags Diego up and goes to kick him in the gut. But Diego sidesteps and hits a kick to the side of Gene's head. Gene reels back into the corner. Diego runs into the corner and does a double knee press. He follows with a monkey flip. Diego kips up. He's feeling it! Diego climbs up to the top turnbuckle. The crowd is on their feet. Diego jumps for the frog splash. Only for Gene to roll out of the way. Diego flies up off the canvas after the impact and in that second Gene kicks hit in the gut again. A second Sub-Ether stunner! Gene hooks the leg again

1

…..

2

…

Kick out at the last second!

"How did Diego survive that?" Questions Tarble

"He won't survive much longer. I guarantee it!" Vegeta predicts.

Gene is angry now. He lifts Diego up signaling for his finisher, the Caster Blaster (Slingshot powerbomb). He lifts him up and throws him toward the turnbuckle. But, Diego caught himself on the ropes. Diego jumps back and hits a moonsault taking Gene down. Diego pins Gene .

1

…..

2

…..

Kick out

"So close yet so far." Says Vegeta

"This is your chance Diego!" Cheers Tarble

Diego stays on Gene stomping on him a couple times. Diego runs toward the ropes and goes for a springboard moonsault. Only for Gene to get his knees up. Gene stands up with a hand full of Diego's hair. He positions him for a caster blaster. But, Diego counters with a frankensteiner. The crowd cheers as Diego rolls to the apron. Diego goes to the turnbuckle and climbs up to the top. But, Gene is up and he quickly goes over to Diego. Gene climbs up top. Only for Diego to poke him in the eye. Diego pushes Gene down onto the canvas! Diego then hits a frog splash! Diego pins him!

1

"He cheated!" Says Vegeta

…..

2

"Ref didn't see it" Tarble counters

….

3!

"Here is your winner at 15:20 and advancing in the Best of the Best Tournament. CAWF's Diego Marquez!" Says Perch

"Diego cheated! What an injustice!" Vegeta rants

"Diego will face Slade in the next round. Can he pull off a sneaky victory?" Questions Tarble

"Up next is AWF's Renton Thruston who will lose to Animated's TD Kenelly." Says Vegeta

"Don't be too sure. Anyways this dream match is next!" Says Tarble

**A/N: I couldn't write this without a Christian/Asheel promo. Anyways, decent match. Next one will be really good though. **


	10. BOTB: TD vs Renton

(Ain't no Stopping Me by Axel Plays)

"The following contest is a round 1 Best of the Best Tournament match. First, representing WWE Animated. He is, TD Kenelly." Says Perch as the crowd give him a decent pop. However you can hear AWF fans and anyone knowing he's dating Gwen boo him.

"Here comes the guy who will win the Gold in the fort briefcase and the tournament." Says Vegeta

"Don't be too sure. It's a long tournament with tough competitors such as Slade, Eddy and even Danny Phantom." Says Tarble.

(Get Ready to Fly by Grits plays.)

"And his opponent, AWF's Renton Thurston!" says Perch as he gets a reverse reaction with AWF cheering and Gwen haters cheering while, everyone else booing.

"This is going to be a classic." Tarble says

"That TD will win!" Vegeta claims

The bell rings and with an excited roar of encouragement from the capacity crowd, Renton and TD locked up. TD seemed to have the strength advantage and soon he had his opponent on his back and was trying to choke him in a headlock. Renton writhed around until he reached the ropes so the animated star broke and instead opted to throw clumsier stomps to the head. There was no counter for those though! Renton was forced to roll under the bottom rope and to the outside where he shook out the cobwebs. By the time he was recovered he found to his surprise that TD had followed him out of the ring and was looking to press his advantage. Instinctively Renton threw a forearm at him and while TD was reeling he made a grab, aiming him at the steel steps and releasing! To his frustration though, far from crashing into the steps TD managed to vault onto the top of them and then threw himself back through the air, catching Renton with a crossbody that sent him crashing to the hard floor on the back of his head. TD scrambled gingerly back into the ring and encouraged the referee to start the count.

ONE!

TWO!

THREE!

FOUR!

Renton just about made it to his feet, vaguely aware of where he was.

FIVE!

SIX!

He was going to get into the ring, it didn't take a ring veteran to work that out, and so rather than give him the chance TD grabbed the top rope with both hands and threw himself over, landing for the second time on top of the battered Renton with a slingshot crossbody. The crowd applauded the athleticism but this time the payoff was questionable. TD seemed just as hurt as the victim. The referee couldn't decide whether or not to make a count but in the end he left it alone.

"If this ends in a double count out this early into a tournament match and he would have had a riot on his hands. " Tarble claims

The competitors still had plenty more to give, they just needed time to get into the ring. Ironically Renton was the first to do so. He hauled himself up and in using the bottom rope and then clutched his lower back, wincing with the pain. By the time he was on his feet TD was on the apron but he was soon sent tumbling back down to the outside with a dropkick!

"This wasn't going to be a long match. There had been little interaction thus far but what there had been had invariably led to a huge impact!" Vegeta states

This time the referee did attempt to count TD out but he only got as far as "five" before the Animated star was in the ring, and at last he met his challenger head on. They traded heavy punches one after the other, each sending the other man reeling, and the crowd were beginning to wonder who would crack first when Renton made a clumsy attempt to stomp on TD's foot. It was evaded and then Renton had over-reached and he was hit with a snap suplex followed up by a Boston crab. TD had noticed this lower back issue and intended to exploit it! Thankfully for Renton he had one hand under the ropes from the get-go and so TD only had the luxury of five seconds in which to crank up the pressure. He yielded at the referee's urging and reverted instead to those huge stomps, each delivered with a loud snarl. Renton was trying to block the foot with weak hands but it was never going to be enough. In truth he had not yet got into this match and he was going to have to hurry up about it or else the bout – and with it the gold in the fort Briefcase – would pass him by. TD hauled him to his feet and muttered something, aiming a hard slap across Rentons face… but he ducked it! Throwing himself against the ropes in sheer desperation back Renton came with a huge spear that had the crowd cheering! It seemed they had found their underdog and therefore the recipient of their support. Renton was lying beside the hurt TD, gasping for air as though the match were ten minutes further on than it actually was. Eventually he pulled himself up on the ropes and began to stalk the wounded wrestler. The spear had caught TD square in the ribs and it was some time before he could get gingerly to his feet. Renton would wait though. He had all the time in the world for this. He watched… stalked… patiently… and then…! Renton hit the Armita Drive (Styles Clash)! The fans were stunned into silence as he hooked the Animated reps. leg.

ONE!

TWO!

THRE-NO!

TD powered a shoulder out with alarming strength; Renton gasping such was his surprise. He thought he had just become a quarter finalists and so did half of the crowd!

"He kicked out if Renton's finisher." Tarble says

"That's not good for confidence. It's good Animated though." Vegeta says

He smacked the mat in frustration but now was not the time to lose his cool. Now was the time to keep a level head. He picked TD up and put him back on the mat with a hard scoop slam and then went to the top rope. His ascent was slow, his own head was still cloudy from the various early impacts. By the time he got there TD was stirring but still Renton decided to try his luck. He threw himself skyward, hoping for a moonsault, but TD rolled away. Noticing just in time Renton landed impressively on his feet and as TD rose he was brought back to earth hard with a thunderous clothesline from Renton. He grinned smugly.

"A crisis had been averted!" Says Tarble

"And another has risen. TD is losing!" Vegeta says

Trying to be more careful he dragged TD up again and this time threw him against the ropes. As TD Kenelly came springing back he was grabbed at the waist and brought down hard with a sidewalk slam. He pinned him.

One

….

Kickout!

"Just a one count." Tarble calls

"He's not losing his cool this time" Vegeta notices

He dragged TD up by the hair once again and thrust him a second time at the ropes, signaling as he waited for him to come back with both hands raised up in the air. But taking his eye off a speeding TD was foolish. TD came back with a clothesline. TD stood up as Renton was starting to get up. Famekisser connects! He pins him

"Where had that energy come from?" Vegeta Questions

" He hit the Famekisser from absolutely nowhere!" Tarble says

ONE!

TWO!

THRE-KICK OUT!

Now it was Renton's turn to kick out, albeit slightly more weakly than TD had done, and it was TD's turn to show his frustration. That Famekisser had put away so many opponents yet Renton refused to join the list, at least on this occasion. TD decided to apply the Boston crab again, this time dead center of the ring, and was stretching for every minute amount of pressure he could apply to the lower back. Renton was crying out in pain but still he refused to tap. He grabbed for the ropes but that was always an ambitious solution given his positioning. Next he clawed at the arms of TD but once that failed, and with his air flow restricted by the elbows over his mouth as TD pulled the legs backwards a lot, he did the only thing that he could do to keep himself in this match – he opened his mouth and bit at the elbows of TD. Wincing in pain TD broke the hold immediately. A look of fury washed over him and he virtually threw Renton to his feet, forcing him into a turnbuckle and then unloading with a huge amount of punches to the head. Renton was by now too weak to defend against them and after a while the referee had to pull the Animated superstar off or disqualify him. While a DQ threat on any other night would have made TD back off, that biting had really got under his skin. He had been on top for most of this match and now he wanted to beat Renton, to prove he was the better man. With that in mind he backed off and waited until the referee had checked on Rentom. Once he was told he could advance again TD took a moment to complain to the official about the long wait before he moved in and that proved fatal. Renton jumped up and mule kicked the face of TD. TD reeled backwards as Renton elevated himself onto the second turnbuckle. Renton jumped off and connected with a flipping neckbreaker on TD. Renton rolled to the apron on the outside. He climbed back up to the top turnbuckle and hit a spiral tap. The crowd cheered loud at the athleticism .

"What a move!" Says Tarble

"This isn't going to end well for us." Vegeta says as Renton has his back on TD's chest and pins him

One!

…..

…..

TWO

…..

…..

TD reverses into a Crucifix backslide.

One

…

….

TWO

…..

…..

Renton rolls to the side and stands up on his feet TD still on his back showing a surprising amount of power. Renton the drops back down connected with a brutal Samoan drop. Renton pulls TD to his feet and signaled for a second Armita Drive after putting him between his legs. But, TD did a back body drop to counter it. TD quickly tried to lock in a cloverleaf and turned him over fully locking it in. Renton screams out in pain as his back and legs are suffering more damage. Some of the crowd starts to change sides and starts to cheer TD again. Renton lifts his hand as you can see TD is really putting pressure on Renton. Renton backhands TD on the side of the head. It caused a huge echo. TD let go of one leg and Renton used that leg to kick TD in the nose. TD lets go and falls backwards and starts to bleed from his nose. Renton sees the opportunity in front of him and picks TD up for another Armita Driver. But, as he lifted him up for it in a tree of woe type of position. TD was able to pull his upper body up and jump off the shoulders of Renton into the air. And he connected with the famekisser! The crowd him a nice pop for the innovative counter. TD pins Renton.

One

…

…

Two

…..

…

Three!

"Here is your winner at 28:01 and advancing to the second round of the Best of the Best tournament. He is Animated's TD Kenelly!" Says Perch

"TD WINS! TD WINS! TD WINS!" Vegeta cheers marking out

"He will face the winner of the last match in round on. Dan Kuso of CCW vs Darth Vader of LBF." Says Tarble

"We're still on the first round! This is going to be one long ass pay-per-view." Says Vegeta

"You obviously haven't seen how much this event cost to watch" Says Tarble.

**A/N: Another good TD Match. And this time he wins! (Shocking isn't it. He loses every time I write a match of his.). Anyways next chapter is the last match of round 1. Then we'll take a break in the chapter afterwards. Then Quarter finals. Another break for the Tourney. Semi Finals and then the 4 main events (which includes the finals).**


	11. BOTB: Kuso vs Vader Announcements

"Welcome back to Best In The World. I am Sarge of UCA and beside me is Josh Peck of UWE." Says Sarge as he introduces Josh

"Sarge, it is great to see you tonight. And Drake will surely be happy to see you once Vegeta gets taken to his locker room here in Madison Square Garden." Says Josh

"Drake's still scared of Vegeta so he's hiding somewhere until Vegeta is locked into his locker room." Sarge asks, trying to clarify everything

"Yes." Josh sighs

"They are eventually are going to cross paths tonight." Reminds Sarge

"I know. But do you know who else will cross paths tonight? Aries Austin and Timmy Turner; and they'll be wrestling for the WWT X-Division champion and I just got word that it we MUST HAVE A WINNER. No Dq's , No count outs. Only Wrestling!" Says Josh while seguing into it

"The FBN can interfere with those rules. That cocky brat might get an ass whooping tonight." Sarge says

(The Imperial march plays)

"The following is the last round 1 match in the Best of the Best tournament. First representing LBF. He is Darth Vader." Says Perch Perkin as some Star Wars geeks/fans cheer him.

"Look at this man." Sarge say in Awe.

"Darth Vader is certainly a powerful force. Emphasis on Force!" Josh says throwing in a little Star Wars reference.

"You're such a geek Josh. But, your right. Darth Vader is a nearly unstoppable force in LBF. He might be the person who wins the Best of the Best tournament even though everyone doesn't see him winning this." Sarge says

(Becoming the Bull by Atreyu)

"And his opponent. Representing CCW, he is the CCW Universal champion, Dan Kuso." Perch says as the crowd gives Dan a near deafening ovation

"Standing in Darth Vaders way is Dan Kuso. He is probably one of the most popular CCW superstars on the roster." Says Josh

"You are not wrong Josh. Listen to this ovation. I think Dan might make it to the finals. Well, that is until Crash Bandicoot beats him later tonight." Says Sarge in support of the UCA Superstar

"That's funny. You think Crash is going to make it to the finals when we all know that Majin Buu is going to beat him tonight." Josh says which irks Sarge

The bell has rung and this match has begun! Dan Kuso and Vader looked at each other from across the ring, as Dan Kuso, the younger, faster and more athletic of the two, got things started by coming after Vader and floating over and nailing a hard neckbreaker. Dan got to his feet quick and started to stomp on Darth Vader's body trying to keep the powerhouse down. Dan backs up as Vader is on all fours and Dan kicks him in the stomach. Vader falls onto his back holding his stomach close as Dan stayed on top of him with a headlock. However, it turned out that his strategy wasn't really a smart one. Vader easily got to his feet and hit a belly to back suplex on him. Vader then bounces off the ropes and lands a leg drop across the throat of the CCW Representive. Darth Vader stands up on his feet and drags Dan Kuso up by his hair. Darth Vader then Irish whips Dan into the turnbuckles. And Dan hits them so hard he bounces back into the hands of Vader. Darth lifts Kuso up for a chokeslam but, Dan jumps out of his grip and behind Vader. Dan quickly tries to School boy Vader.

1

….

Kick out!

"Vader was trying to go for the quick finish but, it didn't work out." Sarge says

"And Dan tried to go for the quick victory too. And he didn't get it." Says Josh

Dan backs up into the ropes he saw Vader quickly getting up. Once Vader was up Dan could sense the intensity of his stare. Dan tried to charge at Darth Vader only to be cut off with an uppercut. Dan fell to the canvas holding his jaw in pain. Vader laid one viscous stomp on Dan's Chest. The fans booed Vader as he was beginning to dominate a favorite in this tournament. Darth vader lifts Dan up onto his feet only to take him back down with a head-butt. Darth Vader then using one boot started to choke Dan. The ref told him to stop and Vader did. Darth Vader stood there and watched Dan as he crawled to the ropes and used them to get up. Vader called for a lock up and Dan foolishly accepted. It was foolish because, in mere seconds Vader threw Dan Kuso into the corner and started to rain down lefts and rights. Slowly Dan slumped down to the bottom turnbuckle as the punches continued. Vader then grabbed Dan by the hair and pushed his face into the canvas. Dan tried to get up trying as he was on all fours in front of Vaders feet. Dan jumped up in the air and caught Darth Vader off guard with a fist to the chin. Vader is phased by this so Dan takes advantage by hitting an Enziguri. Dan then tries to bounce off the ropes only for Vader to counter with a back body drop.

"Dan can't seem to get going in this match." Says Sarge

"Vader is just too dominant!" Declares Josh

Vader silently stalks Dan who is rising to him feet. Vader bounces off the ropes and goes for a clothesline. But, Dan duck. Vader rebound off the opposite ropes and falls victim to a dropkick from Dan Kuso. Vader remains go is feet but reels backwards into the ropes. Dan runs at Vader and connects with a running Knee to the face. Vader walks forward and stays up but, is clearly affected by this. Dan then comes up from behind him and connects with a blockbuster! Dan stands up and taunts the crowd who is behind him 100 percent. Dan climbs up to the top turnbuckle and he jumps off going for a Pyrus Splash. It connects! Dan hooks the leg.

1

…

Kick out!

"Holy crap! I can't believe he kicked out at one!" Sarge says

"I told you Vader was a Powerful force." Josh says

Dan is sho0cked Vader kicked out at one. Vader is on one knee as Dan tries to punch him to keep him down. But, Vader pushes Dan and Dan falls backwards onto the canvas. Vader is up at the same time as Dan. Dan charges back and Darth Vader tries to back body drop him. But, Dan stops before he reaches Vader and kicks Vader in the face. Vader shoots upward and meets a spinning heel kick from Dan Kuso. Dan Kuso then hooks him up and hits the Side Burn. Dan then locks in the Anaconda Vice.

"Anaconda Vice is locked in. Is he really trying to make Vader tap?" Sarge says

"Dan has guts. He's stupid but, he has guts." Josh says

Vader didn't scream nor did he look like he was about to tap. Vader simply separated Both of Dan's hand and stood up with a grip on both of them. Dan was one knee before; Vader picked him up by the arms into the air. But, Dan wrapped his legs around the neck of Vader hit a headscissors. Dan quickly followed that up by going to the nearby apron. Vader had gotten up and Dan hit a springboard dropkick. Vader reeled backwards and into the ropes. Dan charged at him and floated over him on the apron. Dan Kuso hangmans the back of Vader's head. Dan gets back on the apron as Vader is holding his neck and head area. Dan climbs up to the top turnbuckle and Vader turns around straight into a missile dropkick to take Vader down. Dan pins Vader.

1

….

Vader pushes Dan off of him. The crowd is in awe at that.

"Holy crap! What is it going to take for Dan to take down Vader?" Sarge says in surprise of Vader's power

"I don't know but we may lose another favorite in this tournament in round one." Josh says

Dan didn't let this faze him as he bounced off the ropes only to be caught by one of Darth Vader's hand. But, Dan kicks him in the gut to make him let go. Dan Kuso hits a Sit out neckbreaker. Dan picks Vader up and tries to his the Pyrus-Plant. But gets out of the Double underhook but hangs on to one of Dan's Arm. Vader drags Dan down with him and locks in his signature triangle choke hold. Will Dan tap? The crowd stands up in support of Dan Kuso as their heroes legs are flailing around. Dan then falls to one knee as the crowd chant "Let's go Kuso". But, it's no use. Dan falls to both knees as the hold continues to wear him down. But, using some quick thinking. Dan elevates his legs upward and does a Jackknife pin on Vader.

1

…

…

2

…..

…..

3!

"Here is your winner at 15:10 and advancing to the quarter Finals of the Best of the Best Tournament. He is CCW's Dan Kuso!" Announces Perch as the crowd explodes in cheers

"I'm just going to get this out of the way. Dan got lucky. Vader had him but, Dan was able to get the win." Says Sarge as Dan quickly rolls out of the ring as an angry Darth Vader stands up in shock at what just happened.

"Darth Vader defiantly proved himself as a force to reckon with tonight. But he didn't advance." Says Josh

"Now it's time to tell you all the quarter Final matches." Says Sarge

"First is UWE's Majin Buu vs UCA's Crash Bandicoot. This is going to be some Jamaica me crazy action." Says Josh

"Then CWF's US Champion Danny Phantom will challenge The PCUW World Champion Eddy Verra. Champion vs Champion and only one will advance." Says Sarge

"AWE's monster and World Champion Slade will wrestle CAWF's Diego Marquez. Will Diego sneak out another win?" Questions Josh

"And the last match of the quarter finals will feature Animated's TD Kenelly facing off against CCW's Universal champion Dan Kuso. Another Dream match in this tournament." Said Sarge

"But all that will be after our next match. Which is Lethal lockdown." Says Josh

"And we can now announce the four participants of each team. For the Rookie Revolution we have Rukia, Lightening, Tanya Blake and Angelica Pickles." Says Sarge

"And for the anit-Revolution we have Kim Possible, Mandy Wells, Sora and Chell!" Announces Josh

"Who will go first? Which team will have the advantage? Will Drake ever come out and commentate? Why am I asking you these questions? " Sarge questions.

**A/N: I forgot to post this last week. Next match will be awesome. Guaranteed. Review! Also to all owners of companies. If the person whp represented your company in the Best of the best tournament won. Send me a PM of what they will do with the Gold in the Fort Briefcase. Trust me, it'll affect the tournament because that's who I'm basing who's going to win off of.**


	12. Lethal Lockdown

"The following contest is a Lethal Lockdown match. The match begins with 2 women from each team will come out and enter the cage. After 3 minutes another women will come out to join their respective sides. The match will go 1 on 1, 2 on 1, 2 on 2, 3 on 2, 3 on 3, 4 on 3 and lastly 4 on 4. When it turns into a 4 on 4 match the roof of the cage with lower down with weapons attached to it. Then it will be first fall to the finish inside the cage." Says Perch as the crowd cheer in excitement.

(Bump Like this by Kelly Rowland plays.)

"First representing Team Rookie Revolution. She is Tanya Blake." Says Perch as the crowd lightly boo the PCUW newcomer as she struts down with a cocky swagger. However it fades she enters the cage.

"Interesting choice for Rukia who has selected the least experienced of her team to enter the cage first." Sarge states

"Tanya is going to benefit majorly if she wins this match." Says Josh

(Kim Possibles show theme plays)

"And her opponent. Representing Anti-Revolution, Team captain Kim Possible." Says Perch

"And team Anti-Revolution does the opposite. Kim has chosen herself to enter first which is a smart strategy if you ask me." Says Josh

"Maybe it is. Tanya's lack of Experience may affect the opening minutes of this match. But, what happens after will truly be the game changer. And that is because after these next 3 minutes we will find out which team was lucky enough to get the team advantage." Explains Sarge

The bell rings as Tanya nervously stands in a corner looking at the cage walls. Kim is confident right now as she waits for Tanya to strike. Tanya quickly tries to run at Kim only for Kim to sidestep. Tanya stops herself and turns around to see Kim bouncing off the ropes. Running dropkick to Tanya Blake. Kim locks in a chinlock on the rookie from PCUW. Tanya is able to get to get feet and hit a Satio suplex to get out of the hold. Tanya then does a knee drop on Kim. Tanya mounts him and smashes her face with a couple punches. Until Kim rolls over and forces Tanya to fly off her. Kim quickly gets to her feet and tries to hit a spin kick but, Tanya ducks and locks in a waistlock attempting to neutralize Kim. However Kim is able to pull one of Tanya's arms off and lock in a wrist lock. Tanya falls to one knee as Kim wrenches on the hand again. Kim then quickly transitions into an arm bar. Tanya screams as Kim once again has the advantage. Kim keeps the hold on for as all of Tanya's attempts to break the hold had failed. Kim quickly flips herself over causing Tanya to find herself on her stomach. Kim was trying to lock in another hold on her head but Tanya was able to scramble her way out of it. Tanya quickly crawls to the bottom corner across from Kim and looks at her. The more experienced Kim Possible stands on her feet demanding that Tanya get's up. A 10 second countdown begins as Tanya slowly pulls herself up in the corner. 5 seconds remain as Kim keeps her eye on Tanya. Then… BUZZ!

(Playing the Saint by Digital Summer)

"And next. Representing the Rookie Revolution Lightning." Announces Perch as the crowd boo her. The ref opens the Cage door

"It's official. The Rookie Revolution has the Woman advantage in this match." Sarge says

"Kim is going to be in for a busy 3 minutes." Josh says.

Kim turns her attention to Lightening who is in front of the cage but not entering like the ref says. From behind Tanya clotheslines Kim. Tanya stomps on the back of Kim as Lightning looks from outside the cage. Tanya pulls Kim up by the haor and tries to hit a vertical suplex. But, Kim blocks and hits her own Vertical suplex. Kim turns around to Lightning who remains outside of the ring. Kim walks toward the door of the cage but Tanya was able to grab Kim's leg and hold her in place so Lightning could enter the cage with UCA Womens championship. Lightning then proceeds to smash the title into the face of Kim. The ref has locked the door again. Lightning throws her title to the floor as Tanya puts Kim into a leg lock. The crowd boos as Lightning stomps on Kim while Tanya has the leg lock locked in. Kim had no defense. Tanya lets go before Lightning picks Kim up. However Kim hits a jawbreaker on Lightning. Lightning was phased. Kim back elbowed Tanya in the face causing her to back off. Kim runs at Lightning and hits a running DDT. Kim kips up and is able to hit a spinning heel kick on Tanya to take her down. The countdown begins as Kim backs herself in a corner having a perfect of the two revolutionary women. 5… 4….. Lightning is up first so Kim jumps on her and hits a few punches. 3….. 2….. Tanya stands up. 1! BUZZ!

(Heavy in your arms by Florence and the Machine plays)

"The next entrant, representing Team Anti-Revolution. Sora Takenouchi." Says Perch as some of the crowd cheer. (Unless they like Pokemon)

"And here comes the Womens champion for XCW" Says Sarge

"UCA's womens champion on one side and XCW's on another. Which one is better?" Josh questions.

As Sora runs toward the cage Tanya grabs Kim by the hair and pulls her off of Lightning. Sora enters the cage as Kim elbows Tanya in the gut. Kim Irish whips Tanya straight into a back body drop from Sora. Kim and Sora have a short talk before they separate. Kim picks Tanya up and Irish whips her into the ropes. Sora meanwhile focuses on Lightning as she stomps away on the UCA Womens champion. Kim hits a running knee on Tanya. Kim follows this up by hitting a bulldog. Sora has now put Lightning into a corner. Lightning over rakes her in the eyes. Sora backs up while holding her stinging eyes. Lightning quickly reacts with a one handed bulldog. Lightning sees Kim run at her and side steps. Lightning then turns around into a springboard crossbody from Kim. The crowd cheers Kim on as Kim Possible stands up only for Tanya to come out from behind her and throw her face first into the cage! Tanya is the last one standing and she is in the middle of the ring. She waves her hand like a princess with a smug look on her face as the crowd boos. Then the crowd suddenly starts cheering. Tanya is confused on why as we see Sora right behind her on the top turnbuckle. Tanya turns around and Sora jumps off going for a missile dropkick. But, Lightning pushes Tanya onto floor and out of the way which causes Sora to crash and burn. The countdown clock appears again as Lightning pulls Sora up and hits a quick snap suplex as Kim starts to get up onto her feet and reenters the ring . 5…. 4…. 3….. Tanya meets Kim with her fist. 2…. 1… BUZZ!

(Survive by Sick Puppies play)

"And next representing Team Rookie Revolution. Team Captain Rukia Kuchiki!" Says Perch as she is met with a roar of hatred from the New York crowd in MSG.

"Both captains are in now plus, another champion. But, Kim in a bad position" Says Sarge

"Meanwhile Rukia is just entering and once again tipping the scales in the rookie Revolutions favor." Says Josh

Rukia enters the cage. Tanya is still laying punches down on Kim but Rukia comes over and tells her to help Lightning who is dominating Sora in the corner. Tanya agrees and walks over to Lightning who has lifted Sora up and brought her down with a vertical suplex. Lightning stands up as Tanya hits a leg drop. Tanya drags Sora up as both her and Lightning position her for a double suplex. This is before Sora countered and hit both with a DDT at the same time. Meanwhile in the left corner closest to the announce table Rukia is chopping the holy hell out of Kim. Rukia pulls Kim out of the corner and does an arm wrench before chopping her again stiffly. Kim falls to the canvas as Rukia is about to pick her up. This is before Sora comes up from behind and forearm smashes her in the back of the head. Rukia is on all fours as the countdown begins. Sora hits and elbow to the back of Rukia's neck. 5….. 4….. 3… 2….. 1! BUZZ!

(Hardcore Country by Mickie James plays)

"Next, representing Team ANTI-Revolution. Amanda "Mandy" Wells." Says Perch

"Sides are even again and this is good for the anti-revolution because they have the edge now." Says Sarge

"And even more important. After the entry of Angelica. Chell will be the last women to enter the match and it's scary to think of fresh Chell against a tired and beaten down Revolution." Josh analyzes.

Mandy quickly ran into the cage. She met an approaching Tanya with a roundhouse kick to the gut. Tanya doubles over as Mandy bounces off the ropes and hits a swinging neckbreaker. Mandy stands up and ducks underneath a clothesline from Lightning. Mandy kicks Lightning in the gut and tries to hit a Down and out. But, Lightning pushes her off. Mandy runs back at her and hit a tilt a whirl DDT as the crowd is riled up the country girl. Meanwhile, in another part of the ring Rukia is taking turns at punching both Kim and Sora who continue to approach her. Kim walks up and gets a fist. Sora runs up and her own punch to the face. Eventually Kim breaks the process by catching one of Rukias arms. Kim Irish whips Rukia into Sora who jumps up and hits a hurricanranna. We go back to Mandy who is now being double teamed by Lightning and Tanya. Tanya hits a Back suplex on Mandy before Lightning does an elbow drop. Tanya turns around into Sora who meets her with lou thez press and a series of punches. Lightning pulls Sora and kicks her in the gut. She goes she does for a Lightning Strikes (Kneeling Belly to back piledriver) as the countdown begins. Kim breaks up the Lightning strikes by dropkicking Lightning which led to Sora doing a sunset flip. She let her go because pins weren't in affect yet. BUZZ!

(All Grown up theme plays)

"And the last member of team Rookie Revolution is Angelica Pickles." Says Perch

"Angelica is whiny but, is a former womens champion in CWF." Says Sarge

"But, she's mostly whiny. No wonder she's in the rookie revolution." Josh says

The cage door opens as Angelica steps in. Angelica punches the face of Mandy who was approaching. Mandy punches her back. Mandy goes for another one but Angelica blocks and knees her in the gut. Angelica smashes Mandy's face into the top turnbuckle. Then Angelica elevates Mandy onto the top turnbuckle. Angelica climbs up to the top only for Mandy to knock her down with a punch. Angelica lands on her feet. Then Mandy jumps off and connects with a crossbody. Mandy stands up and german suplexed head first into the canvas by Rukia. In another part of the ring we see Lightning chopping Sora in the corner. Lightning snapmares Sora out of it and kicks her in the back. Lightning then bounces off the and does a basement clothesline. We see Kim climbing up the 15 foot high steel cage and Tanya is on her tail. Kim is 9 feet up as Tanya grabs her pants and tries to pull her down. But, Kim hangs on to the grate of the steel cage. Kim hits a mule kick to everyones surprise and Tanya falls to the floor below. This causes Holy Shit chants. Then Kim climbed up to the top of the cage. Rukia, Lightning, and Angelica had seen this happen. Mandy & Sora were down as Lightning went over and helped Tanya up. Then Kim jumped off the cage and nailed a huge dropkick to the face of both of them as the countdown started!

"Holy crap! That was dangerous." Says Sarge as "Holy shit" chants get louder

"Kim sacrificed herself to take out Lightning and Tanya. Now it's event for the moment." Josh analyzes

Rukia told Angelica to get out of the cage as she saw the countdown clock. Angelica exited the cage through the door as the we heard… BUZZ!

(My Last breath by Evanscence plays)

"And the last women entering the-"Was all Perch could say before Angelica ran up to Chell in the middle of the ramp and started to hit her.

"Angelica's trying to take Chell out of the match." Says Josh

However she didn't find much success as Chell bitch slapped her to the floor. Chell dragged Angelica down the ramp by the hair and threw her against the cage wall on the outside. Angelica laid there. In the cage Rukia hit a vertical suplex on Mandy before getting up and locking eyes with Chell. Chell was now in the ring and staring a hole through Rukia. The Lights dimmed a spotlight shined on the ring. Suddenly fireworks exploded as the roof of the cage lowered down. Weapons were hanging from the ceiling now. It was first fall to the finish at this point.

"The roof has lowered and now it's go time." Says Sarge

Rukia pulled down a chair from the top of the cage. Chell told her to bring it. Rukia tried to hit Chell with the chair only to have it punched straight into her own face. Rukia fell to the canvas as Chell then clotheslined an oncoming Tanya Blake. Chell picked Tanya up and threw her into the corner. Then Lightning ended Chell's momentum by running up at her and smashing the UCA womens title into the back of her head. Chell falls to the canvas holding the back of her head. Lightning then feels the sting of a kendo stick from Mandy Wells. Lightning drops the title and turns around into a Kendo stick to the gut. Then Mandy breaks the Kendo stick over the head of Lightning. Lightning falls to the mat as Chell stands up holding the back of her head for a second. Rukia then dropkicks Mandy straight into Chell. Rukia quickly picks Mandy up and throws her shoulder first into the turnbuckles. Rukia turns her attention to Chell and hits a leg drop to the back of her head as she is on both knees. Rukia tries to end it quick.

1

…

….

Kick Out!

"Chell kicks out at one!" Sarge calls

"It's going to take a lot to keep Chell down." Josh says

Rukia sees Angelica outside of the cage and now she's up. Rukia tells Angelica to do something. Angelica starts to climb the top of the cage as Rukia hits a snap DDT on Chell. Angelica is all the way up the cage on the outside as Rukia stomps on Chell. Angelica manages to see a little space in between the roof and the cage. She somehow slips through it. But, to everyone's surprise. Kim Possible literally came out from nowhere, jumped onto the cage wall and climbed up to meet Angelica!

"Oh no this is Dangerous." Says Josh as Kim forearm smashes Angelica.

Rukia sees this and climbs up the cage herself only using the ropes to stand. Then….

"ELECTRIC CHAIR TO KIM POSSIBLE OFF THE TOP OF THE CAGE!" Sarge Screams in shock as Holy Shit chants fill the arena. Then….

"ELBOW DROP FROM THE TOP OF THE CAGE BY ANGELICA ONTO KIM! IT'S OVER!" Screams Josh as the chants continue. "This is Awesome" is now heard by the arena. Angelica puts one arm on Kim.

ONE!

…;

….

TWO!

….

….

TH- Mandy pulls Angelica off! Mandy picks Angelica up only Lightning to come out from behind and hit a reverse DDT on Mandy. Lightning is now the only women left standing. Well, that is until Chell stands up. Lightning runs straight at her only for Chell to catch her with a spinning spinebuster. Chell then stands up and lets out a roar. She doesn't notice Tanya stand up and pull down a metal Baton from the top of the cage. Chell turns around and Tanya tries to hit. But, Chell catches the Baton. She pulls the Baton out of Tanya's hand before jabbing it into her gut. Chell drops the Baton and hits the Chellfire on Tanya. Chell pins Tanya.

One

…..

…..

Two

…..

…..

Lightning Breaks it up! Lightning picks drags Chell up and tries to hit the Lightning strikes. But, Mandy Wells interferes and hits Lightning over the head with the Metal baton. Lightning is forced to let as she looks out cold from that shot. Mandy looks at Chell at mouths something to her. Chell picks Lightning up for a piledriver while Mandy does an inverted DDT. They just hit the Trashed and Scattered! (Rock N Roll Country's tag team finisher!) The crowd goes ballistic as Mandy pins Lightning while Chell is watching the other 3 members of the rookie Revolution. Rukia and Angelica were still down from their combination of cage top moves on Kim. And Tanya was still lying on the canvas after the Chellfire.

One

…

…

…

TWO!

…

…

…..

Three?

….

…

…

Yep, It's a THREE!

"Here are your winners at 39: 57 Team Anti-Revolution." Says Perch

"What a war! Back and forth these teams fought. So many momentum swings. So much violence. So much heart put into this match." Says Sarge

"Earlier tonight Gwen won. And right now Chell won. Looks like their momentum is almost even as they head into their match at Meltdown" Says Josh

"This had to be a hard hit to Moral in the Rookie Revolution as they head into the huge 10 on 10 main event." Says Sarge

"If they lose that match. It's practically over for them." Josh says

**A/N: Great match right? Anyways the next few matches will be shorter but will have quality. REVIEW.**


	13. Adventures of Dante & Ben

Backstage Ben and Dante are walking down the hall.

"I can't believe I'm late because of you. This is the most important night of my career and we had to stop so you could steal candy from that baby in the park." Says Ben while arguing with his TCW Tag Partner

"It wasn't a baby. It was Stewie Griffin and I wouldn't have to steal it if you had let me eat breakfast before we got here." Dante says arguing back.

"I made you breakfast!" Ben yells at Dante

"No one wants to eat Tofu Omelets'!" Dante argues back

"You know what! I don't have to stand here and take this. I am a great chef! In fact I'm THE WORLDS TOUGHTEST CHEF." Say's Ben

"What about Gordon Ramsey?" Asked Dante

"I AM THE WORLD'S SECOND TOUGHEST CHEF!" Ben yells

"You cook as well as you drive." Says Dante

"I'm a great driver! Hell I beat Mario Kart 7 times!" Ben says in victory. He had a smile across his face.

"I beat it 8 times." Dante says with a grin. Ben's smile turned to a frown

"NO! That is Impossible." Says Ben

"Excuse me?" A Voice says. Ben's eyes widened. He recognized the voice.

"No…. No…. NO! It can't be." Says Ben turning around to see….

…

…..

…

…..

…..

…

..

.

DR. SHELBY!

"Hello Ben. I haven't seen you since our last session. Congratulations on staying the Magnus champion. I am proud of you." Say Shelby before hugging Ben

"Is this your boyfriend?" Asked Dante

"I'm straight thank you very much." Ben says as Shelby continued to awkwardly hugs him. "Hey Dr. Shelby…."

"Hush Ben. Soak in this moment." Shelby says before letting go a minute later and turning to Dante

"So you must be Dante. You might have a successful future in Wrestling. I want to wish you luck."

Shelby tries to hug Dante but Dante caught Shelby by the throat and chokeslammed him through a wall.

"Holy Crap!" Says Ben as he looks at the huge hole in the wall. "We're going to get in trouble! You freaking idiot."

"Did you want to talk to him or something?" Dante asked

"No. Huh, I guess I have to thank you Dante. So….yeah." Ben says

"I still hate you." Dante says walking away.

"I hate you more." Ben says following him

"I hate you morer." Dante says

"That's not even a word." Ben corrects him

"I don't need to use real words with looks like these." Dante says

"You don't have looks. Hell you can't even pick up a women. Unlike me, I get hundreds of women a day. Unlike you I'm a man, boy. And that's what women are looking for. Maybe one day when you grow up you'll be like me." Ben brags

"Bullshit, I'm older than you. Besides you're afraid of the dumbo elephants at Disneyland." Says Dante

"HOW DID YOU KNOW? I mean I am not." Says Ben nervously.

"Hey guys!" Hearing a voice. They turn around to see Jeremy, Colt Anderson and Disco Kid (In some wheelchair)

"What do you three morons want?" Dante asked.

"I AM NOT A MORON!" screams the voice of Wheatly off screen

"We want you guys to donate to the Disco Kid Relief fund." Jeremy says holding up a Box that spells "DowNayShuns"

"You want the money of the Magnus Champion? Hell no." Ben says

"How about you Dante? You have a heart right?" Colt says.

Those words were wrong. He smacks the donation box out of Jeremy's hand. Jeremy and Colt run away. Disco tries to roll away but, Dante grabs a hold of the wheelchair. Dante pushes the Wheel Chair into a wall. The wheel chair comes back and Dante lift's the wheelchair with Disco Kid up in the air. And he throws it straight into the ceiling lights. Disco Kid falls to the floor first, then wheel chair, and finally the lights.

"Holy crap Dante! He might be dead. The twitter people are going to love you." Ben says "But, I am still handsomer."

"Yeah right." Dante says walking away.

"It's true." Ben says following.

"Then prove it! The next woman who exits this door will be who you have to ask out." Dante says pointing at a door that says Womens locker room.

"Fine!" Ben says. He waits then someone walks out….

"Dawn!" Dante says

"Oh hey Dante. What are you doing here?" Asked Dawn

"What are you doing here?" Asked Dante

"Nothing. Just a little payback on Henry Wong." Says Dawn walking away "Bye Dante, I hate you Ben."

….

Then Kari walks out with her hair a little messed up

"Um….Hi Dante." Kari says

"Were you and Dawn doing something in there?" Dante asked

"I don't kiss and tell." Kari says. "I have to go. Bye Dante, I hate you Ben"

"Hey Ben. You missed two chances at women." Dante says before looking down. "Put that away you sick bastard!"

"Don't blame me! When a man hears about two girls doing it in a room they get excited!" Ben says a little red in the face while putting his hands in his area. He switches subjects quickly. "You know what? Let's see how handsome you are. You should ask out the next women we see."

"Okay." Dante says

…..

Then Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force version) walks toward them. Ben's mouth dropped.

"NO! NO! NO!" Ben screams as Gwen approaches.

"What's wrong with you shorter Ben?" Gwen says

"Don't mind him Gwen. How about you and I go back into this room and you know." Dante says winking as Ben is holding up signs that says "Say no" and another that says "Grandpa Max wouldn't be proud."

"Okay." Gwen says. Dante smirks as Ben stands there angry.

"Ladies first." Dante says opening the door for her. After she enters he gives Ben the middle finger and enters himself. This leaves Ben alone. Then Deadpool enters the scene

"Don't worry Ben. Dante fucked my cousin too. And that's why I refuse to be partners with him in Marvel vs Capcom 3." Says Deadpool "Which by the way is in the used games bin at Gamestop now."

Ben just stood there silently.

"Are you going to go Emo now Ben? Can I call you Emo Tennyson?" Deadpool continues to ask

Ben is getting angrier.

"Did you find out Itatchi is going to beat you tonight and I'll be the one who ends the streak?" Asked Deadpool

And that's where Ben lost it.

" NO! NO! NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NO! ITATCHI WILL NOT BEAT ME! NO! I WILL END THE STREAK! AND NO DANTE IS NOT FUCKING MY COUSIN IN THAT ROOM." Yells Ben before he hears moaning

"Are you sure. Because by the sounds of that it looks like they are." Deadpool says

"I HATE THIS WORLD!" Ben screams exiting the scene.


	14. Quarter Finals match 1

(Blood drunk by Children of Bodem)

"The following contest is a quarter final match in the Best of the Best tournament. First, representing UWE. He is Kid Buu." Says Perch as the crowd boo Buu (Ha).

"A different reaction from earlier tonight." Says Josh

"These fans must've heard of Kid Buu joining the Rookie Revolution earlier tonight on Twitter." Sarge says recapping the twitter incident from earlier.

"I can't believe he thinks that they are his friends." Josh says

(No More Words by EndeverAfterR)

"And his opponent representing UCA Crash Bandicoot." Perch says as the crowd goes crazy for the former face of Playstation.

"And here someone who hate's Buu not because of his friends but, because of his attitude and the fact that no one is giving him a chance." Says Josh

"Why can't they? He lasted a long time in the Royal Reckoning match. Plus he has some extra motivation. He wants to prove that he isn't a wannabee Buu." Sarge says referring to the twitter war between the two

The match is now on it's way, and the start of the quarter finals begins! Both Crash and Buu circle each other in the ring, looking for the perfect opportunity to shoot. Almost instantly, both men grab each other in a basic lock-up in the center of the ring, fighting for inside control. Suddenly, Crash wins the battle and manages to put Buu's head into a headlock. The standing submission maneuvar is strongly locked in as Buu grabs a hold of Crash's body. Buu walks Crash over to the corner, and picks him up onto the turnbuckle, looking to turn it into a back suplex. Crash, keeps hold of the headlock and pushes off the turnbuckle in order to flip off the turnbuckle and land behind Buu. Buu turns around to meet Crash, then WHAM! The kick hits Buu right across the face and Buu collapses onto his stomach. Crash quickly turns Buu onto his back and hooks in his leg, going for the pin attempt.

ONE

. . .

TWO

—Buu kicks out at the two count.

"Brutal kick." Says Sarge

"Crash was going for a quick pin there." Says Josh

Both men rush onto their feet as Crash goes for yet another devastating kick across Buu's face. But, Buu catches the foot. Buu then does a step over wheel kick to Crash to take him down. Crash stands up quickly and sees Kid Buu bounce off the ropes. Crash ducks and Buu jumps over him. Buu turns around into a mule kick from Crash. Buu reels backwards into the ropes. Crash runs at Buu but, Buu back body drops him over the ring. But, Crash lands feet first on the apron. Buu turns around and tries to punch Crash but, Crash blocks and Punches Buu in the face. Buu backs up a few steps before Crash slingshots back in with hurricaneranna. Crash tries to Pin Buu off of that.

One

,…..

…

Buu throws Crash off of him!

"The pace is quickening as this match continues." Sarge says.

"These two are going back and forth. There are no favorites at this point." Says Josh

Buu was quick to get to his feet and try to clothesline Crash. But Crash ducked underneath and bounced off the ropes. He came back only to be cut off with a big boot from Buu. Crash literally "crashes (pun intended)" to the canvas. Buu bounced off the ropes and hit a leg drop across the neck of Crash. Buu brutally started to slowly stomp on the chest of Crash bandicoot. The crowd chant "Let's go Crash." As Buu moves on to stomping on Crashes legs. Buu pulls one of Crash's legs up and kick's him in the back of the knee.

"Buu is working on the legs of Crash." Says Sarge

"Surprisingly a smart strategy. He could take away Crash's Ariel and high octane offense." Josh says

Buu still has Crash's leg in his grip. Buu twists Crash's leg and leg drops that same leg. Crash lets out a howl as Kid Buu pulls on Crash's leg. The crowd boo Buu (Pun still intended). The pace has dramatically slowed down as Buu releases the leg. Kid Buu grins as he watches Crash crawl toward the corner and lift himself up against the turnbuckles. Buu runs at Crash but, Crash jumps out of the way. Buu quickly jumps onto the second turnbuckle and jumps off with a flying leg lariat to Crash. Crash falls to the floor as Buu picks him up. Buu then kicks him in the gut and goes for a Savage Rush (Stunner). Crash pushes Buu against the ropes. Buu comes back and Crash catches him and hits a surprise Aftershock. Crash hooks the leg.

"After shock from nowhere!" Sarge says

"Is Crash going to pull an upset?" Questions Josh

One!

….

…

TWO!

KICK OUT! The crowd groans as Crash quickly pulls Buu up. But, Buu kicks Crash in the knee. Crash falls to the canvas as Buu bounces off the ropes. But, Crash springs up on his good leg and hits a spinning heel kick to Kid Buu. Crash wobbles over to the turnbuckle's with his back against Kid Buu who is up. Kid Buu tries a Chop block but, Crash sidesteps and puts Buu in a waistlock. Buu quickly scrambles out and slides out to the floor. Crash then tires to do a slingshot crossbody to the outside. Crash picks Buu up and smashes his head against the steel steps. Crash then slams his head against the apron. Crash rolls Kid Buu in as he gets on the apron and climbs to the top turnbuckle as the ref stops the count at 4. However he takes to long and Buu is up. When Crash gets to the top turnbuckle Buu trips him and Crash is crotched. Buu climbs up to the top turnbuckle and goes for a superplex. But, floats over onto the second turnbuckle and Germen suplex's Buu off the top turnbuckle!

"Oh my god! Crash could've killed Buu!" Says Sarge as the crowd cheer at that awesome moment

"This isn't looking good for Buu, UWE and the Rookie Revolution." Says Josh as Crash crawls toward Buu and Pins him

ONE!

…..

…

…..

TWO!

…

…

….

BUU GETS HIS SHOULDER UP! The crowd groans as Buu yet again kicks out. Crash sits up on his knees. No smile as he stands up and ascend to top turnbuckle once again. He jumps off with a Crash Landing approaching. Only for Buu to roll out of the way and onto the apron. Crash lays on the canvas as Buu gets up on the ring apron. Kid Buu does a hilo on Crash before rolling upward and hitting a springboard moonsault. Kid Buu hooks the leg.

One!

…

….

….

Two!

…..

Kick out!

"Kid Buu once again gains control after Dodging Crash's finishing move." Says Sarge

"I think it's going to be game over for Crash very soon." Says Josh as Buu head up to the top turnbuckle.

Buu does a cut throat taunt before trying to hit a Splitting Headache.

"It connects!" says Josh as the Splitting headache makes full contact.

"Come on Crash." Sarge says as Kid Buu pins Crash.

…

ONE!

….

….

…

TWO!

….

….

….

"Crash kicked out!" Screams Josh in shock

Buu's eyes go wide for a second but he doesn't sweat it. Instead he crouches as he sees Crash stand up. Buu hooks him up and goes for the Vanishing drop (Dudley Dog.) But as Buu put his feet on the second turnbuckle. Crash pushed him off. And Buu hit his nuts against the steel post!

"Buu's gumballs got crushed!" Says Josh

"This is your chance Crash! Do it for UCA!" Says Sarge in support of Crash.

Buu is able to get himself out of the turnbuckles and turns around into a kick to the gut. Crash goes for a Wumpa Twist (Twist of Fate.) but, Buu pushes crash off of him. Crash rebounds off the ropes and ducks under a clothesline from Buu. Buu turns around and a Wumpa Twist connects. But, Crash isn't done. He climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Crash yells out, speaking in an almost proper for the first time "Crash better than Buu!" Then he connects with a Crash landing! He pins Buu!

ONE!

….

…

…

TWO!

…

….

…

THREE!

"Here is your winner at 18:54 and advancing to the Best of the Best semi-finals UCA's Crash Bandicoot." Says Perch

"For the second time tonight Crash has taken out a favorite in this tournament. Will anyone stop the UCA Wrestler?" Questions Sarge

"I got to give Crash Credit. He didn't give up in this match and he ended up winning. However you need to show Kid Buu some love. He beat Samus in a brutal match earlier and ended up being attacked by the FBN before losing the X-Division title. And even after that he still gave Crash bandicoot a tough match." Josh says

"He did but he lost. I know Souichi isn't happy as his plans aren't working at all right now." Says Sarge

"He really needs to have his team win the main event tonight. But, at this rate it looks like that won't happen." Says Josh


	15. 2 BOTB Matches and Hardcore Madness

**(The matches were written by Toonwriter. The madness was all me)**

(Feedback by Dale Oliver plays)

"The following contest is a quarter final match in the Best of the Best Tournament. First he is representing PCUW. The PCUW World Champion Eddy Verra." Perch says as the crowd pop loudly

"Eddy defeated Tommy Pickles in a very awesome and hard fought match earlier tonight." Says Tarble revealing he's on commentary

"Eddy was about to lose to the rookie until Terry Blake Jr. ran out." Josh says

(Danny Phantom theme song plays)

"And his opponent, representing CWF. The CWF United States champion, Danny Phantom!" Perch says as CWF fans cheer while the IWC boos.

"Danny is a different story. He beat Yugi in the shortest match of round 1." Said Tarble

"Eddy might not be as fresh. But he is still going to be one hell of a chellenge." Says Josh

The match starts as Eddy tries for a Money Lock early on. He goes for the legs, but Danny rolls and shakes free of Eddy's grasp. Danny Dropkicks Eddy, and then bounces off the ropes. Eddy gets up, and dodges The US Champion's Clotheslines. Eddy grabs the arm and lands a Powerslam. Danny gets up and Eddy goes for an O'Connor Roll. 1...Danny rolls and lands a kick to the back of Eddy's head! Eddy rolls onto his feet while holding his head and Danny picks him up and hits a Scoop Slam. He pins Eddy. 1...Eddy kicks out. A Headlock is applied, but Eddy flips Danny off of him. Danny turns around and gets a Kitchen Sink. Danny is sitting up after the move, but Eddy hits a Neckbreaker from behind, making Danny hold the back of his neck. Eddy grabs a leg and goes for The Money Lock, but Danny pushes Eddy off. Danny gets onto his feet and catches Eddy on the rebound with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker. Eddy grabs the ropes as he tries to get up and Danny grabs Eddy and puts him on his shoulders. Danny runs forward...Eddy slips out of the Steamroller and lands a Bulldog onto Danny! He goes for the pin. 1...2..Danny kicks out.

"So many kick outs and counters." Josh says

"This is going to be one hell of a match" Says Trable

Eddy gets up and slides over to the corner. Danny gets up as well and sees Eddy get up using the corner. Danny runs forward...AND GETS A FACEFUL OF CORNER! Eddy rolls out of the way and bounces off the ropes...CORNER SPLASH! Danny stumbles out of the corner and Eddy goes for The SuckerBreaker (Mic Check)...but Danny pushes him off and Savate Kicks his head off! The impact was hard and Danny pins Eddy! 1...2...Eddy kicks out! The money grubbing jerk is picked up and Irish Whipped. Danny grabs Eddy on the rebound...SIT-OUT SPINEBUSTER! 1...2...Eddy kicks out! The CWF US Champion gets up slowly...ready to finish Eddy. He goes for a Ghost Slam...but Eddy pushes him away! Danny bounces off the ropes...AND INTO A SUCKERBREAKER! THE PIN!

1...

2...

DANNY KICKS OUT!

"Danny just kicked out of Eddy's Finisher!" Says Tarble

"Eddy is trying to end this as quick as possible considering he had one of the longest match so far and he may have another two matches coming up." Says Josh

Eddy is upset and then slowly moves into the corner...he stalks Danny...the Phantom gets up...Eddy runs forward...SPEARED...NO! DANNY HOPS OVER AND ACTUALLY PERFORMS AN IMPROMPTU SUNSET FLIP!

1...

2...

EDDY KICKS OUT! Danny goes for a kick, but Eddy grabs the leg and locks in The Money Lock!

"Money Lock! Is Danny going to tap?" Screams Josh in excitement

Danny tries his best to escape, but he's stuck in the middle of the ring! The Halfa begins dragging himself to the ropes, in order to escape...but Eddy pulls him back into the middle of the ring! Danny is in excruciating pain, and Eddy ups the pressure! Danny is about to tap...

"No shame in tapping." Tarble says

...

BUT HE FLIPS EDDY OFF OF HIM! Eddy goes to the ropes and hops to the top in order to salvage the offensive, but Danny runs up and punches him in the face! He goes for The Ecto-Plex (T-Bone Suplex off the top), but Eddy pushes him off! Eddy stands tall again...but Danny gets back up and Enzuguiris Eddy! Eddy crotches onto the corner and Danny hops onto the top as well. He jumps onto Eddy's shoulders...FRANKENSTEINER...NO, EDDY KEEPS HOLD OF THE LEG! MONEY LOCK ONCE AGAIN! DANNY IS FLAILING AROUND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING AS EDDY APPLIES PRESSURE...AND THEN HE GETS ON THE GROUND! MORE PAIN IS ADDED! DANNY BANGS THE GROUND HARD, PAIN OVERWHELMING HIM...

"Look at the pain." Tarble says

...

"He could break his ankle." Says Josh

...

"Danny is lifting up a hand. Is this it?" Questions Tarble and….

...

DANNY TAPS! DANNY TAPS! The bell rings and Eddy celebrates as the ref hands him his PCUW World Heavyweight Championship.

"Here is your winner at 9 minutes and 4 seconds.; PCUW's Eddy Verra!" says Perch as the crowd cheered

"What an exciting nine minutes of wrestling." Says Tarble

"Eddy's strategy of going straight to his finishers worked and got him an early victory." Says Josh

"And he needs it considering he's officially 44 minutes tonight." Says Josh.

"Up next it will be Slade will face Deigo in the Best of the Best tournament. Diego wrestled half the time as Slade tonight but, Slade is still looking fresh and like a monster." Says Josh

**(Backstage)**

XCW Hardcore champion Kenny is walking backstage with a title when he stops and sees Edd with the PCUW X-division title. The two awkwardly look at each other's titles. Then Kenny runs away mumbling something. Only to run straight into a door that was opening. Someone walks out of the door and it is revealed as Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob grins as he looks down at the fallen Kenny.

"Okay look the Hardcore champion. I guess I'm not going to be a loser tonight." Says Spongebob with a massive grin until,

….

He gets Gored straight through the door by Patrick Star! Patrick then pins Kenny as a random referee appears and counts.

1

….

2

…..

3!

"Here is your winner and new XCW Hardcore champion Patrick St-"

Then from out of nowhere Kazarian and Christopher Daniels ran over Patrick with the now spray painted "Colt of Personality" Mario Kart.

"Hey the New Obese Hardcore champion. Is it legal for us to be co-champions?" Asked Kazarian

"Well they do have to defend against everyone." Says Daniels. The two continued to talk as they didn't notice Odd Della Robbia of CCW Fame shows up and pins Patrick.

1

2

3!

"Your-" was all the ref could say before Odd grabbed the title and made a run for unbeknownst to Bad Influence. And thus a wild night for the Hardcore title has begun.

(Viva la Raza plays again)

"The following is a quarter final match in the Best of the best tournament. First he is representing CAWF, Diego." Says Perch as the crowd boo because they know his opponent

"Diego was an underdog coming into this tournament. I personally don't know why the CAWF guy was. He was in the main event of Clash of the titans." Says Tarble

"Speaking of Titans, tonight he faces a rival of the titan." Segues Josh

(Burned plays as the crowd explodes!)

"And his opponent, from AWE, he is the AWE World champion, Slade!" Says Perch

"This man is really scary." Says Tarble

"Poor Diego is going to get booed at by this crowd and is facing a monster in Slade. He practically signed a death wish." Says Josh

"Don't count him out yet." Tarble says

Slade gets up along with Diego, both men were down. Diego is up first and goes for a kick...Slade catches the leg and throws him down! Slade grabs Diego by the hair...Diego gets a leg up and kicks Slade in the face...er, mask! The AWE World Champ staggers back and Diego bounces off the ropes. He runs to Slade...gets caught...SIDEWALK SLAM! Slade pins Diego. 1...2...The Explorer kicks out! Diego is slow to get up, but Slade waits for him. He raises the hand and stalks the explorer...Diego turns around...he grabs the neck! Diego kicks Slade's legs from underneath him and DDTs him! He goes for the pin! 1...2...Slade kicks out with authority! Diego jumps off the ropes and Crossbodies Slade! 1...2...Slade rolls over and has Diego in his arms. FALLAWAY SLAM! Diego writhes in pain as Slade walks over to him. He GRABS HIM BY THE THROAT and yanks him up! He lifts Diego high...

"This is too early!" Says Josh

"Slade doesn't care!" Tarble announces

DIEGO REVERSES INTO A TORNADO DDT! He pins Slade! 1...2...Slade kicks out! Diego rolls off of Slade as the hellish assassin gets up. Slade goes for a kick...Diego catches the leg and actually takes Slade down for a Lasso from El Paso! Slade is locked in submission hold of the late great Eddie Guerrero! Slade holds back his pain as Diego wrenches the legs! The World Champ may tap to the underdog! Slade raises his hand...and tries dragging himself to the ropes...he's almost there...DIEGO RELEASES THE HOLD AND LEG DROPS SLADE! Slade is dazed and Diego goes to the top! He gets ready...Slade is down...Diego stands tall...dives off...

...

"FROG SPLASH! DIEGO HITS THE FRO-" Says Josh excited

...

"NO..." Tarble yells

...

DIEGO IS CHOKING...

SLADE HAS DIEGO BY THE NECK! SLADE SITS UP AND DIEGO IS SHOCKED!

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Says Josh

Slade gets up and Diego, still shocked...goes for a ride...

...

CHOKESLAM!

Slade pins Diego and the smarky crowd counts with Slade!

1...

2...

3!

"Here is your winner at 5:17, AWE's Slade!" says Perch

"Slade racked up another victim in Diego." Says Josh

"I thought Diego was going to pull off an upset tonight." Says Tarble

"Well, he didn't and Slade will face the winner of TD Kenelly vs Dan Kuso in the semi-Finals!" Says Josh as the bracket appears.

**(Backstage)**

Odd Della Robbia is walking backstage holding the XCW hardcore title closely to him. He's hugging it as he looks around. A ref is with him. He opens the door to a room when he sees one person he really didn't want to see.

"Shayne…. You have some nerve showing up here after what you did to me! I thought I was finally going to get some action yet you attack me and embarrass me. Then you run off to blow your boyfriend who will fail when he cashes in the Destiny Briefcase." Odd says with venom in his words.

"Fail? Christian Din is not a failure. He is the Destiny Briefcase holder, a future hall of famer and the soon to be greatest TCW World Champion ever. In fact he'll be the greatest World Champion in general because, no other champion from any company will ever be able to reach the level of skill and looks of him. You on the other hand are a failure." Says Shayne before being cut off

"I'm a failure? Do you not see this title. I am not a failure." Says Odd

"A title? You mean the XCW Hardcore title which you will lose right now?" Asked Shayne.

"To who, you?" Odd says chuckling

Shayne simply points behind Odd and when Odd turns around he receives a Briefcase to face from Christian Din.

"Pin him!" Says Shayne

"No. I shouldn't be holding a title I could lose at any moment because I have to focus on the main event. But, I do have someone who can handle it. You two morons. Get in here." Screams Christian toward the door….

In walks in Greg and Rowley of the rookie Revolution. Christian looks disgusted at the two but, turns his attention to Odd who is starting to get up. Christian is then caught off guard with a fist to the face from Odd. However, Shayne quickly reacts and kicks Odd in him manly area (Testicles). Odd's eyes grow wide before Christian grabs him by the hair and throws him into a wall. Odd slides down straight on a table that's against this wall. Christian walks toward Odd and picks him off the table. Christian puts him between his legs, before picking him up and powerbombing Odd straight through the table. He turns back toward Greg and Rowley.

"This is your chance to prove yourselves. Pin him now!" Says Christian

Rowley steps forward but Christian stops him

"Not you!" Commands Christian as Rowley walks back and it's Greg who pins Odd

1

….

…..

2

…..

…

3!

"Here is your winner and new XCW Hardcore champion Greg Heffley" Says the ref as Greg takes the title and celebrates in a ridiculous fashion. Christian Din walks out with Shayne holding his arm as they are happy with the work they've done.

**A/N: I'll have the next chapter out by Sunday. Promise. Also thanks Ivan for allowing me to use Hardcore madness tonight. The next time the hardcore madness appears…..It'll be fun. Thanks Toonwriter for the writing the matches and…. Review!**


	16. BOTB: Dan vs TD

"Welcome back everyone to Best in the World 2013. I am Sarah Watkins of PCUW and beside me is my commentating partner Demetri Lancer." Says Sarah

"We are about to wrap up the quarter finals of the Best of the best tournament right now." Says Demetri

(Ain't no stopping me By Axel plays)

"The following is a quarter final match in the Best of the Best Tournament. First he Is representing Animated. He is TD Kenelly." Perch says while the crowd greets him with a decent pop. Although a Vocal CCW crowd is booing him along with TCW smarks.

"TD won an amazing match against Renton earlier tonight." Says Sarah

"He barely won that match. It could've gone either way." Says Demetri

(Becoming the Bull by Atreyu)

"And his opponent, representing CCW, Dan Kuso!" Perch says as the crowd pops louder for him than TD.

"Dan won a match he was dominated in against Vader." Says Sarah

"Will his fighting spirit live or will it fade away?" Questions Demetri

The bell rings as TD and Dan meet in the middle of the ring. A smile spread across the face of Dan as he offers a lock up. TD looks like he is going to accept but, instead tries to kick Dan in the gut. But, Dan caught his leg. Dan does a step over spin kick to knock TD down onto the canvas. Dan bounces off the ropes as TD stands up. TD sees him and bends over only for Dan to jump right behind him and hit a german suplex. Dan, still having a grip on TD, picks him up again and tried a second German suplex. But, TD lands on his feet. Dan turns around straight into a standing dropkick from TD. Dan is quick to get to his feet and receive a second standing drop kick. Dan gets up a little slower now and TD chops him. Dan backs up a little before, TD goes into a chopping frenzy before Dan falls back against the ropes. TD lands one last loud shot before Irish whipping Dan across the ring. Dan rebounds off the ropes and TD catches him with a spinning elbow to knock him down. TD pins Dan.

1

….

Kick out!

"TD and Dan are putting on a clinic early on in this match." Says Sarah

TD quickly gets back on the offense by doing an elbow drop on him. TD tries to drop a second one but, Dan rolls out of the way and out of the ring. Dan takes a second to regroup but, TD doesn't let him have a second as he baseball slides Dan straight into the announce table. TD grabs Dan by the hair and tries to smash his head off the top of the cover of the announce table. But, Dan blocks with his hands and elbows TD in the gut. Then he smashes TD's head against the cover of the announce table before rolling him back into the ring at the four count. TD is starting to get up in the ring as Dan is now climbing to the top turnbuckle. Dan jumps off and catches TD with an Axe handle. Dan tries to pin TD.

1

…..

Kick out!

"Another one count but, this time it's on TD." Says Demetri

Dan doesn't moan about that as he pins TD up and Irish whips him back first into the corner. Dan runs at him and hits a clothesline. Dan then looks like he's going to Irish whip him but, pulls him back and hits a powerslam straight into a pin.

1

…

…..

2

KICK OUT!

"Dan tried to pull off a quick win right there!" Says Sarah

"It didn't work but, it was effective." Says Demetri

Dan picks TD up and Irish whips him into the opposite corner. Dan runs at TD only to meet TD's feet. Dan backpedals as TD elevates himself to the second turnbuckle. TD jumps off and does a hurricanranna. TD quickly gets up as the crowd cheer him. TD drags Dan by his feet to the middle of the ring. TD crosses both Dan's legs like he's going for the cloverleaf. But, Dan uses his legs to push him off. TD tries to jump on Dan again but, Dan catches him with a brutal spinebuster! The crowd pop as Dan taunts them, signaling the end.

"It's time." Says Demetri

TD stands up with his hand on his back before Dan kicks him in the gut and goes for the Pyrus plant. It connects! But, the force of move caused TD to roll toward the other side of the apron. Dan exits to the apron and picks TD up. Only for TD to throw a low kick and catch Dan off guard with a Famekisser on the apron!

"Holy crap!" Demetri says

"Dan's face just went straight into the metal part of the apron." Says Sarah

The crowd chants "holy shit" as TD rolls in and lays there for a second trying to shake the cobwebs from Dan off. Afterwards, TD pulls Dan into the ring but doesn't go for the pin. He climbs up to the top turnbuckle. TD jumps off with a 450 Splash.

"DAN ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!" Calls Sarah

TD crashed and burned after that beautiful move failed. Dan used the ropes to pick himself up. Dan sees TD on his knees and runs at him and hits a low dropkick to the face! Dan then pulls TD up to attempt another Pyrus Plant but, TD gets one arm lose and counters with a samoan drop. A "This is Awesome" chant begins as TD is now up and he crosses both of Dan's legs again. He turns over…

"Cloverleaf is locked in!" Says Demetri.

"Is Dan going to tap?" Questions Sarah

Dan moves his arms around trying to move close toward the ropes. He's a few feet away as TD continues to keep the hold locked in. Dan eventually stops moving closer towards the ropes as TD keeps him in the same position. The crowd chant "Fighting spirit!" as Dan's eyes grow wide. He doesn't want to let them down. He lets out a roar as he crawl and crawls until he reaches the ropes. TD lets go as Dan lays against the canvas trying to get his head back into the game.

"That Cloverleaf has had a huge effect on Dan." Says Demetri

TD picks Dan up only to be met with and elbow to the face. TD moves backwards as Dan runs up from behind and hits a throwback. Dan rolls up to his feet and waits. TD slowly gets up and is able to dodge a kick from Dan and catch him with a uppercut. Dan backs up toward the ropes. TD runs at him only for Dan to back drop him over the top ropes. But, TD lands on his feet. Dan turns around as TD hits a springboard clothesline! TD stands up as the crowd chant "This is awesome" again. TD goes for the Cloverleaf again but, when he tries to cross the legs, he is caught off with a headbutt from Dan. The headbutt was so violent it caused both to bleed a little TD backs up as Dan gets up. TD runs at Dan but, gets caught and hit with a Side slam. A side slam that Dan turned into the Anaconda Vise! TD tries to get to the ropes but, it's no use! He keeps kicking towards the air trying to keep himself alive but, once again it is no use. Then…..

"TD taps! It's over!" Says Demetri as the bell rings

"Here at 16:13 and advancing in the Best of the best tournament, CCW's Dan Kuso!" Says Perch

"What a match! These two let it all hang out and had a fantastic match. Defiantly fitting of this epic night" Says Sarah in praise for both men

"And now the semi-Finals are set. It will be Eddy Verra of PCUW vs Crash of UCA and it will be AWE's Slade vs CCW's Dan Kuso." Announces Demetri


	17. Internet title Ladder match

"Welcome Back. Jay Din and Iroh are on commentary again." Announces Iroh

"Which means the show got better." Jay says

"The following contest is a Fatal 4 way Ladder match, to decide the first ever Internet champion. The only way to win is to climb a ladder and retrieve the title above." Says Perch

(I came to Play by Downstait hits the PA as the New York crowd boos)

"First, he is CCW's own Tom Brady." Says Perch as everyone in the crowd boo

"Lots of Giant's fans in the building tonight." Says Jay

"Or jets" Says Iroh

"I doubt that." Jay says

(Johnny Cage theme by LA Riot plays as the crowd boos to a lesser extent.)

"And next, from UCA. He is Johnny Cage!" Says Perch

"Johnny Cage is a part of the Rookie Revolution and judging by their night so far. He needs to win this." Says Jay

"This is an important match for Johnny Cage. The rumored joke of the Rookie Revolution could become a champion tonight." Says Iroh

(Deadpools theme song play as the crowd pop loud.)

"And next, from Animated. He is Deadpool!" Says Perch

"This crazy bastard want a title as he heads into his Toon World title match against Itatchi." Says Jay

"Or Ben If he wins their match tonight." Says Iroh

The crowd is done cheering for Deadpool as they go silent anticipating the last man in the match. They know who it is and the crowd full of Internet marks are excited to explode. Deadpool quickly says "Why does Colt get an Epic entrance?" The crowd waits for This fire burns by Killswitch Engage to play but, are caught off guard by another song. The pop as the static intro is heard

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_The Colt of personality_

*The crowd pops as Eric Young comes out waving a White flag with Colt Anderson on it. Daniels & Kaz come out in a go-kart that Colt may have stolen from Super Mario (Spray painted to say Colt Of Personality) is right behind Eric Young*

_I know you love me, I'm in your dreams_

_I've been everything you want to be_

_I'm the colt of personality_

"And lastly, he is the Internet God, The Colt of Personality. Colt Anderson!" Screams Perch as the Internet jacks off to his amazing moment as Colt finally enters the arena in his Colt of Personality T-Shirt that is covered by a white robe that that says Colt of Personality on the back with the logo of Colt's face.*

_Like Tiger Woods and Charlie Sheen_

_I'm the colt of personality_

_Colt of personality_

_Colt of personality_

*Colt stands on top of the stage while Disco Kid & Jeremy come out each holding one side of a scroll of paper before one going left and the other going right. The scroll unravels to reveal that it says Colt Of Personality. Blue, Red, White, Yellow, Green and Oranage Fireworks explode from the bottom of the ramp and towards the ceiling behind Colt who has his arms spread. Jeremy & Disco luckily don't get burned as they hold up the banner*

_Pretty lights, New York Times_

_When a mirror speaks, the reflection says hi_

_You won't have to follow me_

_But Only I can set you free_

_I sell the things you need to be_

_I'm the smiling Sexy face on your TV_

*Colt walks down the ramp showered with Cheers and approval by the crowd as Tom Brady is unimpressed, Johnny is in Awe and Deadpool is crying under his mask for not getting a good entrance because the Author is a asshole.*

_I'm the colt of personality_

_I exploit you and no matter what. You will always love me and I won't give a fuck_

_I told you one and one make thirty three_

_I'm the colt of personality_

*Colt spreads his arms once again as Fireworks explode from the turnbuckle and somehow forms the shape of a magikarp*

_Like Jackie Chan and Some guy named Stan_

_I'm the colt of personality_

_Colt of personality_

_Colt of personality_

*Colt climbs up to one turnbuckle and takes his hood off before screaming "Let's get ready to watch Ready too rumble!" as the crowd pop's loudly.*

_Drunken life, I'm a fucking guy_

_A hobo speaks, that rich guy sighs_

_You won't have to follow me_

_But only I can set you free_

_You gave me fortune_

_You gave me fame_

_Even though you're still lame_

_You gave me new Twitter Followers every damn day_

"How long will the entrance last?" asked Tom brady as Colt hands his robe over to Daniels and Kaz who take it away with them. The crowd starts to chant "Colt of Personality!" or "Colt is God." Or even "We love Colt" as we see a shot backstage of all the GM's, Women and Men backstage facepalming at this entrance*

_I'm the only person you need to friend_

_I'm the colt of personality_

_The Colt Of Personality_

_The Colt of Personality!_

*Colt grins as he soaks up this ovation from the crowd while Deadpool jealousy plots ways on how he can steal the show. But, he has no time because the song stopped and the match was about to begin*

"What an entrance." Says Jay

"Why exactly did he get that entrance?" Asked Iroh

"Because the Internet loves him. Which makes him a good candidate for this ladder match." Says Jay

"He can still lose. There is a lot of talent in that match." Say's Iroh

The tension between these four men were clear and they were about to go all out to ensure that they walked out of Madison Square Garden the Internet Champion. Fifteen feet above the ring was where the championship belt was to be, fastened onto a holster where it would remain until one of the four men (No matter if it be Johnny, Colt, Deadpool, or Tom) to claim for his own. This holster was slowly lowered to level as the fans watched it rear closer and closer to the mat. All four combatants had their eyes fixated on this as the referee approached the timekeeper for the belt. The official took the belt to all four of the competitors giving them one last look, before he headed to the center of the ring. He fastened the title belt onto the holster and stepped back. Slowly but surely, the title belt escalated and elevated to its temporary home where it was suspended fifteen feet in the air. In each corner stood Johnny, Brady, Deadpool, and Colt Anderson; all whose heads were lifted to look at the thing they were about to fight so hard for. The cameras showed Colt as he glanced to the outside of the ring, where four ladders were positioned for the men to use in order to grab the belt so high above the ring. Finally, everything was in place. The belt high in the air, the four possible champions in the ring, the fans all on their feet cheering for Colt & Deadpool while, booing the hell out of Johnny Cage & Tom Brady; the stage was set and the match was started with the ring of that bell.

"Get ready for an epic ladder match kids." Says Jay

"We could be witnessing match of the night right now despite the amount of comedy character in this match." Says Iroh

At an instant after the bell was rung, the men left their corners and the action was almost immediately started right on the spot. Colt began to go toe-to-toe with Deadpool, as Johnny Cage and Tom Brady faced off on the far side of the ring. The Royal Rumble winner and the Colt Of Personality each traded blows with one another, until Deadpool managed to gain the upper hand. He nailed Colt with a kick to the gut and sent him over to the ropes. On the rebound, Colt was quickly taken down to the canvas by a jumping hook kick from Deadpool. Meanwhile, the "MVMVP" Tom Brady had the Rookie Revolution star under control as he smashed his head into the turnbuckle. He turned Johnny around before hitting a Russian leg sweep and stepped back a little. He attempted to hit the Touchdown Splash, but Johnny rolled out of the way and Brady hit his stomach against the canvas. The fans cheered at this and they cheered even more as they saw Johnny approach Brady looking as if he had an idea in mind. Johnny took a hold of Tom's body and hoisted Tom over the top rope! Tom Brady landed SPLAT on the outside and although the fans hate him, they couldn't help but cringe a bit at the site of that.

"Tom his out of the ring as Cage is looking happy." Says Jay

"He still needs to climb the ladder to win." Iroh says

Cage smiled and it was obvious that he felt a bit accomplished and proud of what he had just done. He then exited the ring, leaving Colt and Deadpool the only men in the ring. Deadpool stomped away at Colt as he had laid there on the mat. He then ran to the ropes and delayed himself with a few theatrics and tried to land a knee across Colt's face, but the IWC god managed to roll out of the way. Deadpool's knee met the mat and his knee was obviously hurt. Colt swiftly got onto his feet and managed a dropkick on Deadpool. The fans popped for Colt as he continued to build some offense in this match. Colt took a hold of Deadpools legs and spread them open, just enough for him to land a double leg drop to his manhood. Deadpool instantly grabbed his groin with a bug eyed look on his face after Colt got off of him and he rolled towards the ropes. Colt got up to a vertical base and he charged towards Deadpool, dropping him out of the ring with a baseball slide! Just like Brady had fallen earlier, Deadpool hit the ground with a loud SPLAT and though the fans love him, they cheered for Colt's offense. On the opposite end of the ringside area, Cage still had Brady under control as he smashed Brady's head across the broadcast table. Cage looked over his shoulder and saw the ladder set up there.

"I don't like that face." Says Iroh

"A lot of women do however. But, that's not the point. He's going to do something!" Jay says

Despite his usual pretty boy reputation, it was no secret that Johnny Cage may have a sadistic side to himself. He slammed Brady's head into the broadcast table once more before forcing him down onto the ground as the crowd cheered expecting something extreme. He then headed over to the ladder and folded it, before sliding it under the bottom rope. The fans booed a bit because this was he didn't go extreme. Colt and Deadpool were brawling on the outside of the ring and Tom was immobilized outside as well; there was nobody there to stop him. Johnny got up to a stance and started to set up the ladder in the center of the ring. He made sure the ladder was stable and then started to scale the ladder. Inch by inch he got closer to the title belt that he wanted so much. The fans were on their feet, anxious to see what was going to happen. At ringside, Colt paused his assault on Deadpool long enough to notice that Johnny was climbing the ladder. By this time, Johnny was nearly half way up the ladder when he noticed that Colt was heading toward him. He fastened his pace, but he didn't go too quickly because he didn't want to risk falling or slipping off the ladder. Colt however was able to quickly catch up in the climbing of the ladder.

"Look at Colt run up the ladder." Says Jay

"Look at Johnny trying to unhook the belt." Iroh says

Johnny was already trying to free his belt from the holster, but his attempts were put to a stop as Colt started to trade punches the UCA wrestler. Both men threw their hardest punches and they both struggled to keep a hold of the ladder. The Colt of Personality somehow managed to shove Johnny off the ladder, sending him flailing nearly fifteen feet towards the canvas. Colt spread his arms to his sides and taunted for a bit, and all the Colt fans out there knew what was coming. Colt leaped off of the ladder and went for the Colt 50! The fans went wild as they saw Colt put it all on the line flipping in mid-air. He neared closer and closer to the mat and was about to hit the move when Johnny was pulled out of the ring! Colt landed flat across the mat back first and the impact was simply devastating!

"Oh my god! That kid is hurt!" Says Iroh

"He knew this match was going to be dangerous. He has to fight through it to win the Internet title." Jay claims

The cameras focused in on Colt's face and he was stricken with pain. It soon became clear that Tom Brady had pulled Johnny Cage out of the ring at the last second because he was clever enough to take the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. He had already taken Colt out for the time being and he now looked to take Johnny out. Tom took a moment to bask in the ambience of accomplishment, as he was proud of what he just did to Colt. However, he didn't take too long because he now had the chance to eliminate Johnny Cage as a threat to him. Brady started nailing Cage with plenty of punches and forearms to daze him a bit. Finally, he hooked Johnny Cage's arm and lifted him up to hit a Northern Lights Suplex onto the harsh ringside ground. The sheer impact of that move could have kept Johnny Cage out for quite some time

"That certainly wasn't good for his chances of winning." Says Jay

"And now Tom Brady has taken control. Only question is, how long will it last?" Asked Iroh

Brady mounted Johnny and started to unleash his wrath upon Cage, as Deadpool slid into the ring. Deadpool noticed Tom taking care of Johnny on the outside and saw Colt nearly motionless on the mat. He saw this as his opportunity and he wasn't going to pass up this chance. He headed over to Colt and kicked him out of the ring with his feet. He then turned towards the ladder and Deadpool eyes grew large. The fans all began to cheer as Deadpool randomly began to do the Spin-a-Roonie! He performed the taunt perfectly as if he was Booker T and the crowd grew wild.

"Spin-a-Roonie! What an awesome moment" Jay says

"He's wasting time." Iroh comments

He got up to a vertical base and headed up the ladder, where his dreams of gold were just a few feet away. He made his way up the ladder inch by inch and the belt was seemingly in reach when Tom Brady noticed that Deadpool had begun to climb the ladder. He wasn't about to let Deadpool get away with the title so he abandoned Johnny on the outside and slid into the ring. He wasted no time in heading over to Deadpool and the Former Hardcore champion saw this coming. He hastened his pace and tried to climb the ladder faster and faster. Tom was right on his tail, as Tom brady had climbed the same side of the ladder as Deadpool. The distance between Deadpool and Tom Brady decreased with each second and Tom was finally able to get right beneath Deadpool. He grabbed a handful of Deadpools Spandex and managed to hold him back just as Deadpool was about to grab the title! Tom tried to pull Deadpool farther away from the belt and Tom turned his body to face away from the ladder. He placed his head in between Deadpools legs, took a hold of his legs and finally forced him down! He sent himself and Deadpool off the ladder to plant Deadpool with a HUGE Sit-Down POWERBOMB! The fans could not believe what they had just seen and they didn't know whether to cheer for the sheer entertainment value of that move or to boo Tom for surely hurting the Merc with a mouth.

"Tom Brady had done what he had set out to do in injuring Deadpool, but he had managed to hurt himself as well. " Says Jay

"The risk these guys are willing to take to win this ladder match is scary but awe-inspiring at the same time" Iroh says

Deadpool and Tom Brady laid there in pain as Johnny Cage sneakily slid back into the ring. The ladder was still set up and Johnny was about to climb. But, Johnny didn't notice Colt was right behind him on the outside. Colt quickly jumps onto the apron as Johnny was on the third rung of the ladder and did a springboard dropkick to Johnny's back. This knocked Johnny and the ladder down. Colt was quickly taken down by a powerful running boot from Tom Brady. Tom then picked Colt up and threw him outside of the ring. Tom followed him out and looked under the ring. He pulled out not one but, two ladders. Tom put one ladder in-between the ring apron and the guard rail. He then set up the other ladder (Which is 25 feet tall) up. Tom was then met with a low blow from Colt Anderson. We see a quick shot of Johnny Cage stomping on Deadpool before coming back to see Tom brady on the ladder between the apron and guard rail. Colt looks up at the ladder and climbs up after support from the crowd. Colt does a small taunt as the crowd stand up on their feet. Colt 50 (450 Splash) off the ladder. The crowd go apeshit with "Holy Shit!" & "This is Awesome" chants. We see Johnny Cage in the ring with his jaw hanging at that.

"Words cannot describe what we just witnessed." Says Jay in awe

"Everyone wants to make history tonight and they'll go to any lengths to become the first Internet champion." Says Iroh

"I hope both are okay. Or else TCW will get in trouble and have to pay bills. Which means a smaller paycheck for me." Says Jay making Iroh facepalm

Johnny Cage quit looking in shock and realized the opportunity. Deadpool was slowly getting up so Johnny attempted a Shadow kick but, Deadpool sidestepped. Deadpool goes for a Deadshot but, Johnny Cage pushes him off. Before, Deadpool could regroup, Johnny Cage connected with a Shadow kick. Johnny grabbed the ladder in the ring and reset it. Johnny starts to climb up to the top. Johnny is three rungs away from victory. Deadpool starts to rise to his feet as Johnny happily is only one rung away from the title. Johnny Cage is sitting on top of the ladder with the hugest smile in the arena. But, it fades when he sees Deadpool is up and had his hands in front of the ladder. Deadpool then slowly tips the ladder over despite Johnny begging him not to and Johnny Cages tumbles straight into the guard rail. The crowd once again chant "Holy Shit!"

"Oh my god! Oh my God! Oh my freaking God! This match is getting out of hand." Says Iroh

"Johnny Cage might be seriously hurt. I was really hoping for him to play me in my movie." Says Jay.

"Johnny Cage may be lucky to even stand up." Says Iroh

"All of them will be lucky to walk out of this arena under their own power." Says Jay.

Deadpool really wants to win this match so he ignores everything and resets the ladder right under the title. Deadpool climbs up to the top. The crowd breaks out into a frenzy until…..

"COLT JUST PISTOL WHIPPED DEADPOOL!" Says Iroh

"Talk about a taste of your own medicine." Says Jay as Deadpool falls off the ladder and onto the canvas.

The crowd is now really crazy. The New Yorkers start a Colt chant as Colt stands there for a few seconds breathing heavy as the match has taken a toll. He looks up. He is only 10 rungs away from being the first Internet champion. However Tom Brady would roll in. Colt would begin his climb as Tom crawled toward the ladder. Colt is 7 rungs away as Tom drags himself up using the ladder and begins to start a slow climb. Colt gets to the top rung and waits for Tom. Colt tries to punch Tom but, he blocks with one hand and headbutts Colt. Tom looks like he's going for a superplex on Colt and gets him in the air but, Johnny Cage cuts him off with a chair shot to the back. Colt lands both feet on the top of the ladder as Tom is phased. Colt pushes Tom off straight onto the shoulders of Johnny Cage. Johnny hits a caged fury on Tom Brady must to the delight to the fans in MSG. Then Colt jumps off the top of the ladder with a crossbody on Johnny Cage.

"Everyone's down as this crowd once again goes insane." Says Jay

"These 4 men are defiantly risking life and limb for the Internet Championship." Says Iroh

All four are down. All have been battered and there was no doubt that this was a war with Ladders. Everyone in MSG showed their appreciation with a "This is Awesome" chant. Colt starts to get to his feet only for Deadpool to beat him. Deadpool runs at Colt and Clotheslines him outside of the ring. Deadpool then begins to climb up the ladder again. But, once he gets to rung 5. Tom Brady grabs his leg and pulls him all the way down and straight into a Personal Foul (Dream Street). Johnny Cage gets to his knees as Tom Brady sees him. Tom goes for a PAT (Punt kick) only for Johnny to dodge and for Tom to run into a springboard DDT from Colt. Johnny Cage began to climb the ladder as Colt climbed right behind him. Johnny Cage reaches for the Internet title but, Colt comes up from behind with a forearm smash to the back of the head. Johnny turns around and tries to kick Colt but, Colt grabs the foot and uses that to push Johnny off the ladder. Johnny Cage lands back first against the turnbuckles. The pops massive as Colt climbs up. He reaches for the Internet title. His fingertips touch it as the Smarky crowd stand up excited…..

Then

…..

…..

…

…

…

…..

…..

…

…

…..

…..

…..

HE PULLS THE TITLE DOWN!

"He did it! He really did it!" Sasy Jay in shock as the New York crowd in MSG go insane!

"Here is your winner at 43:56 and the FIRST EVER INTERNET CHAMPION. PCUW's own Colt Anderson." Says Perch as Colt lets out a roar as he hold the Internet title up

"Oh my god! What have we witnessed?" Asks Jay as Colt climbs down and everyone in the arena are chanting his name

"We witnessed War." Says Iroh

"No not that. How in the hell did Colt Anderson defeat Tom Brady, Deadpool and Johnny "F**King" Cage in a Ladder match?" Questions Jay

"Anything can happen in wrestling, Jay. And tonight may have been the luckiest night in Colt's career. He did it! A boyhood dream has come true and the Internet is ruled by the Internet God himself." Says Iroh as Colt jumps into the crowd. You can see Tom absolutely angry with the result while trying to show no pain, Johnny Cage in absolute pain and Deadpool being somewhat happy the 2 D-Bags didn't win

"Wait… If Colt's a PCUW Star and that Internet title was made by TCW. Does that mean we have another reason to feud with PCUW?" Questions Jay

"Well to be honest yes. But, that doesn't matter now. Let him have his moment." Iroh says as Colt raises the Colt Personality flag & PCUW Flag on top of the ramp as the Internet title is wrapped around his waist. We see various shots of some PCUW wrestler happy that the moron actually won. Meanwhile, we see another shot of Souichi being less than happy.


	18. BOTB Semi-Finals: Eddy vs Crash

**(PCUW Green room)**

The PCUW roster are all hanging out minus the Rookie Revolution members (Who have their own room) and a select few others. Faces are mostly hanging out with Faces and heels talking to other heels. Aries Austin is a minority however as he's talking into his IPhone. Colt Anderson walks in in his street clothes and the internet title and for once is met with a tiny show of respect from his peers via an applause. Colt grins as Phil high fives him.

"You actually did it! I mean seriously. You actually won something. That never happens. It's like the wrestling gods just wanted to be a dick to the world and fuck all logic by having you win." Phil Says

"Well I was talking to Ares earlier today." Mentions Colt.

"I would never talk to you." Aries says

"No the other Ares." Says Colt

"You mean Daniel Solwold, that bastard who stole my name, switched it around to make it his ring name." Questions Aries

"No the other Ares!" Says Colt.

"Oh…. Never heard of him." Aries says.

"Right, anyways congratulations Colt." Edd says stepping up to him and shaking his hands. "You not only won the Internet title for PCUW. You were able to defeat Johnny Cage and possibly hurt him badly. This continues the bad luck streak for the Rookie Revolution tonight." Says Edd

"And more importantly he took a TCW Title." Eddy yells earning a cheer for him.

"He did. But, this doesn't help peace between our companies." Says Edd. The PCUW Roster all groan at Edd's comment as Aries stepped back into the conversation.

"Peace? We're never going to have peace with them. They wanted war with us and they fired the first shot with buying out Asheel and probably buying out Ivory who isn't here with us. Tonight is just the beginning of us firing back at them. PCUW is leaving tonight as big winners and they'll leave as losers. Mandy has already pinned the UCA Womens champion in lethal lockdown. Eddy's going to become the Best of the best and win a golden briefcase which he'll fail at cashing in if decides to cash in on me after I take his title Summerfest. I will beat Timmy Turner tonight before I take PCUW World title. Then to top it off, you and Ed will get the win against the Revolution after you take care of that traitor on your team Asheel." Says Aries

"Aries is right for once. All that is going to happen except him winning my PCUW World title. We're all walking out the best company and TCW plus the traitor isn't." Says Eddy. Before, Aries could say anything Edd spoke up.

"Eddy, I know you are unhappy with Asheel's recent actions. But, we will not betray him. I will co-exist with him." Says Edd

"Who's side are you on?" Aries asked a little unhappy with Edd's choice in actions.

"I'm on PCUW's side but, I will give Asheel my trust for the sake of taking down the Rookie Revolution." Edd says.

"But he-" Was all Eddy could say

"I will not conspire against him. He still hates the Rookie Revolution as much as the next guy and he will be a part of my team. End of discussion." Edd yells at them to the surprise of the PCUW Superstars and knockouts. Eddy gave Edd a look then he leaves the room knowing he had a match next

(Back in the arena)

"That's one less person for Asheel to worry about in our main event later tonight." Says Jay

"Yeah, but he has 18 others to watch out for. Namely one man named Ed." Says Iroh.

(No More words by EndeverafteR plays)

"The following is a Best of the best Semi-Final match and it is set for one fall. First he is representing UCA, Crash Bandicoot." Perch says as some people cheer him but it's clear that the reaction from earlier was no more. **(55/20)**

"Crash Bandicoot has surprised the world against Claude and survived a match against Buu." Recaps Iroh

"Crash has had a long and painful road to the semi's. If he loses tonight then he will be disappointed and it further ruin the brackets of fans everywhere." Says Jay

(Feedback by Dale Oliver plays)

"And his opponent representing PCUW. He is the PCUW World champion Eddy!" Perch says as the crowd meets Eddy with a thunderous ovation. We see a shot of Crash in the ring taken aback from the reaction Eddy has gotten. **(80/0)**

"What a reaction for Eddy. I guess he has the majority on his side tonight." Says Iroh

"That's a confidence for Eddy who almost lost to TCW Rookie Tommy Pickles and had a back and forth contest with Danny Phantom." Says Jay.

The bell rings as Crash and Eddy circle each other. Eddy fakes a charge against Crash and Crash jumps back. Eddy lets out a small chuckle at Crash flinching. Crash didn't look too happy after seeing some people laugh in the crowd. Crash jumped at Eddy but, Eddy sidestepped and put him in a waistlock as Crash was on all fours. Eddy rolled on the canvas with Crash still in a waist lock. Then he rolled back. Eddy pulled himself up and threw Crash up in the air and slammed him against the canvas before locking in a front facelock. Crash was able to slip out. He tried to kick Eddy in the head but Eddy ducked and jumped to his feet. Eddy then dropkicked Crash's leg before putting him in a side headlock.

"Eddy is pacing himself and trying to keep the match slow for his benefit." Says Jay

"He knows he won't be able to beat crash in a high flying contest Crash but, he knows he can beat Crash in a technical, slow paced match." Iroh analyzes.

Crash is able to pull himself and Eddy to a vertical base but, he is stuck in the side headlock. He elbows Eddy not once but, twice to make him let go. Crash quickly tried to run at the ropes but, Eddy stops him by grabbing him by the waist and pulling him back. Eddy tries to kick Crash in the gut but, Crash grabs his foot and pushes it to the side. Eddy dragon whips Crash using that momentum. Eddy stops Crash's small momentum and picks Crash's leg up and kicks in four times quickly before throwing it to the canvas. People start to chant "Let's go Crash." As Eddy then drops an elbow across his chest. A "Crash really sucks" chant begins to counter the "Let's go Crash" chants. It was about 35/50 in this chant duel. Eddy bounces off the ropes and hits a leg drop across the chest of Crash.

"This crowd is either with or against Crash." Says Jay

"I don't think they're against Crash. I think they just support Eddy more." Says Iroh

"I can see that. He is in more companies and in higher positions than Crash." Jay says in agreement

Eddy crouches in the corner as the CWF fans know whats next and a lot of fans stand up thinking this is the early end. Eddy charges at Crash with a Spear-ED in mind. But, Crash jumps over Eddy. Eddy almost runs into the turnbuckle but stops and turns around to be dropkicked into the corner by Crash. Crash Irish whipped Eddy out of the corner and into the opposite one. Crash charges at Eddy only for Eddy to elevate his feet. But, Crash caught both and Eddy out of the corner. This caused him to fall straight from the air into the canvas. The crowd either say "oh" or cheer knowing Crash is on offense.

"Crash is finally on Offense." Says Jay

"For now; Eddy can easily get back in control at any moment" Says Iroh.

Crash pulls Eddy up by his three hairs. Crash kicks him in the gut and plows him with a Gourdbuster. Crash then pulls Eddy up by one arm and puts him in a wrist lock. Crash then jumps onto the top rope and springboard off it and hits an arm drag. Crash then rolls up to his feet and lands a jumping Knee to the head of Eddy in one motion. Eddy sits up trying the cobwebs as Crash bounces off the ropes and hits a low dropkick on him. Crash tries to pin him.

1

….

…..

Kick out! Crash stands up before Eddy and bounces off the ropes. Eddy however throws Crash over the ropes as he comes back. But, Crash lands on the apron and runs to the top turnbuckle. Eddy saw him and runs toward the turnbuckle only for Crash to jump off, catch him with his legs and hit a frankensteiner! He pins him

1

…..

…..

….

2

…..

Kick out!

"Crash is on a roll and he's taking things to a place Eddy tried to avoid." Says Jay

"Crash better be careful though. Eddy is a really crafty guy if you screw up once." Iroh says

Crash tries to do a high kick but, Eddy ducks. Eddy attempts a enziguri but, Crash ducks. Eddy rolls to his feet and is met with a chop. Crash goes to Irish Whip Eddy but, Eddy reverses. Crash comes back and jumps over Eddy's head. Crash rebounds and this time Eddy did a front chop block to make Crash fall flat on his face. But, that wasn't it. He locked in the Money Lock! The crowd popped loud at the move as Crash instantly met pain. Crash tries to scramble to the ropes with his arms but they're so far away. A small "Let's go Crash" chant starts up. Crash uses that as motivation to roll through the move. Eddy almost hits the ropes but stops and turns around straight into a Wumpa Twist!

"This could be it!" Jay says as Crash pins him.

1

…..

…..

…

2!

…

…..

…..

Kick out! And the crowd jumps out of their seats and cheers Eddy's courage. Crash lets out a sigh before he moves on to the second thing he has planned. He climbs up to the top turnbuckle, a little slowly however due to Eddy. Crash jumps off going for the Crash landing. Only for Eddy to move out of the way. Eddy quickly goes back to the Money lock. Crash quickly makes a leap to the ropes but, Eddy shows surprising strength and pulls Crash away in midair. Eddy is able to walk in a half circle and makes Crash face the ropes farthest from him. Crash tries to roll through again but, Eddy keeps a grip on the ankle and stands up again. The pain is getting to Crash as Eddy pulls him back knowing that Crash is closer to the ropes now. Crash's Ankle could be shattered right now as Eddy is really wrenching on it. Crash tries to roll through again and it works as Eddy flies off him straight into the referee. Crash hobbles up on one and turns Eddy around and hits an Aftershock. Crash pins him but the ref is out.

"Surprisingly our first ref bump of the night." Says Jay

"Crash really screwed himself over right now." Iroh says

"Especially when one of his ankles are close to a sprain or worse." Jay says as he notices the effects of the money lock

Crash crawls toward the ref and shakes him with one hand as the other is on his ankle. It kind of works but, he is interrupted when grabs a hold of his ankle again and locks in the money lock. Crash yells in pain as his ankle he knows his ankle is hurting. Crash taps, knowing that Eddy could cost months of his career with his Dangerous Money lock. Eddy lets go in respect but, soon realizes the ref didn't see it because he was starting to get up. Eddy's was devastated. He sees Crash get up using the ropes. Eddy pulls him out of there in position for a Suckerbreaker as the ref was up and back to contesting this match. Eddy was not able to hit the suckerbreaker because Crash countered into a surprise Wumpa Twist. Crash rolled him over and pinned him!

1

…

…

….

2

…

…

…

3!

"Here is your winner 18:15 and advancing to the finals, UCA's Crash Bandicoot!" Perch says as the crowd cheer for the awesome match but, some are unhappy with the Ending.

"Crash tapped but, the ref didn't see it." Jays says "This isn't right."

"Crash doesn't look happy about how he advanced either. It was clear that Eddy should've won this but, in the end Crash got a lucky break." Iroh says as we see Crash in the ring holding his ankle which is feeling pain while, looking disappointed at the way he won. As the ref checked on him Crash actually said something. The ref went to Perch and told he something. Perch then spoke into the mic as Eddy began to rise to his feet.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen. UCA's Crash Bandicoot has said that he refuses to advance to the finals of the Best of Best tournament due to him submitting when the ref had his back turned. Therefore, advancing to the finals of the Best of the Best Tournament-" Was all Perch could say.

"Hold up there Perch." Came the voice of TCW Owner, Asheel Din senior who appeared on the Titantron. "I saw the match and I know what happened. Crash won despite the controversy surrounding it so he will indeed compete in the Best of the Best finals later tonight. As for PCUW's Eddy Verra. Well he won't be competing in a Singles match at the finals of the Best of the Best Tournament."

The crowd boos

"Hey, don't boo me. Like I said Eddy Verra will not compete in the singles match that will be the finals of the tournament." Asheel repeats

You can see a unhappy Eddy in the ring as Crash has a look of sorrow on his face

"But, he will compete in the Triple Threat Finals of the Best of the Best tournament!" Says Asheel

Eddy then looked up with a huge smile on his face. Crash's sorrow was gone. Eddy turned to Crash who hobbled up to his feet and offered his hand. Eddy shook Crash's hand to huge pop and left with a grin. Crash stood in the ring as his hand was raised by the ref and he got a huge pop from them.

"A Triple threat as the Best in the World finals! This is going to be a must see match Iroh" Says Jay

"Asheel Din Sr. just made everyone happy in this arena. Crash and Eddy will face off once again with either Slade or Dan Kuso joining them and this time there will be no controversial decisions or DQ's or Count outs." Iroh says

**A/N: Well, I figured out a way to make the Money lock look more dangerous and get Crash & Eddy to the finals (Because I wanted both to make it there for reasons to be explained in a later A/N) while making Eddy not look like a sheep and not making Crash like a heel. I could've done a double pin looking back at this. But, everyone does that and that's not what I do. Honestly, I forgot the original plan I had for this match so I just rolled with it as I went on. We also learned that Edd will stand by Asheel IV unlike the rest of their team. Let's hope TCW doctors can heal Crash's ankle by the time of the finals. Since they work for me. The answer is yes. Up next is Dan Kuso vs Slade. Should be up soon. Maybe this weekend if I don't have anything to do. Review and crap like that. Toonwriter will buy you waffles.**


	19. Semi-Finals: Dan vs Slade

**(Backstage)**

Greg is walking with the hardcore title around his shoulder with Rowley right behind him watching his back.

"It's so awesome how Christian let you win the Hardcore title. He must really like you." Rowley says

"He hates us Rowley. I don't even know why? We are all a part of the same stable and I was there before him. I don't even know why Souichi made him a General. I think I would've more suited for it. Plus, I'm nicer than him." Greg says when he hears a bell. Greg then slowly turns his head backwards with Rowley and sees AWE's Sheen Estevez on a purple bike with an Ultralord basket.

"It's time to ride boy's and time for me to become the hardcore champion then defend it 24 hours a days and 7 days a month." Sheen says

"I'm pretty sure it's defended every day." Greg says.

"Naw! I'm right." Sheen says. Then Sheen started to peddle his bike toward Greg but, Rowley got in the way. Rowley grabbed the handlebars of Sheen's bike only for Sheen to punch Rowley in the face. Sheen hopped off his bike and threw Rowley straight into random boxes before turning around. When he turned around he had to duck Greg trying to hit with the hardcore title. This causes the title to fall out of Gregs hands and for Sheen to roll Greg up.

1

….

2

…..

3!

Sheen quickly releases Greg, takes the XCW hardcore title and runs back toward his bike. Greg tries to chase after him only for Sheen to pick his bike up and smash it over the head of Greg, knocking the kid out. Sheen smiled and walked away. But, once he turned the corner he walked straight into multicompany superstar Ben Tennyson and his TCW Tag partner Dante.

"Um, hi guys." Says Sheen with a sheepish grin

"This will end one of two ways. One, I kick your ass right now and take that title. Or Two…" Way all Dante could say before Ben interrupts

"I, the Best in the Universe, CCW Magnus champion and future World champions in every other company I'm in will pin you and become XCW Hardcore champion." Ben says in an arrogant tone of voice

"That isn't the second way." Dante says

"Yes it is!" Ben says as Sheen looks on

"No it isn't" Says Dante

"YES IT IS!" Ben some losing some temper.

"NO IT ISN'T" Dante yells louder. Sheen then tries to sneak away but, Dante catches him by the throat. "You're not going anywhere."

"This is why I'm the champion." Says Ben

"Not after El Blaze beats you!" Says Dante as Sheen was starting to turn a different color

"El Blaze will never beat me! I'm the best in the Universe and the future Toon World champion!" Screams Ben

"Guys… I'm losing ….. Breath." Sheen manages to say

"Itatchi will beat you tonight like El Blaze will at Meltdown." Dante says

"No he won't. I am superior to Itatchi in every way possible." Says Ben

"Oh really then prove it." Dante says before, releasing Sheen of his grip. Ben then kicked Sheen upside the head really harf straight back into the grip of Dante and hit's a chokeslam.

"And that kick was just 1/1000 of the pain that will be inflicted on Itatchi tonight and the pain that will be inflicted on El Blaze later." Ben says before walking past a grinning Dante. Kenny came up from out of nowhere and sprayed Dante in the eyes with pepper spray before pinning Sheen. Dante hold on to his eyes in pain as the ref runs past him and starts to count

1

….

…..

2

….

….

3!

"Your winner and new XCW Hardcore champion Kenny" Says the ref

**(Back to the arena)**

(Burned plays)

"The following is a semi-Final match in the Best of the best tournament. First representing AWE, He is Slade!" Says Perch **(75/20)**

"Slade has been on fire tonight with great victories over big stars Spongebob and Diego." Says Jay

"Whoever counted him out was really stupid." Says Iroh

(Becoming the Bull by Artyu plays)

"And his opponent representing CCW, he is Dan Kuso!" Says Perch **(35/50)**

"Look at Slade's popularity arguing with the fans of Dan Kuso." Says Jay

"The fans are letting their voices be heard tonight. I think Squilliam and this crowd will be very happy if Slade wins this entire thing." Says Iroh

"He has to get past Dan though and Dan can take a beating." Says Jay

"But can he take a beating from Slade?" Says Iroh

"It's not how you survive against Slade. It's IF you survive." Says Jay

The bell rings, and Dan Kuso slings himself across the ring and starts pounding away at his bigger opponent! The fists are flying, catching Slade in the chest, the abdomen, the jaw, and the fans in New York are rocking with boos yet cheers at the same time! Slade is doing his best to cover up, but the fists are just landing wherever they find an opening! Suddenly, Dan stops the punching as the strategy wasn't effective. He runs against the ropes beside him, comes back and SHOULDER TACKLE!

But it doesn't even take Slade off his feet!

"Uh oh. Dan better think of something new." Says Jay

Slade looks down on Dan with a snarl, the fans gasping in shock as Dan shrugs off that Shoulder tackle! Dan looks stunned for a moment, but he races towards the ropes again, springing back towards Slade, and... BIG BOOT! Slade RATTLES the skull of Dan Kuso, who collapses to the canvas with glazed, wide eyes! Slade brushes his cheek with the back of his wrist, brushing off the damage as if it were nothing! Looking down on Dan, he grabs him by the head and drags him up to his feet, pushing him back in to the turnbuckle. Pressing his body weight against him, Slade then Irish whips the CCW Universial champion across the ring, and Dan collides chest-first with the pads! He slumps to the canvas, with his hands against his chest as he coughs and splatters from the impact! Slade looks back across the ring at his prey, smirking as he watches the damage he's caused! Dan stands himself up, looking back across the ring as Slade steps closer. Dan thrusts his head straight into the gut of Slade! Slade winces, backing up for a moment, giving Dan just another second to catch his breathe! He stands straight, stepping closer to Slade, preparing to cement his advantage... BUT HE WALKS IN TO AN UPPERCUT!

"Holy crap!" Jay yells

"That must've knocked a tooth out." Iroh says

The slap echoes across the first few rows of Madison Square Garden, the fans "OHHH!"ing at the impact! Dan falls away, losing his footing slightly! But still he fires back, another shot across the jaw of Dan much to the shock of MSG! "The AWE Champion" steps backwards a little, charging forward for a Clothesline attempt... BUT Dan ducks! Dan darts under the Clothesline, leaving Slade to only collide with the pads! Dan turns and waits as Slade turns back to the center of the ring... Dan fires a kick to the mid-section, pulling Slade head under his arm, hooking a leg and...

"can he... can he hoist him up?!" Jay questions a little skeptical

Dan is trying his best to hoist him up for this Fisherman Suplex, but Slade is just too heavy! Dan has to step away, placing a hand on his strained back! Slade smirks as he watches Dan step away in pain! The CCW Rep still continues to fight though, stepping back towards his opponent... ANOTHER UPPERCUT BY SLADE!

"Slade maybe too much for the fighting spirit." Says Iroh

Dan Kuso just can't seem to find the momentum to really get his foot in the door, as Slade steps towards Dan who'd spun one eighty degrees from that uppercut, ducks under his arm, wraps his right arm around Dan's body and hoists him up! SIDEWALK SLAM! Kuso lands hard, and Slade makes his first cover of the match!

ONE!

...

TWO!

...

Kick-out! Kuso throws a shoulder up, and Slade is quick to grab him by the head and pull him up, too. Throwing him towards the ropes, Dan sails over... but he grabs a hold of the ropes and lands on the apron! Slade had turned, assuming his successes, but there's no firm splat of skin on floor. Slade turns, see's the CCW rep on the apron. Slade charges with a big boot only for Dan Kuso to pull the rope down and crotch Slade.

"This is Dan's chance to defeat this monster." Says Iroh

Slade catches his leg over the top rope, crying out in pain as he tries to pull himself free! Dan turns back, and clatters Slade with a right hand! The shot blows Slade back from the ropes, stumbling away as he covers his cheek with the back of his hand. Dan slips through the ropes and turns Slade around. Dan the hits the Sideburn much to crowds surprise. Some pop even though they support Slade. Dan doesn't waste any time as he drags Slade up and hooks both his arms. Pyrus Plant to Slade!

"No way!" Jay says not believing it as Dan pinned him.

1

…..

…..

2

….

Kick out! Dan doesn't mourn him kicking out of his finisher. He knows what could happen if wastes a chance. Dan tries to picks Slade up but, it's basically dead weight. But, when he does Slade surprises Dan with a hand across his throat. He lifts him up in the air as some look in awe as a lot more pop. He goes for the chokeslam only for Dan to counter it with a DDT. Dan manages to roll himself toward the ropes. Slade doesn't stay down for long and is up even before Dan. Slade runs at Dan and gives him a Big Boot that sends him over the ropes. The crowd looks in amazement as Slade bounces off the ropes farthest from Dan and dives over the ropes, Undertaker style. Only for Dan to move out of the way and watched as Slade lands on his head. The crowd cringes at that as Dan rolls him back into the ring.

"Slade may be hurt bad." Says Iroh

"Dan may've found his chance. But, then on the other hand, every time I say that Slade stops Dan." Says Jay

Slade wasn't moving as Dan lifts the dead weight up. PYRUS PLANT! He connected! He pins him.

"Is this it?" Questions Iroh

1

….

….

…..

"Did he finally find a way to stop him." Says Jay

2

…

…..

…

3 and the crowd despite their distaste for Dan earlier stands up and applaud the man.

"Here is your winner at 14:58 and advancing to the Finals, Dan Kuso!" Says Perch

"Dan did it. Earlier we questioned if would survive and not only did he survive the wrath of Slade. He beat him. He actually beat him and has earned his right to join both Eddy and Crash in the finals of the tournament." Says Jay

"Slade tried a high risk maneuver but failed and it cost him the win we all thought he had in the bag." Says Iroh

"Don't discredit Slade despite his mistake. He kicked out of the Pyrus Plant and stopped any momentum Dan had quickly. He could've been the winner but one mistake cost him." Says Jay

"Somewhere in the GM green room Squilliam is angry about coming so close with Slade winning a massive portion of this match only for Dan to catch a lucky break and win." Says Iroh

"Will the fighting spirit win Destiny? Or will Crash fulfill the underdog story? Or will Eddy prove why he's a World champion and why they're not? Who will win Gold in the Fort? Find out later tonight." Says

"But, Up next it's a dream match for the WWT X-Division championship: Timmy Turner defends against Aries Austin up next and we'll be replaced by Desiree of WWT and Sarah Watkins of PCUW." Says Iroh

"Catfight! I told PaRappa that my pool of pudding would come in handy." Says Jay

"Keep dreaming. Sarah's underage." Says Iroh

"If she's 16, she's legal in my book." Jay says making Iroh face palm

"We'll be back." Iroh says as Jay gives a nice grin

**A/N: Here's the rest of the matches in order: **

**Aries vs Timmy © for the X-Division title (Commentators: Desiree & Sarah Watkins)**

**Ben vs Itatchi © for the Toon World title (Commentators: Vegeta & Drake + the Drake mine)**

**TJ Dettwiller © vs Ash Ketchum for the TCW World Championship (Commentators: Jay Din & Iroh)**

**Eddy Verra vs Crash Bandicoot vs Dan Kuso in the Best of the Best Finals & for the Gold in the Fort Briefcase (Commentators: Jeremy, Sarge & Demetri)**

**Team Veteran (Asheel Din (Kind of on the team), Kratos, Charlie Araya, Sly Cooper, Edd, Red, Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, Edd and Ed) vs Team Rookie Revolution (Souichi, Jimmy Neutron, Red Murdock, Jason Krueger, Willy Blake, Jack House, Taiki Kudo, Arthur, Christopher House and Christian Din)**


	20. Ultimate X: Aries vs Timmy

We return to Best in the World with Four 25 foot high scaffolds surrounding the outside of the ring. They are 3 feet away from the steel post. In the ring, 20 feet above are four, 15 feet long wires that are cross together in an X shape. In the middle X shape is the WWT X-Division title. You can see above the title is more scaffolds that make the X shape but, with a giant hole in the middle.

"The following contest is for the WWT X-Division championship and is a now an Ultimate X match" Says Perch before being cut off.

**I see a red door and I want it painted black**

**No colors anymore I want them to turn black**

Paint it black by the Rolling stones continues to play as WWT Owner, Mr. TV walks out onto the stage and is greeted with a pop . He has a mic in his hands

"What is he doing out here?" Questions Sarah

"Shut up so we can find out." Desiree says to Sarah

"Sorry Perch but, let me do this introduction. Please welcome the man that I will be managing for one night only. He is the longest reigning X-Division Champion in Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling history. He is Aries Austin." Says Mr. TV

**The secret side of me**

**I never let you see**

**I keep it caged**

**But I can't control it**

Monster by Skillet continues to play as the very Smarky MSG crowd stand up and meets Aries with a massive Ovation. Aries smirks cockily as he shakes hands with TV before walking down the ramp. Mr. TV follows behind him and stands near the ring. Aries then slingshots himself over the ropes and into the ring. He spreads his arms out which caused a row of White and Gold Fireworks to shoot up from the ring apron behind him.

"That traitor . How dare he support that brat." Says Desiree.

"You know people don't like you when your boss wants the guy from another company to beat you for a title." Says Sarah

**Yeah, this is the day we came to get down,**

**We came to play the game in your town**

**You came to ride the highs of this junk**

**Baby, we came to guarantee the big crunk**

The crowd gives the opposite reaction with Timmy as he walks out with the deactivated WWT X-Division title. We can see Timmy is decked out in Rookie Revolution attire. Even his pink hat has the logo on it. Timmy slowly walks down enjoying every second of the boos he is receiving at the moment. He enters the ring as he gives Mr. TV a small cocky wave. He hands the title to the ref as Aries stares at him. Timmy throws his hat out with a grin as Aries matches his grin with an even bigger and more confident one. He then looks up to see his X-Division title hanging on wires. He lets a deep breath out but, still displays confidence.

"Timmy is real confident even though every Rookie Revolution member has lost tonight." Says Sarah

"The trend will end eventually and that's now." Says Desiree

The bell rings and Aries quickly tries to jump at Timmy but, Timmy quickly slides out of the ring. The crowd boo Timmy and chant "Pussy" over and over again. Timmy re-enters the ring but, once Aries get close he jumps out again. However this time Aries jumped out with Timmy. Timmy didn't know but, he was turned around and decked in the face by Aries' right hand. Aries then grabbed Timmy by the hair and slammed his face against the steel steps. Aries then tried to Irish whip him into the guard rail but, Timmy reversed it. Aries was able to leap over the guard rail and into the crowd. Timmy put his hand under the ring as he saw Aries fly over the guardrail. Timmy hits Aries in the ribs with a Kendo Stick.

"This thing is getting painful early in the match." Sarah says

"Timmy isn't playing around anymore." Desiree says

Timmy then breaks the Kendo stick over the back of Aries. Aries feels the sting before Timmy grabbed him from behind before hitting a reverse suplex onto the floor. Timmy got to his feet after a second or two. He picked Aries up and confidently insults him before kicking him in the gut. He then tried a vertical suplex but, while in the air Aries bashed his left knee against the head of Timmy which caused Timmy to lose his grip on Aries. Aries lands on his feet and headbutts Timmy in the head. Aries then Irish whips Timmy straight into a scaffold. Aries starts to climb the scaffold using Timmy's back as elevation. While he's 9 feet up Timmy gets back to a vertical base and sees him. Timmy climbs up as Aries is now 15 feet up the scaffold as Timmy grabs his feet. The Crowd wait in anticipation as Aries tries to push Timmy off his feet. He succeeds but, Timmy changes his body motion and lands on the ring apron. Timmy quickly runs to where the top turnbuckle nearest to Aries' scaffold. Aries is 20 feet up and he grips the red wire. Only to release it after Timmy punches him in the gut. Timmy bashes the back of Aries' head against the scaffold. Aries takes a 20 foot fall down to the floor.

"Oh lord. I hope Aries is okay." Says Sarah

"I hope he gets a concussion." Desiree says

Aries uses the outside of the scaffold to get up and see Timmy jump off the turnbuckle with an Axe handle to his face. Timmy then rolls Aries into the ring before searching underneath the ring. Timmy pulls out a table and the crowd cheers for that. Timmy sets up the table and steps onto the apron. He pulls Aries up, who's inside the ring looking for a suplex through the table but, Aries blocks and suplexs Timmy inside the ring. Aries drops an Elbow across Timmy's throat. Aries drags Timmy up and Irish whips him in the turnbuckles. Aries charges at Timmy and jumps in the air only to see that Timmy dodging. But, Aries lands on the second turnbuckle as Timmy smiles not aware of it. Timmy turned around and received a mule kick from Aries. Aries then repositions himself on the second turnbuckle and jumps off to hit Timmy with a Tornado DDT!

"These two are putting everything into this match." Says Sarah

"Look at Mr. TV smiling at his employee getting hurt. Sickening!" Desiree says in disgust.

Aries then rolls out of the ring nearest to the announce table and Mr. TV. Aries looks under the ring and pulls out a ladder. Timmy then does a suicide dive to the outside. Aries was still holding the ladder so Timmy got hit with it. The ladder flies straight into the side of the Announce table. Timmy starts to stomp on Aries before yelling at Mr. TV then he stomped on Aries again. Timmy looked at the announce table and took the cover off. He got then pulled a monitor out. Aries started to get up and Timmy swung at him with it. Only for Aries to toe kick straight back into Timmys Face. Timmy backed up and onto the announce table. Aries picks up the ladder and slams it over Timmy's body once before setting it up. Aries climbs up the 15 foot ladder and looked down at Timmy. Aries then jumped off and did a 630 senton straight through the announce table!

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my God! That was an amazing move by Aries." Says Sarah as we hear "This is awesome" chants all over the arena.

"Screw it being amazing. Timmy could be hurt!" Desiree says

Aries and Timmy lay in the ruble of what used to be an announce table. A "Let's Go Aries, Timmy sucks!" chant fills the arena as Aries slides his way to the ladder and uses it to pull himself up. Aries takes a few seconds to breathe and regain his composure. Meanwhile Timmy uses the guard rail to pull himself up holding his ribs. Timmy makes a jump at Aries and forearms him in the face. Aries fires back with a Forearm shot himself. The two have a forearm war against each other. Neither giving up then, Timmy kicked Aries in his manhood must to the disgust of New York. Timmy smirks as he walks back to the ring and climbs up the top turnbuckle. As this is happening Aries had now just gotten up while holding his testicles. Timmy makes a small jump and catches the wire. He is now 13 feet from the WWT X-Division title with his dangling low.

"Timmy's going to retain." Says Desiree

Aries must've heard this as he then ran toward where the ramp was. People didn't know what he was doing as he climbed on top of the apron.. Timmy was five feet from the title as Aries then springboarded off the apron and speared Timmy off the wires. Both falls down as Madison Square Garden exploded. The crowd hasn't been as electric as this all night and that's saying something. Both roll around in pain.

"Holy Shit! That kid is one crazy mother-" Says Desiree

"Watch your mouth!" Sarah says

"Well I'm not wrong. He could've missed and I wish he did because Timmy is getting hurt." Says Desiree

"So is Aries! These two are killing each other. Neither wants to lose. Their egos won't accept it. Only one can be the best X-Division wrestler in the world." Says Sarah

Aries gets to his feet slowly. Timmy rolls outside the ring in pain as the crowd are cheering for Aries to climb. Aries climbs up to the top turnbuckle slowly and hops onto the scaffold to climb up a little more. Aries grabs the wires and slowly inches toward the title. 6 feet away from the title. 4 feet away. 2 feet away. 7 inches away. Aries reaches for the X-Division title and grabs it. But, Timmy runs into the ring and clotheslines both of Aries' leg. Aries is forced to let go because of this and flip in the air as he fall's back first into the ring canvas. Timmy then does the unthinkable. He sets the ladder up above the body of and under the X. The crowd boos knowing what he's going to do.

"Not this way! This isn't legal in an Ultimate X Match." Sarah says

"He isn't going to get Disqualified. Remember we MUST HAVE A REAL WINNER." Desiree says defending Timmy

Timmy was now on the last rung of the ladder he smugly looked the booing crowd as they attempted to throw trash in the ring. Timmy reached for the title. But, Aries wouldn't let this happen. Aries grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder and started to push upward. Timmy was in fear as the ladder continued to tip over as Aries had a superman moment. Aries eventually pushed the ladder over and Timmy flew out of the ring and crashed through the table from earlier in the match. The crowd chants "Holy shit!"

"No! This isn't happening get up Timmy." Says Desiree.

"Timmy isn't going to get up and Aries is going to win the X-Division title." Says Sarah

**I'm holding on so tightly now.**

**My insides scream so loud.**

**They keep watching, watching me drown.**

**How did it come to this?**

Sell your soul by Hollywood undead plays as the FBN's Spongebob leads Danny Phantom, Skulker, Truman, El Tigre, and Zim.

"Yes! The heroes are here." Says Desiree

"They aren't supposed to be out here." Says Sarah.

Aries sees then coming as Spongebob quickly runs to Timmy. Meanwhile Aries baseball slides Truman X straight into El Tigre. Aries lands on the outside and ducks a big boot from Skulker who ends up hitting El Tigre knocking him down. Aries starts to climb the scaffold. Danny chases after him by climbing up right behind Aries. Aries is 20 feet up and is close to the wires but, he decides to keep climb straight to the top and Danny follows. Meanwhile Spongebob woke Timmy up as Timmy started to climb the scaffold as well a little slower though. Meanwhile Truman tries to climb a different scaffold. However Mr. TV pulls him down and smashes his head against the ring apron. Then Skulker turns Mr. TV around and the throws him against an empty scaffold. Timmy reached the wires and began to slide his way with his hands to the X-Division title. Meanwhile, Aries was sliding toward the middle as Danny punches him on top of the scaffold X. Danny grabbed Aries' and smashed it against the scaffold. Danny then threw Aries' off only for Aries to grab a hold of the side of the scaffold unbeknownst to Danny. We see Timmy less than a foot away from the title. The rest of the FBN enter the ring as they clap for Timmy. Aries pulled himself up onto the scaffold and was now standing on top. Danny was clueless as he was taunting but, he would figure it out when Aries came up from behind and German suplex'ed him straight off the scaffold and down 25 feet onto FBN's Skulker and Spongebob.

"Holy crap! Danny might be hurt!" Says Sarah

"It doesn't matter right now. Timmy's going to retain!" Says Desiree

And it looked like he was. Timmy was now holding on to the WWT X-Division title. Aries saw this and took one last chance. He dolphin dived straight down the big hole and straight into the middle off the wire. This caused Timmy to get knocked down straight into the rest of the FBN.

"No!" Says Desiree

"Unhook the belt!" Yells Sarah

Aries sits up as he in-between the Wire and scaffold. He then unhooks the belt and the Crowd goes wild! And so does Mr. TV as this technically marks a win for him against FBN and most importantly Timmy.

"Here is your winner at 27:54 and the new holder of the WWT X-Division title, Aries Austin" Says Perch

"What a match! What a war! And what a smile on Mr. TV's face!" Sarah says as we see a shot at an ecstatic Mr. TV clapping for Aries who goes through the hole and back on top of the Scaffold X.

"How can Mr. TV be happy? His guy lost! I hope he gets removed." Desiree says as Aries raises the WWT X-Division title. A huge pyro erupt from the ceiling

"We all hope you get removed. Anyways what a moment here in Madison Square Garden as Aries Austin has built momentum to his summerfest match against Eddy & Willy Blake. Plus another HUGE and I mean HUGE loss for the Rookie Revolution." Says Sarah

"Unfortunately this is a bad sign for Ben who wishes to win the Toon World title up next." Says Desiree as Aries climbs down and is greeted with a handshake from Mr. TV.

"Or a good sign considering this is the first title change in a match tonight." Sarah says as Aries' hand is raised by Mr. TV as Timmy seethes in the ring watching his boss get the win and see HIS title go home with some noob who the Internet loves.

**A/N: That was a fun match to write. So let's recap. Both get brutalized with violence and high spots, Danny took the worst spot despite not being a part of the match, Aries won a retired title (Which means it has no worth in any company.), and Mr. TV can smile today because Timmy lost something he helped pioneer to an outsider (Furthering feuds). Up next Ben vs Itatchi for the Toon World title. Will we be 2-0 for title changes or will the RR's streak of bad luck continue? REVIEW!**


	21. Ben vs Itatchi for the Toon title

"Welcome back to Best in the World, I am Vegeta and 5 feet away from me is the waste of life known as Drake Parker." Vegeta says pointing at Drake

"You're lucky I'm in my Drake mine or you would be dead right now." Says Drake

Suddenly the Ministry of Darkness theme played as the crowd booed. The rights were pitch black as the titantron showed the only light. Suddenly a ring of fire emerged from the top of the ramp as Itatchi is in the middle of it. Slowly Itatchi scans the arena before walking through the fire and down to the ring. The boos were heavy.

"The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the Toon World Title. First, the current Toon World champion Itatchi Uchia." Says Perch **(10/84)**

"No one likes Itatchi so either they must love Deadpool or really love the original Ben 10 Series." Says Drake

"If Itatchi loses tonight his streak will end. But, it is possible because Ben has the weight of the world on his shoulders as his Rookie Revolution members have no wins going into our main event." Says Vegeta

(Hero by Skillet plays)

" And his opponent the CCW Magnus champion Ben Tennyson!" Says Perch **(70/15)**

Ben enters the arena and stands on top of the ramp with the Magnus title around his waist. He is surprised about how much he's getting cheered. Ben actually let's out a classic smirk as he looks at Itatchi from the top of the ramp. Ben walks down the ramp as the MSG was cheering him on with every step. Other than a few boos that were faint. Ben enters the ring and takes the Magnus title off his waist and hands it to timekeeper. Ben looks at Itatchi as the music stopped with an intense face and violent thoughts. Ben was shown the Toon title before the ref raised it.

"This match is one we've been waiting for." Vegeta says

"And one Ben will win." Says Drake

"I doubt it if you're his support system." Says Vegeta

The bell rings as a vocal "Ben! Ben! Ben!" chants are made despite his normal heel status. Ben and Itatchi are not making a move. Eventually Ben become the first to move as he charges toward Itatchi only for Itatchi to sidestep. Ben rebounds off the ropes and comes back trying a one handed bulldog. But, Itatchi pushes him off. Ben runs back off the ropes and Itatchi catches him with a back body drop. Itatchi runs toward the ropes as Ben gets to his feet and kicks Itatchi in the gut when he came back. Ben grabbed Itatchi's head and started to attack with multiple knee shot to the head. The crowd counts "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20!" Ben stops and takes the chance to let out a roar

"I have never seen Ben so intense." Says Drake

"Ben is really needs to keep this attitude to beat Itatchi. Or come close because he isn't walking away Toon World champion." Says Vegeta

Itatchi gets up as Ben gives him a very stiff chop. Itatchi fires back with a stiffer punch to the nose that knocks Ben to the ring canvas. Rage is shown in the eyes of Itatchi as the ref restrains him so Ben get up. Blood slowly slides down from Ben's nose as he stands up. Ben wipes it off as he jumps at Itatchi and forearms him in the face before hitting a headbutt. Ben tries to Irish whip Itatchi but, Itatchi reverse. When Ben rebounds he hits a spinning back elbow to knock Itatchi down. The crowd is surprised as Ben let out a smile. Itatchi was now on his knees and Ben stiffly kicks Itatchi in the chest. He then does it again. The crowd begin to chant with the kicks. "Ben! Ben! Ben! Ben!". They all waited until Ben spinner around and hit one last kick to the bottom of the jaw to knock Itatchi to the canvas while crowd lets out a gigantic "Ben!" chant. Ben quickly pins him.

1

…

….

2

Kick Out!

"Surprised on how well Ben is doing?" Asked Drake

"Yes. This doesn't make sense. Itatchi is usually the one dominating the first part of the match." Says Vegeta.

Ben starts to stomp on Itatchi before stopping and yelling some in his ear. Ben then slaps him in the back of the head and he bounces off the rope only to run into an uppercut. Itatchi bounces off the ropes and hit a leg drop across the chest of Ben. Itatchi picked Ben up saying something before slapping him. Itatchi then pulled him up and hit a sidewalk slam. Itatchi dragged Ben up and threw him into the corner. A corner clothesline by Itatchi. Itatchi then Irish whips Ben out and Short arm clotheslines him. Itatchi tries a quick pin on Ben

1

…

Kick out!

Itatchi drags Ben up and Irish whip him toward the corner. Itatchi runs behind him and once Ben gets to the corner he lifts his legs up and Itatchi hits the turnbuckles then Ben lands down behind him and lands a German suplex. Ben follows up by getting up and bounces off the ropes. Ben tries a senton but, Itatchi gets his knees up. Ben holds his back in pain as Itatchi gets to his feet. Itatchi chops Ben in the chest. Ben then replies with his own chop. A chopfest breaks out and after a fifth chop Itatchi starts to get the advantage. Itatchi continues to chop Ben before grabbing an arm and putting him in a wrist lock before pulling him for a spinning side slam. Itatchi hooks the leg.

1

….

….

….

2

Kick out!

"Itatchi is now in the driver's seat and that's where he'll stay." Says Vegeta

"Until Ben wins." Says Drake

Itatchi stalks Ben pacing nearby the body of Ben. Ben finally stands up and walks straight into Itatchi's Japanese arm drag. Itatchi keeps him in a seated position as he locks in an arm lock. While trying to keep the hold on he elbows Ben in the chest. Ben puts his body on the canvas and rolls causing Itatchi to lose his grip. Itatchi tries to catch Ben while he's on the canvas but, Ben kicks him in the gut making him back up. Ben gets to one knee and decks Itatchi in the face fully standing up. Ben hits a snap DDT on Itatchi before getting to his feet. The crowd cheer him on as he taunts for Intergalactic (RKO). Itatchi gets up and Ben goes for it but, Itatchi pushes him off toward the ropes. Ben runs back and ducks underneath Itatchi's fist. Ben then turns him around and hits the Alien Act (Attitude Adjustment)! The crowd pop as this might be the end of Itatchi's streak. Ben pins Itatchi

"Game" Says Drake

1

….

…

….

"Set!" Drake says

2

…..

…

KICK OUT! The crowd groans as there hopes for another title change ended. Ben picks Itatchi up and he goes for a second Alien Act but, Itatchi slips out the back. Ben turns around straight into an uppercut that sent Ben toward the ropes. He came back straight into a titl-a-whirl back breaker! Itatchi rests for a moment trying to fight off the effects of the first AA. Ben started to get to hit feet by using the ropes and then Itatchi clotheslines Ben and himself over the ropes and onto the outside floor. Itatchi is up to his feet first as the ref counts.

1

….

2

…..

Itatchi punches Ben in the face and throws him against the commentators table.

3

…..

Itatchi then grabs Ben and throws him headfirst through the glass of the Drake mine!

4

…..

"No! Not my Drake mine." Drake says in tears as Ben in laying blood on Drakes little announce table. "Holy shit!"

5

…

Itatchi pulls Ben out and rolls his lifeless body back into the ring. Itatchi reenters as the blood rapidly pours down the forehead of Ben. Itatchi walks right in front of Ben. Ben uses Itatchi to try and stand up that blow was effective. Itatchi puts his hand around his throat and lightly says "It's over Ben." A thunderous chokeslam by Itatchi. The crowd boos loudly as Itatchi hooks Ben's legs

"And that ends this match." Says Vegeta.

1

…..

…..

…

2

…

…

….

Ben gets his shoulder up! The crowd stands up to give the heel a round of applause.

"Holy crap! He isn't out of it yet." Says Drake

"Stupid Tennyson. His ego is going to make sure he doesn't make it to Meltdown. " Says Vegeta

Itatchi's eyes are wide open in shock. He lifts Ben up and tells him to stay down. And in reply Ben slaps Itatchi. Then he jumps in the air and spinning heel kicks Itatchi knocking the man down. Ben goes to the corner and waits there resting. Itatchi gets to his feet and Ben runs out of the corner with a running dropkick. Itatchi hits his back against the turnbuckle and Ben drop toe holds him. He then locks in Cloverleaf Quasar (Armlock Cloverleaf). The crowd chant "Ben! Ben! Ben!" again as his bloody face show's he doesn't care about them. Ben keeps the hold on Itatchi adding pressure as he pulls back on the arm. But, Itatchi gets one leg free. He uses it to get to a knee and get his other free. Ben is the lifted up with the he has a hold on and Itatchi sidewalk slams him! Itatchi lays next to Ben as the crowd stand up and chant "This is Awesome!"

"What a match we are witnessing." Says Vegeta

"The fans appreciate great action even if neither of the people in the ring are liked." Says Drake

Itatchi gets up as Ben is up a second after. Itatchi tries to punch him but Ben duck and hits a Surprise Intergalactic! The crowd pop as Ben pins Itatchi!

"No!" Says Vegeta

"The streak is over! The streak is finally over!" Says Drake "GAME"

1

…..

…

…

"Set!"

2

…

….

"And freaking match!"

…

KICK OUT!

"Not match! He kicked out! Itatchi's streak lives!" Says Vegeta

"Only for another moment." Drake says

Ben sits up and you can see a shocked face through the crimson mask of blood. Ben drags Itatchi up and-

"Itatchi caught Ben by the throat!" Vegeta says as it happens

Chokeslam from nowhere! But, Itatchi doesn't go for the pin. Itatchi drags Ben up. A second Chokeslam! Then Itatchi falls to the canvas on top of Ben. The ref counts as the crowd are on the edge of their seats.

1

"Is this over?" Asked Drake

….

….

…

2

"Yep." Says Vegeta

…..

…..

…

Shoulder up! Ben got his shoulder up! The crowd could believe what they were seeing. Itatchi couldn't either and then a rage fell upon his eyes. Itatchi picked Ben up and puts him on one shoulder. He runs toward the turnbuckles but Ben slips out and pushes Itatchi's whole body against the turnbuckles. Ben picks him up for an AA when he turns around but, Itatchi slips out. Ben turns around and hits a Chokeslam! Itatchi pins him.

1

…

….

…..

2

….

…..

…..

3!

"Here is your winner at 22: 10 and still Toon World Champion Itatchi!" Says Perch.

"It took four chokeslams to beat Ben! I'll give him credit. He took a lot of punishment and dished out some himself." Says Vegeta

"Ben surprised us all and kicked Itatchi's ass throughout the beginning the match." Says Drake

"I'll admit he did. But, Itatchi won. These two put on a classic and it will go down in history as a classic. But as a classic that Itatchi won and a match where Ben gave it his all but, lost." Says Vegeta.

"Yeah, your right. And as Itatchi's win streak continues and so does the Rookie Revolutions losing streak." Says Drake

"Souichi is probably angry backstage as his team is losing and this was the last stop to the main event." Says Vegeta

"But, up next the TCW World title will be on the line as TJ Dettwiller defends against former rival Ash Ketchum." Says Drake

"Also up next I will kill Drake parker." Says Vegeta and at that moment Drake ran out of his seat and all the way backstage.

**A/N: No time for an A/N. Have stuff to do. Review!**


	22. TCW Title: TJ Dettwiller vs Ash Ketchum

**(GM & Owner's green room)**

"Look at my World Champion Itatchi. The man got a successful win over the one who got away and your Magnus champion Woody." Brags Vince to the annoyance of the owners & GM's

"You should give Ben some much deserved credit. He fought hard and worked his ass off out there. And he came close to winning. Unfortunately he failed." Says Woody

"Yep, he failed just like WCW. Have I told you guys about the time I bought WCW. It was amazing. It all started-" Vince brags before being cut off by a ring tone. All heads turned to Asheel who was checking his phone. "What the hell is going on? You can't interrupt Vince McMahon!"

"Sorry. I have to go. I need to check something out." Asheel says as he looks down on the phone

"What do you need to check out?" Asked Zack

"Something's going on in the parking lot. I don't know what but, somethings happening and I'm going to see what the hell's happening." Asheel says before leaving the room

"Stay safe." JC says after he leaves

"Now that he's gone. I'll tell all of you about the time I bought ECW." Says Vince making everyone in the room groan.

**(Back in the arena)**

"The following contest is for the TCW World Championship and there are no disqualifications!" Says Perch as MSG pops loud

**I Want to be the very best**

As Pokemon's first theme continues Ash Ketchum walks out on stage with his signature hat on. He scans the crowd who cheer him. He nods his head and runs down the ramp and into the ring. Ash throws his hat into the crowd as Perch says

"First, the challenger. He is Ash Ketchum!" Says Perch **(80/0)**

"We're taking a trip down memory lane as our new TCW World champion TJ Detwiller defends against a former rival." Says Jay

"Picture if Ash gets a win on a old rival and win the World title from a different company on the same night." Says Iroh

**Look in my eyes**

**What do you see**

**The cult of personality**

And then the crowd stands up all together to greet TJ Dettwiller with a huge pop. TJ signs are seen all over the arena as he comes out with the TCW World title around his waist. TJ slowly walks down with people attempting to touch the legend. He enters the ring and raises the World title as a Red pyro shoots up from the turnbuckles. Perch speaks…

"And his opponent, The TCW World champion, TJ Dettwiller." Says Perch **(100/0)**

"What an ovation for the leader of a generation and the foundation for TCW's current generation." Says Jay

"A much deserved one. TJ Dettwiller is defiantly one of the greatest wrestlers in Fiction Wrestling history. Some even say he's the greatest. He led the Animated division in the Attitude era and tonight he comes home to MSG." Says Iroh

"I don't like Ash's chances of having the crowd on his side now." Says Jay

"I don't think Ash will be surprised." Says Iroh

The crowd was raucous as they chant "TJ! TJ! TJ" as he hands the title to the ref. The ref raises the belt and shows it to Ash before handing it to the timekeeper. The bell rings as the crowd is firmly behind the leader of the Attitude era as Ash offers his hand out to TJ. TJ looks like he's going to shake his hand to boos then, pulls back to a big pop. Ash punches TJ in the face. Ash Irish whips him and TJ comes back into a hip toss. Ash then bounces off the ropes and hits a knee drop. The crowd starts up an "Ash is a F**got" chant. Ash sighs as he picks TJ up and puts him in a headlock. "Boring!" chants go off.

"Tough crowd." Iroh says

"It's New York." Says Jay

"I know, but the disrespect there showing Ash is ridiculous." Says Iroh

TJ pushes Ash off and TJ tries a drop kick. But, Ash holds onto the ropes and TJ falls on his back. Ash tries a jackknife pin but, TJ bridges upward and turns it into a waist lock. Ash elbows him in the face. TJ lets go and Ash tries a discus clothesline but, TJ ducks. This causes Ash to make a complete 360 and TJ to hit a release German suplex to a huge pop from the crowd. Ash rolls outside of the ring because of the force on the left side of the arena. TJ then runs across the ring and greets him with Suicide dive that pushes Ash back toward the guard rail. A massive "TJ is Awesome!" chant kick starts as he jumps up to the top of the guardrail behind Ash who is starting to get up. Ash turns around straight into a flying clothesline off the guard rail from TJ!

"This crowd is exploding for TJ's offense." Says Jay

"And there booing Ash's. Why does Ash always have the misfortune?" Jay asked.

TJ pulls Ash up by the hair and rolls him into the ring. TJ waits on the apron as Ash stands up again and TJ springboards off the ropes before coming down with a front dropkick. TJ gets onto his feet calling for an early finish. The crowd chant "Sugar Rush! Sugar rush!" TJ smiles as Ash gets to his feet. He goes for the Sugar Rush (Jumping complete shot). But, Ash caught him and dropped him down with an uranage as the crowd booed. Ash decided to play along with the hateful crowd and did the "you can't see me" taunt to earn more boos. He then bounced off the ropes and hit a 5 knuckle shuffle.

"5 knuckle shuffle. This means an Attitude Adjustment is close." Says Jay

"This may be a shorter match than expected." Says Iroh

Ash picks TJ up and puts him on his shoulders. The crowd chants "Ash Wins, We Riot." Ash shakes his head and plants TJ down with an Attitude Adjustment. The crowd throws Ash Ketchum merchandise (Action figures, T-Shirts, Garden gnome ect.) into the ring as he pins him.

"Let the riot begin." Jay says

….

….

….

1

….

…..

…

2

…..

…

KICK OUT! The crowd goes wild with "TJ" chants as Ash sits up. The crowd chants "Ash is a Failure!" over and over again. Ash getting less happy with every second he starts to stomp on TJ to boos. Ash drags TJ up and Irish whips him into the corner. Ash runs at him and TJ elevates both his feet. Ash runs faces first into them. TJ then elevates himself up onto the top turnbuckle. He jumps off and hits a spinning elbow off the top. TJ kips up and the crowd goes insane. "TJ's the greatest! TJ's the best!" chants the crowd signing their prayers for TJ. TJ signals for the Sugar rush and it connects. The crowd stands up thinking this is the end.

"The crowd is going to explode." Says Jay

"TJ is going to retain!" Iroh says

….

…..

…..

1!

…..

…..

…..

2!

….

….

…..

Kick out and the crowd boos. Then exactly one second later….

**You had to have it all,**

**Well have you had enough?**

**You greedy little bastard,**

**You will get what you deserve.**

Had enough by breaking Benjamin plays as Christian Din walks out from behind with Shayne holding on to his left hand. But, more importantly the Destiny Briefcase in the right hand. TJ Dettwiller stands up prepared for Christian. But, is turned around and given an AA by Ash Ketchum! At that Christian slides in and bashes the briefcase against the skull of the unaware Ash. He throws him outside as we see blood pour from Ash's head then see him give the ref the briefcase.

"He's cashing in during the middle of a match? Bullshit!" Says Jay

"History is happening right now! History is happening!" screams Iroh. Perch is given the briefcase by the ref as Christian is telling them to hurry up as TJ begins to stir on the canvas

"Christian Din has decided to cash in the Destiny Briefcase. So, the following contest is for the TCW World Championship. First from-" Was all Perch could say before Christian kicked TJ in the side of the head. The ref rings the bell as the crowd boo's louder than any other time tonight.

"TJ's reign is going to end in two weeks." Jay says as Christian hits the Breakdown (Fisherman buster). He pins TJ as the crowd chants "Bullshit!"

1

….

….

….

"He may kick out Jay. Don't give up hope." Says Iroh

2!

"Come on TJ! Pull through for us" Roots Jay

…..

…..

….

3! And the crowd goes insane with boos.

"Here is you winner at 12 seconds and New TCW World Champions, Christian Din" Announces Perch

"No!" Says Jay in disappointment

Christian stands up with a smile as Shayne Daniels snatches the TCW World title from the time keeper and slides into the ring with it. She hugs Christian and plants him with a quick kiss before giving him the title. Shayne raises Christian's right as he hold the TCW World title up with his left. The crowd is left in a frenzy as Confetti and fireworks consume the arena as we crown a new TCW World champion. We then see a shot of Christian and Shayne getting into a wet and dirty make out session to the disgust of MSG.

"The streak is broken. Christian finally won something for the Rookie Revolution." Says Iroh

"More like for himself. Dammit, this a MSG moment but it's not a good one. TCW is entering an era of darkness. An era of these two holding the most valuable titles in TCW. God dammit, this is unbelievable. I came out here expecting TJ & Ash to tear down MSG and all I got is this." Rants Jay

**A/N: What have we learned today? Vince is still bragging about WCW to the annoyance of everyone. TCW owner Asheel has to see what's happening in the parking lot. Ash felt the wrath of a bunch of TJ fans (I watched One Night stand 06 last night for anyone who was wondering why the crowd were being assholes to Ash.) We also found out Ash has a gnome. And TJ's reign only lasted 2 weeks because of Christian Din. And the Rookie Revolution won something. Is this a sign for the main event. Anyways up next it's the FINALS OF BEST OF THE BEST. Then the main event that will take a shitload of time.**


	23. Best of the best finals

"The following is the finals of the Best of the best Tournament and it is a triple threat match!" Says Perch

(Feedback by Dale Oliver plays)

"First representing PCUW, He is Eddy Verra." Says Perch **(50/50)**

"The only World champion in this match and my personal favorite to win has arrived. I believe he had one of the surprisingly toughest round of matches tonight." Says Demitri

"Of course he's your pick. He is the PCUW World champion and a former CWF world champion on top of that. He has the experience edge here." Says Sarge

"Eddy is the smartest one in the match. He's one of the most cunning wrestlers ever." Says Jeremy

(No more words by EndEverafterR plays)

"And representing UCA, he is Crash bandicoot." Says Perch **(45/40)**

"And here's my pick to win the finals." Says Sarge

"Crash was Eddy's toughest challenger and tapped out. But, he ended up winning because the ref was knocked out. However he spoke up and now the finals are a triple threat." Recaps Jeremy

"Crash was considered an underdog in some peoples mind but, he has turned into a favorite." Says Demitri

( Becoming the Bull by Atryu plays)

"And lastly from CCW. Dan Kuso." Says Perch **(55/45)**

"Say hello to the winner boys." Says Jeremy

"I wouldn't be so confident." Says Demitri

"You have to wonder if Dan is at a disadvantage because he hasn't faced Eddy or Crash ever and those two faced earlier tonight." Questions Sarge

The bell rings. All three men were a bit timid as the bell rang. Each was in their own corners waiting to see who would step up first. The crowd has loud "Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!" chants. With "Dan is Awesome" chants following nearbye. A "Crash!" chant started up but was a little lower compared to the others. Crash became the first one to step to the middle of the ring. He looked at Dan but jumped over to Eddy and laid down some sloppy fist to the head of Eddy. That was until Eddy pushed him off. Eddy then tackled Crash down and gave the UCA rep some more organized fist to the face. Crash was trying to cover up. Eddy got off Crash. Dan stood there watching as Eddy bounced off the ropes and hit a running knee to the face of Crash. Dan then ran up from behind Eddy and threw him on the outside. Eddy however landed on his as Dan turned his back. Eddy tripped Dan and pulled him out. They traded punches until Crash dropkicked both of them from above the bottom rope. Both fell to the floor.

"No one has the edge at this point." Says Demitri

"Someone is bound to get it. I personally hope it's Crash." Says Sarge.

Crash picked Dan up and front suplexed him on the top of the guard rail. Dan slumped to the feet of fans holding his gut. Crash turned his attention to Eddy who surprised him with a kendo stick straight to the head. Crash stayed standing but felt the sting of a Kendo stick shot to his back. Eddy dropped the Kendo stick and rolled Crash in the ring. Eddy enters the ring and picks Crash up. Eddy headbutts him before going for a vertical suplex. However Eddy shows off by keeping him there for a few second. The crowd counts "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" then Eddy slams him to the mat with a vertical suplex. Eddy gets up and jumps up in the air before dropping an elbow across the chest of Crash.

"Eddy is looking good for the moment." Says Demitri

"But, look at Dan!" Jeremy points out

Dan had slid into the ring behind Eddy. Eddy dragged Crash up and Irish whipped him to the corner where Dan was. Dan leaped over Crash and saw Eddy charging after him. So Dan quickly stopped him with a dropkick before turning to Crash who was on the turnbuckles. Dan ran at him and hit a corner clothesline before bulldogging Crash and dropkicking Eddy, who was standing up at the same time. Dan taunts the crowd who cheer him.

"Now it's Dan Kuso that's looking good for the moment." Says Jeremy

Dan turns his attention to Crash and picks him up. But, Crash hits a jawbreaker causing Crash to back up. Crash Irish whipped Dan but, Dan jumped over the ropes onto the apron. Only for Crash to Dropkick him off the apron and cause Dan to hit his face on the announce table. Then Dan turned around to see Crash hit him with a slingshot senton on him. Crash gets up with a smile as the crowd cheers him. Then he turns around straight into a slingshot crossbody from Eddy.

"This match is getting fast paced." Says Demitri

"This pacing favors Crash although he's down for the moment." Says Sarge

"I think Eddy is about to change the pace." Says Jeremy.

Eddy grabs Crash and rams his back against the announce table. Eddy then pulls the cover off the announce table and breaks it over the head of Dan who then fell down to the floor again. Eddy turns around to a punch from Crash. But Eddy quickly cuts him off with a kick to the gut. Eddy then slams Crash's head off the announce table. Eddy then lifts Crash up and Scoop and slams Crash on top of the Announce table. The camera pans back to Dan is crawling toward the announce table with something. Eddy picks Crash up and hooks him up for a suckerbreaker. But, Dan chop blocks Eddy's leg with the wooden handle of a sledgehammer. Eddy falls back first on the announce table. Then Crash jumps off the announce table and hits Dan with an axe handle causing Dan to drop the sledgehammer.

"So much action in front of us." Say Jeremy

"They spilled my Diet Coke. Those bastards." Sarge says.

Eddy rolls off the announce table and grabs Crash by the head. However Crash elbows him in the gut. Crash then Irish whips Eddy against the ring. Eddy stays there holding his back as Crash takes a chair from the crew and smashes it over Eddy's head. Then Crash set it up and backed up. Crash goes for poetry in motion. But, Eddy caught him and threw him back first against the top of the chair. Crash holds his back in pain as Eddy rolls him in and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. However Dan got on the steps behind the turnbuckles Eddy was on quietly. Eddy jumps off and hits and elbow drop on Crash. Eddy stands up to see Dan now jumping off the top turnbuckle and hitting a flying windmill kick to his face. Dan makes the first pinfall of the match on Eddy.

1

…

….

…..

Kickout!

"Dan has a lot of work to do." Says Sarge.

"All of them do." Says Jeremy

Dan picks Eddy up and tries a vertical suplex but, Crash kicks him in the gut. This cause Eddy to be released from the grip. Eddy then pushed Dan forward into the clutches of Crash. Wumpa twist by Crash Bandicoot! Eddy then hits a throwback once Crash stands up. Eddy picks Crash up and throws him outside before pinning Dan Kuso.

…..

…

…

1

….

….

….

2

….

….

Kickout!

"Close but no dice." Says Zack

"Dan is still fighting but, Crash is down." Says Sarge

Eddy quickly makes his way to the top turnbuckle as Dan begins to get to his feet. Eddy jumps off the top with a flying clothesline in mind but, Dan catches him with spinebuster in midair! The crowd pop as Dan picks Eddy up and hooks both arms. Pyrus Plant connects! Dan pins him!

"Game over! Dan wins!" Cheers Jeremy

…

….

1

….

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

Crash landing by Crash Bandicoot breaks it up!

"Crash is back in!" Cheers Sarge

"I didn't even see him coming." Says Demitri.

Crash then rolls Dan off and pins Eddy!

"Crash is going for the win." Says Jeremy

…

1

….

….

….

2

…

…

Shoulder up! Eddy got his shoulder up to the amazement of the fans. Crash doesn't look too happy and starts to stomp on Eddy. Crash then turns his attention to Dan who nearly takes his head off with a clothesline. Dan waits for Crash to get up. And when he does Dan hits an Uranage! Then turns it straight into an Anaconda Vice! But, Eddy had gotten up and saw Dan having Crash in the hold. Eddy then walks right in front of Dan and grips his right foot. Then he forced Dan to turn around and let go of his hold on Crash. Money lock by Eddy! And he has it locked in tight! Dan screams pains of agony as Eddy drags him all the way to opposite corner. Dan is having no luck getting to the ropes. Dan lifts his hand up as the crowd anticipate him tapping. But, Crash comes out from nowhere and hits a Jumping high kick!

"Crash just saved the match. Dan was going to tap." Says Demitri

"Even I have to admit that if Dan or Crash gets put in that hold they'll have to tap. The Money lock is one of the, if not the most painful submission in fiction wrestling today." Says Sarge

Crash Irish whips Eddy into the other corner and runs toward him but, Eddy sidestepped. However, Crash jumped onto the to turnbuckle. Eddy turned around straight into a flying thrust kick. Crash then gives Dan Kuso a spin kick once he stands up. Crash follows by bouncing off the ropes and baseball sliding Dan straight to the outside. Crash gets up and is turned around straight into a Suckerbreaker! The crowd pop loud. Eddy hooks the legs.

…

1

…

…

….

2

..

…

…

Kick out!

"Crash barley kicked out!" Sarge says "Yes!"

"So close for Eddy. He's almost there though." Says Demitri trying to look at the positives

"A lot must've been taken out of Crash because of that kick out." Says Jeremy

Eddy in the ring is getting a little tempered as he drags Crash up and hits a second Suckerbreaker in a row! Eddy then tries to pins him again.

1

..

…..

…..

2

…

….

….

Dan pulls Eddy out of the ring and throws him against the steel steps! Dan then slid into the ring knowing this was his chance. Dan drags Crash up and hooks both arms. Only for Crash to make a last ditch effort and push forward straight into a jackknife pin!

1

…

….

….

2

….

….

Kick out!

"Oh my god! So many false finishes! So many surprises!" Says Sarge

"So much heart. No one wants to lose after making it this far." Says Demitri

"Only one person gets the Gold in the fort and only one company gets bragging rights." Says Jeremy

Crash rolls himself to the turnbuckles and uses the to try and get up. Once he does Dan charges toward him straight into a lariat from Crash. Crash lays for a few seconds as Dan starts to stir. Crash gets to his feet after his little rest kicks Dan in the gut. Wumpa Twist on Dan. But, Dan pushes him straight into the turnbuckles. Crash turns around straight into the Side burn! However once Dan gets up he turns around to taunt but, turns straight into a Spear-ED from Eddy who had gotten back into the ring! The crowd was in a frenzy as Eddy pinned Dan.

…

1

….

…..

….

2

….

….

….

Crash breaks it up.

"Another save by Crash!" Calls Sarge

Crash however would pay as Eddy would give him a step up enziguri. Eddy hooked him up for a Third suckerbreaker. But, Crash elbowed him in the side of his head. Crash then hit an implanter DDT. Crash sits up and looks at the turnbuckle. The crowd stands up cheering "Crash." He climbs up. He jumps off. Crash Landing connects.

….

1

"It's over! Crash has done it!" Says Sarge

…..

…..

…;..

2

"Come on Eddy." Says Demitri

….

…..

…

Eddy gets his shoulder up and the crowd goes wild! Crash gave it his best shot but that wasn't enough Crash begged the ref to tell him it was a three. But, he signaled for two. Crash then turned around straight into a spinebuster from Dan Kuso. Dan stalks Crash. Crash gets up and gets kicked in the gut. He hooks the left and then the right arm. Pyrus Plant by Dan Kuso as the crowd absolutely go insane! Dan pins Crash as Eddy lays on the canvas feeling effects of the Crash landing.

"Is this it?" Questions Demitri

1

….

….

…..

"Fight Crash fight." Supports Sarge

2

….

….

"3! Please be a 3!" Prays Jeremy

…..

3! 3! 3!

"Here is your winner of the Best of the Best tournament and the Gold in the Fort Briefcase winner at 28:59, Dan Kuso!" Says Perch as the crowd cheers

"The fighting spirit did it! He actually won." Demitri says as the ref hands Kuso a gold Briefcase as he is on his knees

"This is bragging rights for CCW and the Ultimate opportunity for Dan Kuso." Jeremy says as we see Dan raise the briefcase proudly to the heavans screaming "I did it! I really did it!"

"Let's not forget about the other two. They came close but, lost in the end." Sarge says as Crash looks up to the ceiling with disappointment and in pain. Meanwhile, Eddy walks up the ramp with the PCUW Title. Eddy then stops and turns around to give Dan the thumbs up before leaving.

"A little respect from Eddy to the future World champion." Jeremy says.

"Up next is the 20 man tag team elimination match. It's going to be war." Says Sarge

"Wait….Something's happening in the parking. We have cameras there right now. Let's see what happened." Interrupts Demitri

**(In the parking lot)**

We see a man face down against the concrete. Blood stains are seen on the concrete. We look up and see a window of a car shattered. A crowbar is next to the body. A group medic finally runs up to check on the person. The body is turned around and we see who it is. The TCW Owner, Asheel Din Sr.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Asked Demitri

"He was attacked. But, by who?" Questions Jeremy

**A/N: Mystery time! Anyways Dan wins the Best of the best tournament. Just so you know, Dan was my original choice to win this. Second was Crash. Third was Eddy. Fourth was TD Kenelly (Until I realized Toonwriter liked him then I changed it to Magikarp XD). Up next is the main event…..This is going to be a huge mountain to climb (Figure of speech moron.) Review, Waffles, Deadpool the Video game, Disco Kid FTW, Ronald McDonald is a clown! **


	24. Main eventOr is it?

"Jay Din & Iroh are here and the main event is here." Says Jay

"This is the big one Jay and that's saying something while looking at this entire event." Says Iroh

**We are young!**

**But we have heart**

**Born in this world as it all falls apart**

"This is your main event and it is a 10 on 10 elimination tag match. First, from the Rookie Revolution; They are Willy Blake, Red Murdock, Jason Krueger, Christopher House & Jack House. The Blood Money Syndicate!" Says Perch

Young by Hollywood Undead plays as the crowd boos. Willy walks out to the top of the ramp looking smug. To his left are the house who are looking tough and ready to fight. To his right, Red and Jason stand showing no fear or emotion. A gold pyro sprinkles down behind them before Willy takes the first step to the ring and soon the others follow behind.

**Hey!**

**Hey, nothing you can say**

"Next, he is Taiki Kudo!"

Burn in my light by Mercy Drive plays as he walks out with a pyro similar to the one the Blood Money Syndicate got. He spreads both arms out like Randy Orton soaking up the heat. He then slowly walks down with a grin on his face. He enters the ring and shakes hands with his team.

**I'm in the collard green 6 cornbread in the guts**

**Got dat halloween kicks trick or treat in the clutch**

"Next team captain, Souichi Kudo" Says Perch

Next comes out Souichi who walks down the ramp ignoring the people calling him a failure and a loser. He enters the ring. The leader of Rookie Revolution immediately starts to tell everyone something. The leader of the Rookie Revolution is in no mood to play around right now.

**Oh oh**

**You're only Smoke & Mirrors**

The dashing Cody Rhodes theme song continues to play as Arthur comes out to boos. He walks to the ring as the arena is bathed in gold. He walks out with a smile on his face. Why wouldn't he? He was on a nice streak in XCW and wants to continue here. He enters the ring as Souichi tells him something and Arthur nods

**If you close your eyes, Your life, a naked truth revealed,**

**Dreams you never lived and scars never healed**

**(Scars never healed)**

Just Close your eyes by Waterproof Blonde plays as the crowd boo loudly. Jimmy Neutron steps out in a fancy Black robe similar to Ric flairs. He takes a 360 turn as 10 streaks of Fireworks shoot up and explode. MSG was impressed but they still booed. He walks down the ramp before entering and taking off his robe. He greets his teammates

**I'll never seen any side of heaven**

**I'll walk for miles through a blazin' hell**

**It doesn't matter what you think I'm supposed to be**

**'Cause I myself know all too well**

"Did he seriously just change his theme?" Says Jay

**I'll open your eyes and make you see**

**I'm the king of my world**

**King of my world**

**I'll break down the walls around you down**

The lights in the arena cut off as King of My World by Saliva hit the PA System. The crowd booed as a single spotlight shined down and a man wearing a sliver jacket with the words Fallen Angel with to the left then right of a cross. The man turns around to reveal himself as the lights came back to normal. He was Christian Din and Madison Square Garden was less than pleased to see his face again. A women from the back walks out clapping as Christian walks down the ramp with the TCW World title around his waist. He enters the ring and fist bumps Jimmy, Arthur and his leader Souichi.

"You an entrance reflects on what a person thinks of himself." Says Iroh

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, even I wasn't this cocky." Says Jay

"What's worse is that he has every right to be. He's TCW's first Triple Crown champion, He defeated a legend named TJ Dettwiller earlier despite some controversy, his girlfriend might be one of the hottest woman on this planet, he's the only winner from his stable and he's the TCW World champion." Says Iroh

"Half the team dislikes Christian and rumors are swirling that he might turn on his team then go into business for himself." Says Jay

**Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!**

**Dragon Ball Z!**

"And their opponents, team captain of the Veterans. Goku!" Says Perch

Goku comes out wearing his traditional gear. Except one thing. He then pulls out his belt and ties it around his waist as a serious look is on his face. The MSG crowd gives him an ovation almost as loud as TJ's earlier in the night. Goku walks down the ramp ready for a fight.

"Next, they are Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson." Says Perch

Then a Simpson's and Family Guy theme mash up plays. The crowd cheers as Homer and Peter stand on top of the ramp with two cold beers. The two take a toast and chug them down before walking down the ramp ready to kick ass and take names once again. However the ref is forced to restrain them.

Du

Du hast

Du hast mich

Du Hast by Rammstein plays as the crowd pops loud for the hardcore wrestler, Charlie Araya. Charlie has no fear in his eyes as he runs down the ramp straight into the ring. He eyes the members of the Rookie Revolution.

Suddenly Slay Me by Dale Oliver hit and the crowd stood up and there was lots of Fanfare. Ed walks out looking at the crowd with a Black and White face paint that he's using for this special night. He beats his chest and lets out a roar before walking down.

**I hear voices in my head!**

Voices plays as The Legend Slayer Kratos enters the arena. Slowly walking down the ramp he observes the Rookie Revolution. Once he's inches away from the apron he jumps on the apron and fire explodes from the turnbuckles. This startled the members of both teams.

**Take a good look at agony**

**Force fed pass down**

**Time release**

**I'm inspired to find the liar**

Sin with a grin by Shinedown plays as Sly Cooper makes his way to the ring with his cane in his hand. He runs down the ramp and flips over the ropes and rolls up in front of Souichi. Sly lightly taps Souichi on the head and grins as he walks to his teams corner

**We're not gonna be**

**Just apart of their game**

**We're not gonna be**

**Just the victims**

**They're taking our dreams**

**And they tear them apart**

**'til everyone's the same**

Me against the World plays as Edd steps out. Edd is an outcast in the team because he chose Asheel's side. Edd walks down to get a mixed reaction. Mostly he had cheers but, haters were also to hate on his choice. He walks down with the X-Division title as Kratos gives him a dirty look. Edd enters and looks to Ed for help. But he just turns his head the away. Edd sighs as he steps out on the apron with the ropes separating him from his team.

The Red's theme starts to play as Cameras cut to backstage where Red bathed in black and white effects. He takes a sip from the water bottle. However, all the effects went away when a sledgehammer came from nowhere and bashed Red on the side of the head. Red fell to the floor as a person carrying the Sledgehammer, bashed the head of the hammer over Reds gut. The man then picked Red up and Powerbombed him straight into the concrete floor. The man turns around to reveal himself as…

"BLUE!" Yells Jay

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Iroh says

Blue walked away as Referees and medics tended to Red. The medics helped Red up then Blue jumped back in and bashed the hammer straight onto the top of his head! Red collapsed as his skull split open from the top. Blue looked down proud as Red was a mess and most likely severely hurt.

"I….. am better …. than you." Blue says psychotically as he kneels next to Red before security steps in and forces Blue to walk away from the scene.

As he does the camera pan's to the other side where we see Asheel who was watching all of this happen. We found nothing but a blank stare in his eyes from his face. He shakes his head and walks away toward the entrance. In the ring Kratos was losing it yelling at Edd on whether he can Asheel after seeing that.

**As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,**

**I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest.**

**I keep searching for something that I never seem to find.**

**But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind.**

"Please welcome lastly, he is…. "The Enigma" Asheel Din." Perch says disgusted.

As Asheel came out to his new theme song, Hear me now by Hollywood undead. The crowd greeted him with boos and nothing more than that. Only person who liked him in the ring was Edd. The lights dimmed as he entered on the top of the ramp with a black hood that covered his face. He slowly walked to the ring with his head down. He looked up as his team were less than pleased. Asheel puts his hood down and takes off the jacket to reveal his black attire. Ed had to be held back by Goku as Kratos confronted Asheel.

"Kratos is taking charge and yelling at Asheel." Says Iroh

"He deserves to be more than yelled at. He stood there and watched his teammate get attacked and destroyed by that Psychopathic, JEALOUS, bastard named Blue." Says Jay

"We can confirm that Red will not be able to compete tonight and needs to be stitched up badly. He's losing blood as we speak and he's being taken to the hospital at the moment. I hope Red gets payback on Blue for this." Iroh Says

"So do I. But, we have to focus on our main event and it looks like there's dissension on both sides because my family." Says Jay

Meanwhile in the ring the Rookie Revolution were enjoying the fact that the Veterans are one man down and that Kratos is still yelling at Asheel. Asheel finally speaks and says "Fuck off." Kratos is about to swing but, everyone holds him. Asheel stands there with the same careless look on his face. Goku commands for Asheel to get on the apron which he does and tells Kratos to start the match and let out the anger on them. Souichi decides to have Christopher House go first. We were finally about to start

**A/N: Until I made that a cliffhanger. :D. Red has been taken out making this 10 to 9. Kratos is especially angry at Asheel. Will this cause for a 10 vs 8. Add in Edd's heat then we got 10 to 7 in the Rookie Revolutions Favor. Will anyone be able to out-Cocky Christian? Can Souichi win this? Will Goku be able to control their team? Are Peter and Homer drunk? What about Ed's feelings toward Edd & Asheel. Find out in the REAL Main event chapter.**


	25. Real main event

The bell rings as the main event starts. Kratos and Christopher House have been chosen to begin. Christopher puts both of his fist up knowing Kratos is pissed from his altercation earlier with Asheel. Kratos comes right out of the gate and starts to land blow after blow. Jab after jab on Christopher. Kratos puts him in a wrist lock and knees him in the gut before Irish whipping him. Christopher came back only to be taken down with a big boot. Kratos followed by bouncing off the ropes and hitting a leg drop across the chest of Christopher house. Kratos then picks Christopher up and puts him in a wrist lock before pulling him to his corner. Asheel extends his hand out and Kratos goes to tag in Asheel but, pulls away and tags in Peter.

"That wasn't very nice." Says Iroh

"Since when was Kratos ever nice?" asked Jay

Peter enters with Christopher still in Kratos' wrist lock and punches him in the gut. Peter tgories to Irish whip Christopher but, Christopher reverse. Peter rebounds off the ropes only to be meet a discus clothesline. Christopher House drags the fat man up and goes for a Hellevator. But, Peter is too heavy to lift. Peter punches him in the gut and follows up with a headbutt to force him to let . Peter hits a belly to belly suplex on him. Peter then gets up and yells at him to get up. Once he does Peter tries to kick him in the gut. But, Christopher catches him leg and pushes him back. Then he hits a surprise Carbon footprint from out of nowhere. Christopher goes for the pin.

1

….

….

….

2

..

….

3!

"Peter Griffin has been eliminated by Christopher house." Announces Perch

"Now the Veterans are down by two men." Says Jay

"Christopher brought that Carbon footprint from nowhere. That's a dangerous move for the opposing team." Says Iroh

Christopher gets up happy with his work and turns around straight into a missile dropkick off the top turnbuckle from Charlie Araya. Charlie tries a quick pin!

…

1

…

…

Kick out.

"Aw man. No quick elimination for Charlie." Says Jay

"Christopher should stay more alert." Suggests Iroh.

Charlie doesn't sweat it as he drags Chris back to his teams corner by his foot. Charlie then drops an elbow on his thighs and puts in a leg lock. Christopher however shows great power by pulling himself toward his teams corner while Charlie has the leg lock still in. Charlie releases the leg lock as Christopher gets closer to his team. Charlie quickly ran forward and dropkicked both Red Murdock and Jason Krueger off the ring apron and then low dropkicks Christopher before dragging him back. But, Christopher used his legs to push Charlie off. Christopher then made a jump and tagged in Taiki.

"Taki's in." Says Jay

"And he's looking to kill some legends." Says Iroh

Taiki enters the ring and waits for Charlie to stand up. He says "I don't want you. I want him" While pointing at Goku. Goku extends his hand wanting to fight him and Charlie tags him in. Goku enters as Taiki gets close. Taiki swings a punch but, Goku blocks. Goku throws a punch and it knocks Taiki on his ass. Taiki gets to his feet and backs himself to his teams side of the ring. Goku runs at Taiki only for Taiki to stop his momentum with a dropkick. Taiki knife edge chops Goku then follows up with European uppercut. Goku remains on his feet as Taiki hooks him up for a vertical suplex. But, Goku blocks and hits his own Vertical suplex. Goku gets to his feet as MSG has come unglued. Goku pulls Taiki up and gives him a snapmare before, following it with a Shoot kick straight to his face. Goku pins Taiki

…

1

….

…..

2

Kick out!

"Taiki may be regretting the challenge to Goku." Says Iroh

"As if Charlie Araya is much better." Jay says rolling his eyes

"Well Charlie doesn't have problems with Taiki as much as Goku." Says Iroh

Goku picks Taiki up and puts him between his legs. Then raises him in the air and hits a elevated powerbomb. Goku beats his chest going for the Drill kick. Only for Taiki to duck to duck and hit the T-Kudo! The crowd rains down boos as Taiki pins Goku.

"T-Kudo by Taiki. Amazing." Jay compliments

1

….

….

….

2!

…

….

…..

3!

"Goku has been eliminated by Taiki Kudo!" Says Perch

"Now all 10 members of the Rookie Revolution remains as only 7 are still in for the veterans." Says Iroh

"Taiki eliminated Goku. That has to be a confidence boost for him." Says Jay

Taiki smiles as he eliminated the legendary Z-Worrier like he wanted. Souichi point's right behind Taiki and Taiki turns around into Kratos. Kratos puts both arms around his throat and hits a double handed choke bomb. Kratos then lifts Taiki up and Irish whips him into the corner. Taiki stumbles out of the corner and sees Kratos running at him with a Bike kick. Taiki sidesteps and Kratos stops mid move. Kratos turns Taiki around and hits a Slobberknocker (Irish curse backbreaker)! Kratos isn't done as he had him in the same hold and hits a second Slobberknocker. Then a third slobberknocker! A fourth follows as the Rookie Revolution cringe at the pain Taiki must be feeling. Kratos then makes Taiki go father up in the air before landing on his knee for the fifth and final slobberknocker. Kratos pins Taiki with his eyes on the Rookie Revolution.

…

1

…

….

….

2

…

…

….

3!

"Taiki Kudo has been eliminated by Kratos." Perch says as MSG chants "Kratos! Kratos! Kratos!"

"Finally an elimination caused by the Veteran team." Jay says in relief

"Kratos is trying to pick up some slack." Says Iroh

Kratos stands up eyeing every member of the Rookie Revolution challenging any of them step up. Christian Din would enter the ring. Christian could walk up to Kratos and slap him across the face. Christian then runs toward the Veteran corner as Kratos angerily stomps forward toward him. Christian however does a springboard reverse DDT. Christian then rolls up to his feet and runs toward the ropes before dropkicking Homer Simpson off. He turns his attention back toward Kratos who runs toward him with a Bike kick. However Christian ducks and Kratos accidentally hits Asheel. Asheel falls off the apron and has a soft landing on Homer who was getting to his feet. Kratos turns around into a step up enziguri. Christian then hit the Breakdown (Fisherman buster) on Kratos. He has Kratos in a pinning position after the move connects!

...

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

3!

"Kratos has been eliminated by Christian Din!" Announces Perch.

"Lets see whos left on each team. Asheel Din, Charlie Araya, Homer Simpson, Sly Cooper, Ed & Edd remain on the Veterans side. Meanwhile, Souichi, Christian Din, Jimmy Neutron, Christopher House, Jack House, Arthur, Willy Blake, Jason Krueger and Red Murdock are left in the Rookie Revolution. 9 to 6 is a huge disadvantage." Says Jay

"A disadvatage but, not impossible odds." Says Iroh

As Kratos exits the ring Asheel is up and he yells at him for the Bike kick. Kratos pushes Asheel down. Asheel gets back and jumps on top of Kratos swinging fist after fist. It's an all out brawl. Both exchange fist as the Veteran team seperates both. However, Kratos breaks free from theirgrip and Bike kicks Asheel knocking him to the floor. Sly then tries to get in Kratos' way trying to calm the big man down. However Kratos grabs Sly by the throat and throws him into the ring. He then drags Asheel up and throws him into the guard rail violently before other refs come out to force him to the back. But Kratos pushes then out of the way and spears Asheel through the guard rail!

"Holy shit!" Jay screams as the crowd chants the same thing

"Kratos really doesn't like Asheel but, this doesn't help his team one bit." Says Iroh

"Look in the ring!" Jay says

Sly was getting up inside the ring as Christian Din had tagged in Jason Krueger. Jason was stalking behind Sly. He tries to kick Sly but, Sly caught his foot and swiped Jason's other leg taking him down. Sly then a double leg drop to the groin of Jason. Jason sat up as Sly runs off the opposite ropes and hits a low Spinning elbow to the back of his head. Sly then dragged Jason up to his feet. Sly runs toward the ropes with the Ninja Spire Kick (Disaster kick.) but, Jason catches his leg in mid-air and hits a make shift Flapjack.

"Nice counter by Jason." Says Jay as Jason goes for the pin

...

1

...

...

...

2

...

Kick out!

Jason then picks Sly up and Irish whips him into his teams corner. Jason charges at him but, Sly slides right in between his legs. Jason runs into the turnbuckles as Red Murdock blind tags into the match. Sly grabs Jason from behind and hits the Honor Among Thieves (Crossroads). But, one he gets up Red Murdock puts him in a waist lock and hits a German suplex. Red rolls Jason out of the ring before, turning his attention back to Sly who was crawling toward his teams corner. Red grabs Sly by the foot and pulls him up before slamming his knee against the canvas. Red then stomped on the leg as Red began to slow the match down. Red flipped Sly over onto his back and hit a leg snap DDT. The pain stung Sly Cooper as Red grinned. He put Fly in a leg lock as he dragged Sly back toward his corner outpowering the Raccoon in the process. Red reached his arm out and Souichi was the one who tagged in. Souichi enters the ring as Red stands up still holding Sly's bad leg. Souichi then kicks the leg out of Red's grip. Sly lets out a howl of pain as Red Murdock exits. Souichi drags Sly toward the middle of the ring by both legs. Souichi goes for the Walls of Sangano. Sly's giving him a little fight but, Souichi is able to turn him over. Sly has nowhere to go. Souichi made sure he was stuck. He has no choice but to tap.

"Sly Cooper has been eliminated by Souichi." Announces Perch

"Now it's really bad for the veterans. Five remain and one of them is barely starting to get up after Kratos nearly killed him with that spear through a guard rail." Says Jay as Asheel slowly gets to his feet holding his gut.

"The Rookie Revolution are happy with their work right now." Iroh says

"I think Ed's entering and he's looked angry all right." Says Jay

Ed enters the ring as Souichi makes a quick tag to Jack House. Jack tries to run toward Ed only for the big man to clothesline him to the canvas. Ed bounces off the ropes and hits a shoulder block that sends Jack flying out of the ring. Jack tries to regroup as Ed roars proudly. The MSG crowd were right behind Ed. Jack reentered the ring slowly circling around Ed from a distance. Intensity and anger were in Ed's eyes. He's been waiting. Jack bravely tried to run at Ed only to thrown up in the air and be hit with an uppercut. Ed drags Jack House up and Irish whips him into a neutral corner. Stinger splash by Ed! Ed then Irish whips Jack in the opposite Neutral corner. A second stinger splash by Ed! Jack walks out of the corner and Ed puts him in position. He hits the lump drop. Ed isn't done though. Ed grabs both of Jacks legs and locks him in a Scorpion Death lock! Jack taps in less that 10 seconds. Ed yells toward the Rookie Revolution "Who's next?"

"Jack House has been eliminated by Ed" Announces Perch

"Oh boy. Ed is on a rampage. I really feel sorry for who wants to step in the ring with him." Says Jay

"This is good. The veterans got a second person out. But, they still have a long way. And there is a lot of drama between the remaining members." Says Iroh

Every revolution member are hesitant to step into the ring after that display. Eventually Souichi commands Red to be the one. Red follows orders and steps into the ring only for Ed lou thez him and rain down many punches on Red Murdocks face. Ed drags Red up and Red tries to fight back with a kick but Ed catches. Red however thinks quick and hits a enziguri. Red quickly takes a few steps back and runs at Ed only to get a Tilt a Whirl backbreaker. Ed transitioned off that move and hit a lump drop! Ed however doesn't get the chance to pin because Jason pulled the lifeless Red out of the ring. Charlie Araya calls for a tag and Ed tags him in. On the outside of the ring Jason was trying to slap Red awake. But, he would be interrupted by the fact that Charlie did a flipping senton onto both of them. Charlie then rolled Red into the ring. Charlie gets on the apron and springboards in with a elbow drop that woke Red up. However it wouldn't be for long as Charlie hooked him up and hit the Welcome to Hellview (Double Underhook DDT)!

"Welcome to Hellview connects with a massive impact." Says Iroh as Charlie goes for the pin on Red.

1

..

...

...

2

...

...

...

3!

"Red Murdock has been eliminated by Charlie Araya." Announces Perch

"The Veteran team are starting to get the ball rolling. Charlie Araya, Asheel Din, Ed, Edd & Homer Simpson remain. Meanwhile, The Rookie Revolution still have Christopher House, Willy Blake, Jason, Souichi, Arthur, Christian Din and Jimmy Neutron." Says Jay

"They need to try and keep it up." Says Iroh.

Charlie makes a quick tag to a fresh Homer Simpson as Arthur enters the ring. The two run at each other and Arthur bouncing off the man and landing on his ass. Arthur gets up and Homer punches him. A second one. A third one and then he winds up before connecting with a fourth punch that rocked the house (or the Garden.) Homer bounced off the ropes and tries to hit a back senton. But, Arthur rolled out of the way. Homer sits up holding his back and gets a kick to the face that knocks him down. Arthur then jumped onto the apron. Homer got to his feet as Arthur springboard off the ropes and comes down. Only to be caught in a bear hug. Homer flails Arthur around before letting him go with a overhead belly to belly suplex. Behind Arthur was Homer Simpson who was preparing for a simpson chokehold. The crowd was waiting patiently for the nostalgia trip to approach. Arthur slowly makes his way to his feet only for Homer to come up from behind and lock it in. But, Arthur thought quick and used his leg to kick Homer in his testicles. But, the ref caught him.

"Arthur has been eliminated via Disqualification." Says Perch

"Stupid choice." Says Iroh

"No Iroh. It was smart of Arthur and you'll see why right now." Says Jay

Homer doubled over with his Testicles in his hand as Jimmy Neutron enters the ring and hits a Knee to side of the head before hitting a neckbreaker which completes the Atom Split! Jimmy pins Homer

...

...

1

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

3!

"Homer Simpson has been eliminated by Jimmy Neutron." Says Perch

"And there goes another." Says Jay "It's 6 to 4 in the Rookie Revolutions favor." recaps Jay

Jimmy celebrated for a few moments as Asheel quickly entered the ring not even telling his team. Jimmy was then caught off guard by Asheel who attempted a quick A.N.D (RKO). But, Jimmy luckily pushed him off. Asheel turned around to get kicked in the gut. Jimmy put him in gut wrench position and went for a gut wrench suplex but, Asheel landed on his feet. Jimmy turned around to see Asheel bouncing off the ropes. Jimmy tried a dropkick but, Asheel stopped and watched as Jimmy fell on his back. Asheel then springboards off the ropes and hits a moonsault. Asheel gets up as the crowd cheer or boo him. He didn't care though as he stayed on Jimmy by throwing a few punches while he was on the ground. Asheel backed a toward his teams corner as Asheel back up to his. Then, Jimmy quickly tagged in a unsuspecting Willy Blake. Willy was caught off guard by this as Jimmy quickly jumped out of the ring.

"Oh shit! A Blake vs a Din in a new generation. This is about to get turned up another notch." Says Jay

"I just want to note that the MSG crowd is starting to warm up to Asheel's offense." Notes Iroh.

Willy enters the ring as Asheel let out a evil smile from his teams corner. Both slowly walked to the ring as the crowd was eating it up. Finally the two met in the middle. Asheel throws the first punch and receives one in return from Willy. Back and forth as both get booed and cheered. "Asheel!" "Willy!" were chanted as they traded punches. Every moves one forward and another backward. Eventually, Asheel ducked one and hit a jumping side kick to daze Willy. Asheel then followed with a kick to the gut before hitting a snap suplex. Asheel then rolled back up with Willy still in the position and hit a second snap suplex. Asheel rolled up again with Willy. But, Willy blocked the third snap suplex and elbowed Asheel on the side of the head a couple times to make him let go. Willy then hooks him up for the spent. But, when lifts him in the air, Asheel gets his arm free and comes back down with an A.N.D on Willy! The crowd pop for that awesome moment as Asheel pinned Willy.

...

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

Willy gets hand on the rope!

"What?" Screams Jay

"Talk about lucky. After that he would've been done if the ropes weren't there." Says Iroh

Asheel didn't sweat it for a moment as he dragged Willy away from the ropes. Willy uses his legs to push Asheel back. Willy then stood up and caught a charging Asheel off guard with a lariat. Willy looked down on Asheel before climbing up to the top turnbuckle. He did Asheel's taunt and tried to hit the Swonton bomb. But, Asheel got his knees up. Willy shoots up holding his back as Asheel gets up quick and turns Willy around. A.N.D connects for a second time. Asheel pins Willy.

"That taunting didn't do Willy any favors." Says Jay

...

...

1!

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

3!

"Willy Blake has eliminated by Asheel Din." Says Perch

Asheek quickly gets up preparing for whoever comes in next. It was Christopher House. Christopher ran at Asheel with a Carbon Footprint on his mind but, Asheel sidestepped and hit a Headlock backbreaker. He then followed up with a atomic drop. Edd called for a tag as Asheel looked at him for a second before turning back to Christopher. He ignored the one person who trusted him on the team. Anyways, when he turns around into a flying clothesline from the big Christopher House. Christopher then drags Asheel up by his hair and lifts him up for some type of Powerbomb. He then runs toward the Veteran corner and hits a buckle bomb! But, it would be a mistake as Edd would tag in. Christopher House would bounce off the ropes with all his momentum and hit a Carbon footprint on Asheel. But Edd would springboard into the ring from behind and lands on Christopher's shoulder's. Edd wouldn't stay up there for long as he did a Victory roll!

...

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

3!

"Christopher House has been eliminated by Edd." Announces Perch

"Asheel may' have ignored Edd's request for the tag but, it ended up saving him from elimination with that great move." Says Jay

"Ed, Asheel, Edd & Charlie Araya remain on the Veteran team. Souichi, Jason, Christian Din, & Jimmy Neutron. We are even for the first time ever in this match." Says Iroh

Edd would have time to celebrate the elimination as Jason came out from behind and throw him shoulder first into a neutral steel post. Edd would then be dragged on and be given a back suplex from Jason Krueger. Jason started to stomp on the head of Edd until the ref forced him to stop. Edd rolled toward the ropes holding his head as Jason ran at Edd and hit a running kick to the side of his head. Edd falls to the canvas as Jason pull him up and puts the tip of Edd's feet on the second rope. Jason then connected with a rope hung DDT. The crowd booed as Jason stands up while Edd holds his head in pain trying to get up. Jason then decided to ass insult to injury by hitting Edd's own finisher, The shining Wizard, on him. The crowd booed as Jason dragged Edd up and hit the Killing Intent making sure Edd landed on his head! Jason pins him with a sick smile

...

...

1!

...

...

...

.

2!

...

...

...

3!

"Double D has been eliminated by Jason Krueger." Announces Perch

"Jason came in with a game plan against Edd and that was to stay on him and aim for the head. It worked and now they Rookie Revolution has the advantage once again." Says Iroh

"Looking at the survivors for the veteran team, I have one thing to say. You know your team has problems when Charlie Araya is the only one without problems." Says Jay

"You're right Ed & Asheel aren't on the best of terms. Charlie has to try and lead them to a victory or else they'll lose." Says Iroh as we see a shot of Charlie entering the ring while Ed and Asheel stand as far as possible away from each other.

Charlie enters the ring and locks up with Jason. Jason puts Charlie in a wrist lock but, Charlie cartwheels out of it and spin kicks Jason on the side of the head. Charlie headbutt's Jason before Irish whipping him. Charlie then runs off the other side of ropes and they meet when Charlie hits a spinning back elbow on Jason. Charlie then waits for Jason to get up and when he does Charlie runs toward the ropes. When he jumps on the seconds one Christian Din pushes him off and Charlie lands on his head. Jason quickly tags in Jimmy. Jimmy pulls Charlie up and puts him in position for a Brain Blast (Argentine lock into a DDT) . It connects and Jimmy pins Charlie.

...

...

.

1!

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

3!

"Charlie Araya has been eliminated by Jimmy Neutron." Says Perch

"And with team work Jimmy eliminates Charlie Araya." Says Jay

"Well, I think it's about time we say that the Veterans are screwed with only Ed & Asheel remaining. While a fine team of Christian Din, Souichi, Jimmy Neutron & Jason Krueger are all on the opposing team." Says Iroh

"Wait... I'm getting word about something. ... Oh shit. That takes guts..." Jay says speaking to someone else

"What's happening?" Asked Iroh before the sound of a ambulance siren is heard in the arena. Everyone turns their heads to the stage as RED comes out from the back! "Oh my god! Red is here."

Red walks down the ramp with a bandage wrapped around his head. Ed and Asheel look at him. Ed telling him not to do it as Asheel looks like he could care less. Red slides in holding the head as Jimmy runs at him but, Red ducks and pulls him back in with a Edge o matic. Red then picks Jimmy up and nails a Poke-Flow to an ovation. He goes for the pin.

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

3!

"Jimmy Neutron has been eliminated by Red!" Announces Perch

"Somehow he's back. But, this may be a stupid choice." Says Iroh

And Iroh would be proved right as Red stands up with his hand on the bandage of his head. Christian Din entered the ring and superkicked the hell of Red! Red fell to the canvas as Christian stands over the injured man. Christian prays on the weakened Red and lifts him up before hitting a breakdown to further hurt Red. Christian pins Red as the crowd boo in disgust

...

...

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

3!

"Red has been eliminated by Christian Din!" Announces Perch

"Red did a heroic thing but, in the end he fell victim to the opportunist known as Christian Din." Says Jay

"Red is being helped out of the ring as Asheel and Ed remain. This is bad. Very bad." Says Iroh

Asheel and Ed looked at each other. Hatred in both of their eyes. Christian tags in Jason as they watch the two have a staredown. Ed would enter the ring with anger fueling him at the sight of Asheel. Jason chop blocks Ed from behind to get his attention. Ed fell to one knee as Jason aimed for Ed's head with a knee strike. He goes for a second one but, Ed catches his knee. Ed stands up with Jason in shock as Ed has an anger inside him. Then he lifted Jason up by the knee in a incredible show of strength and then throws him in the air. As Jason goes down Ed catches him and hits a Bending powerbomb that bent Jason in half. Ed then crossed both of Jason's legs around one of his before turning him onto his stomach and locking in the scorpion Death lock. Ed was giving Jason the most painful Scorpion Death Lock he ever handed out. Jason tapped out! Ed lets go and looks at Christian and Souichi.

"Jason has been eliminated by Ed Alba!" Announces Perch

"It is two on Two. Ed & Asheel of the veteran team vs Christian Din and team captain Souichi with Shayne as the ringside cheerleader." Says Jay

"This is drama at it's finest." Says Iroh "Ed is being fueled by the hatred and betrayal of his partner. And it's been to his teams benefit. Asheel the man who is unpredictable right now. Christian Din the man who is out to prove he belongs and that he has every right to be cocky. Souichi the leader. This match is what make Madison Square Garden so special." Says Iroh

Souichi enters the ring as Ed smiled. Only for Asheel to tag his shoulder and become legal in the match. Ed turns around as Asheel enters and walks past Ed who has to be forced to his teams corner. Asheel and Souichi met in the middle of the ring. Nose to nose. Asheel headbutt's Souichi and that causes Souichi to get busted open! Souichi looks in shock as Asheel stands there. Souchi puts Asheel in a headlock but, Asheel pushes him toward the ropes. Souichi comes back and hits a forearm smash. Asheel gets up and Souichi bounces off the ropes going for a one handed bulldog. Only for Asheel stop him mid move and hit a spin out powerbomb. Asheel then quickly tries to climb up the top turnbuckle. He does but, Souichi is up and forearms Asheel in the face. The bleeding Souichi climbs up to the turnbuckle and hooks Asheel up for a superplex. But, Asheel punches him in the gut. Then he knees him in the face. Asheel follows up by putting Souichi between his legs. MSG was wondering what he was doing. Then Asheel hit a flip piledriver off the top turnbuckle on Souichi. The crowd breaks out in "Holy Shit! This is Awesome!" Chants

"Oh my fucking god! That could be a career killer!" Says Jay as Asheel and Souichi lay there in pain.

"That is what the cool kids call sick. It was sick Jay and it was insane!" Says Iroh as Asheel crawls onto Souichi going for the pin while hooking a leg.

...

...

...

1!

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

3!

"Souichi has been eliminated by Asheel Din." Says Perch.

"The captain is down but the TCW World champion is in against a Dysfunctional duo." Says Jay

Christian doesn't enter the ring as he tells Asheel to tag Ed in. Asheel turns to Ed who reaches his hand out. Christian slyly enters the ring as Asheel looks like he's going to tag him. But, he pulls his hand back and shake his head no. Ed has had enough and decked Asheel. Christian then takes the chance and schoolboys Asheel!

1

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

3

"Asheel has been eliminated by Christian Din"

"Final two!" Says Iroh

"Ed just screwed himself out of a advantage! WHAT A IDIOT!" Says Jay

"Asheel deserved that fist!" Argues Iroh

Christian as Asheel stands up and for once he had a expression on his face. A mix of shock and anger. Christian grinned as Asheel turned to Ed who entered the ring. The two exchanged looks before...

"A.N.D BY ASHEEL ON ED!" Screams Iroh

"Ed screwed him and now Asheel's screwing Ed & the Veteran team over." Says Jay

"Look at Christian grinning and Shayne cheer-" Is all iroh could say

"A.N.D TO CHRISTIAN DIN! Both men are down! Both men are down! Who ever gets the pin wins" Jay says excited.

Asheel looks down on both and exits the ring. He takes his jacket and walks up the ramp as Madison Square Garden boo him. He had changed the entire match in two moves. Back in the ring Christian DIn and Ed laid. Asheel had went backstage as the crowd turned their attention back to where it mattered. Ed was the first to move. He slowly slide his way and rested his head and arm on Christian Din, pinning him.

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

Christian Din gets his shoulder up! Ed then crawls toward the ropes as Christian began to stir. Ed used the ropes to pull himself up. Christian starts to get up himself. Ed is on his feet and walks toward Christian who turns around to see Ed. The MSG crowd are on their feet as the two stand off. They lock up as Ed chants begin. The power of Ed is stronger than ever as he back Christian against the turnbuckles. The ref calls for a clean break and gets it. Ed backs up yelling at Christian to do something Christian punches Ed. He then follows with a few more but, Ed just takes. Ed beats his chest and roars. The New TCW World champion in in shock. Ed then decks Christian once sending him to the canvas. Ed bounces off the ropes and hits a flying clothesline one Christian gets up. Ed picks Christian up and onto his Shoulder. Ed hits snake eyes and follows with a Lump drop! The crowd pop as he connects. But, He doesn't go for the pin. He drags Christian away from the rope and locks in the Scorpion Death lock.

"It's locked in! Christian has to tap!" Say Iroh

"Don't tap Christian! You're the World champion." Shayne yells in support as she holds the TCW World with her own Vixxens title

Christian reached for the ropes but, there was no escape. Christian's face red with pain as he pushed himself off the canvas and roll's through it straight into...

"SCORPION DEATH LOCK BY CHRISTIAN! He rolled through it straight into Ed's own move!" Calls Jay as it happens

"How embarrassing would this be for Ed?" Says Iroh

The MSG crowd chant "Don't tap out! Don't Tap out! Don't Tap out!" Ed was getting a taste of his own medicine. Christian had the hold locked in as perfect as Ed did and Ed was feeling it. The adrenaline has worn out. Ed lift's up his hand but pulls it back it. He tries to crawl toward the ropes. Shayne yells at him to tap out. Ed wouldn't give up. Slowly he crawled to the ropes only fingertips away from it Ed began to feel himself fading away. Christian Din keeps the hold on tight as Ed's eyes begins to close. He was knocked out.

But Ed got a hand on the bottom rope before fading away to sleep. Christian Din kept the hold on as the ref counted to four before he let go. Christian was so close but so far. Christian drags Ed up and hooks him up for the Breakdown. He connects!

...

...

...

1!

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

Ed barely gets his shoulder up! Square Garden is insane for this match

"Holy crap! Ed is still in this!" Says Jay

"The heart of a champion" Praises Iroh

Christian looked at the ref and said that was three but, he insisted that it was a 2 count. Christian then looked at the top turnbuckle and climbed up. He jumped off with a Downfall (Phoenix Splash) in mind only, for Ed to get his knees up! Ed rolls toward the ropes and uses them to get up as Christian holds his gut while getting up. Ed comes up from behind and german suplexs him. He then hits a second one. A third German! A fourth! A fifth German suplex! The crowd begin to count. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, Fourteen, and Fifteen. Fifteen German suplexs that turned Christian into dead weight. Ed then carefully and slowly climbed up to the top turnbuckle. Ed took a deep breath as the crowd watched and jumped off hitting a frog splash on Christian Din! Ed didn't move. He just laid on Christian Din in a pinning predicament.

...

...

...

1!

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

Christian gets his shoulder up at 2.99999999999.

"The crowd are at the edge of their seats. These two are the final two and they both have torn each other apart." Says Jay

"How much longer will these two go? Adrenaline is wearing out for both of them and that's all they have left at this point." Says Iroh

Shayne looks on worried as Christian hasn't moved an inch. Ed meanwhile has moved to the bottom turnbuckle where he's resting. Ed uses the corner to pull himself up to the corner. Ed jumps off with an elbow drop that connects. Ed then slowly drags Christian to his feet. Ed is barely hanging on. Ed puts him in position and hits another Lump drop! Ed lays his arm on Christian. The crowd wonder if Christian Din has anything left in the tank.

...

...

1!

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

Christian gets his shoulder up!

"He's still alive. Look I know, Christian is a arrogant prick but he has heart and will not die. And the same thing goes for Ed. Neither man will give up. Christian can't accept failure. Ed can't let everyone down." Says Jay

"Somethings gotta give Jay!" Says Iroh

Ed doesn't know what to do as the crowd give both a standing ovation. Ed pulls Christian up. Only to be caught off guard with a jawbreaker! Ed backs up and Christian hits a desperation superkick! However Ed stays up! Christian kicks Ed in the gut and lifts him up for another Breakdown! Shayne was cheering Christian on and with that motivation Christian got to his feet using his own power. Christian slowly ascended to the top turnbuckle but, Ed was up and he clubbed Christian in the back. Ed climbed up to the top turnbuckle as well. Ed hooked him up for a back suplex but, before they took off Christian elbowed him in the face. Christian then hooked him up and hits a Shinurai off the top turnbuckle! The crowd go insane for that as Christian pins Ed

1

...

...

.

...

2!

...

...

...

SHOULDER UP TO A MEGA-POP!

"Oh my god! Oh my freaking god! This is crazy! This is wrestling! This is a MSG Classic folks." Jay says

"The final two of this 10 on 10 elimination tag match has turned the notch up until it broke." Says Iroh

Christian Din rolls to the ropes and gets up not knowing what else to do. Ed tries to get to his feet but, Christian won't let him as he hit a running knee to the face of Ed. Christian then picks Ed up and Ally oops him straight into the turnbuckles. When a dazed Ed turns around Christian picks him up another Breakdown. But, Ed slips out from behind and puts him in position for a lump drop. Christian however turns his body over and pushes him off before hitting a superkick straight to the face. Ed fells forward into the arms of Christian who then hooked him up and hit a Breakdown straight into a pin!

...

...

...

"Is this it?" Questions Jay

1!

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

3!

"Ed has been eliminated by Christian Din. Therefore here are your winners at 93:33 The Rookie Revolution and your sole survivor the TCW World champion and first ever TCW Triple Crown Winner Christian Din!" Says Perch as the crowd give both a ovation in a appreciation

"Christian Din has a lot to brag about tonight." Says Jay

"I think he had to have earned the respect of the Rookie Revolution after that performance." Says Iroh as Shayne enters the ring and hugs Christian. Christian lets go of the embrace and takes a mic before taking the TCW World championship from Shayne. Ed is helped out of the ring

"I guess we're getting a little victory speech." Says Jay

"Firstly, I don't want any of you to cheer me. Secondly, that is getting the job done. I won the match tonight! Hey stablemates do I have your respect now? Heh, it's cool if you're not though because, I just helped and won us this war. I said I'll get us to victory and guess what happened. I got us to victory. So I hope you realize how valuable I really am. Now onto other business. Tonight we saw many things in Madison Square Garden. We saw Crash bandicoot make a name for himself. We saw Dan win the second Best of the Best tournament. We saw Itatchi beat the one that got away. We saw three bitches in a cell. We saw Aries Austin win a useless title. We saw woman on Lethal Lockdown. We saw a moron named Colt defy all the odds and win the Internet title. But, the two most memorable moments are when I became the first man to cash in during a match and win the TCW World title. And secondly I became the sole survivor in the main event. Moments like these are memorable already. But, I'm going to have a third memorable moment. Because since The Original Asheel got ran over by someone or some group. Which means I am the new owner of Total Championship Wrestling. I see you're all upset. Well, you should be happy because tonight you got to witness the beginning of Christian Din's rise to one of the Fiction Wrestling Gods. Welcome to a new era. Welcome to my era." Christian says before dropping the mic and pulling Shayne for a long french kiss while holding up the TCW World title

"No! He's the new owner. This is a nightmare." Says Jay

"Was he the one who ran him over?" questions Iroh

"My gut says yes but, I don't know." Says Jay

"Tonight has been a huge night. According to Christian we have entered a new era and that he's the next Wrestling God." Says Iroh

"At the rate he's going. He might be. TCW is going to become more interesting than ever. We'll see you next time. Bye guys" says Jay as we fade to black to Christian Din raising his title as a Confetti, Balloons and Fires rain down

_**A/N:**_** I really hope you enjoyed that match. So much work was put into it. Where will I take the Christian Din as TCW Owner angle? Well I know but you're going to have to wait. Are we really entering a new era? Is Red in worse condition than before? Will Kratos ever kill Asheel (IV)? Will Asheel reveal his plans? Will Jason get a cookie for being in the final 3 for his team? So many questions... Not enough time to answer. **

**COLT: We need to end this with...**

_**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! **_

**Ignore him please**

**Review please. I don't really beg for these but, I'd appreciate it after all the hard work I put into every chapter **


End file.
